Requiem Equestria: La ultima aprendiz de Luna
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Sapphire Sky es una unicornio nocturna, con un gran potencial en la magia. Tanto así, que la mismísima princesa Luna la acepto como su aprendiz, para que algún día se convirtiera en una gran maga. Sin embargo, tan brillante futuro, podría verse eclipsado por la oscuridad más tenebrosa; que haya concebido Equestria. (Contenido explicito).
1. La aprendiz y la estatua

**Advertencia: Este fanfic pertenece a un pequeño universo (dentro del universo de MLP: FIM), donde convergerán distintos matices filosóficos, escenas fuertes y referencias históricas, así como literarias. Señalare cada una de estas dos ultimas, para evitar confusión o mal entendidos. Dicho esto, disfruta de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **La aprendiz y la estatua.**

" _La magia que duerme entre las sombras, el corazón que late en la oscuridad y el ojo ensangrentado que me observa en la penumbra. Son mis maestros y también mis estigmas."_

Dicen que toda buena historia empieza por el final, pero mi final, es tan arrollador con el mundo de lo onírico, que me es imposible plasmarlo en la pobre lengua de mi especie equina. Procurare guardar esto en un sitio seguro, para que mis registros y demás documentos, no queden al alcance de cualquiera. ¡Oh vaya! que torpe soy, no me he presentado aún e ingenuamente intento darme a conocer. Primero que nada, mi nombre es Sapphire Sky y soy una unicornio nocturna, ténganlo siempre presente, ya que mi condición de raza será crucial para entender muchas de mis acciones; la mediocre moral que predican, probablemente encenderá luces rojas en su subconsciente, pero eran cosas que debían hacerse. Pero bueno, me estoy desviando un poco así que proseguiré con mi descripción. Mi pelaje es oscuro (típico de la raza nocturna pony), mi melena es de color azul niebla y mis ojos dorados como los de un felino. Mi cutie mark es un sombreo de maga color gris pálido, con una varita mágica. Sin embargo, sé que la historia no me recordara por mi apariencia, sino por lo que llegue ser en algún momento. Y eso es, haber sido la última aprendiz de la princesa Luna antes de ser esta exiliada.

* * *

Canterlot

Celebración de su renombramiento.

Antes de comenzar, necesito explicar algunas cosas. La guerra había golpeado a Equestria, enemistando a las princesas Celestia y Luna con el reino de los minotauros y los grifos. Poco a poco el ejército conformado por ponies diurnos y nocturnos, avanzaban hacia lejanas tierras, mientras los demás ponies como yo, se quedaban atrás para levantar los pilares de la civilización. Así nacieron nuevas ciudades, como es el caso de Canterlot, la cual fue arrebatada a los grifos en una sangrienta batalla. Eran tiempos difíciles, sí, pero la balanza estaba a nuestro favor por ahora. Además, mi cercanía con la aristocracia cubría todas mis necesidades básicas, incluso un poco más. Muchos de los ingresos que me correspondía me los gastaba en libros, el conocimiento para mi era lo más importante, ya que definía la superioridad intelectual de cada pony. Aunque también esto esta ligado, a la capacidad para usar esos conocimientos, sea como fuese, eso ya es otro tema.

Es fácil inferir que era una pony solitaria, no tengo problemas en admitirlo, pero a pesar de eso, si tenía una amiga que lograba aguantar mi indiferencia hacia todos los demás. En parte le debo a ella, que la princesa Luna pusiera sus ojos sobre mí, porque su padre es uno de los consejeros de la princesa y él sabía muy bien, que yo era una pony excepcional en la magia (a diferencia de su hija). El nombre de esa pony que se ganó mi amistad es Misty Rain, de la antigua casa de nobles unicornios nocturnos: Los espectros de la luna llena. Mi casa pertenecía también a una orden de unicornios nocturnos, pero la orden era de menor alcurnia, por lo que no tenía derecho a un nombre que les representara; solo un símbolo para distinguirse de las demás.

–Sapphire– Me llamo la princesa Luna, tocando la puerta de mi habitación; habitación que me asigno dentro del palacio de Canterlot –El capitán Barnabas está por llegar a la ciudad, vendrá con algunos de sus mejores lugartenientes para celebrar junto con la nobleza.

–Me tendrá que disculpar princesa, en estos momentos no me siento muy bien– Le conteste fingiendo un estornudo, para acto seguido continuar con la lectura de uno de mis libros de magia.

–No tendría problemas en aceptar esa respuesta. No controlamos cuando caer enfermos y cuando no. Sin embargo.

Escucho a la cerradura de mi puerta abrirse, y el hecho de haberla hechizado previamente para que nadie pudiera abrirla, me inquieto profundamente. No lograba entenderlo, incluso la princesa Luna tendría problemas para desbloquear uno de mis hechizos, después de todo a sus enseñanzas yo siempre atribuía mi complejo toque personal.

–Sapphire, me ofende que me mientas tan descaradamente. Al menos, podrías inventar una excusa diferente para cada acto social. Además, el encriptado mágico de tu hechizo no fue muy difícil de tratar ¡Yo te he enseñado encriptados mágicos más difíciles!.

–Está bien, mentí. Pero no me gustan las fiestas y sobre todo, no me gusta tener que socializar con esa escoria de la nobleza– Me explique, dejando mi libro aun lado. La verdad, yo disfrutaba de estar en mi habitación, tanto sus tonalidades azules como la comodidad de mi cama, me hacían sentir a gusto y en paz. Además de tener dos libreros y un escritorio donde poder llegar a cabo todos mis estudios e investigaciones.

–Muchos de esos ponies son los dueños, de la industria que necesita el reino. Los ponies nocturnos, siempre han estado al margen de las cosas, por representar una minoría dentro de Equestria. Por primera vez, con la guerra, mi pueblo puede demostrar su importancia– Luna me miro con desaprobación y camino con firmeza hacia mí –Quiero a la que se hace llamar mi aprendiz, justo a mi lado en esa celebración ¿Entiendes?.

Ser aprendiz de la princesa de la noche era tan molesto como beneficioso. Al contrario de lo que se podría pensar, yo no guardaba ningún aprecio por ella, siempre creí que a los nocturnos no nos tomaban en serio por su culpa, ya que su hermana mayor la princesa del día, tampoco lo hacía. ¿Cómo un pueblo puede ser respetado por los demás, si su líder no lo es primero?, sin embargo eso no era asunto mío mientras pudiera obtener conocimiento de una deidad como lo es ella. Así que, tragándome mi voluntad de: Hago lo que quiero. Decide agachar la cabeza y ceder frente a los deseos de mi maestra.

–Muy bien, ponte el vestido que el sastre real hizo para ti, te esperare en el pasillo para llegar juntas– Dichas estas palabras, Luna se retiró de mi habitación. Esta iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

La celebración del nombramiento de la ciudad grifo a Canterlot, lleno de júbilo a todos los ponies que habían llegado de distintas partes del reino, a repoblarla (Tras haber expulsado a todos los grifos que la habitaban). Tal excitación en el seno del pueblo, hizo que todo esto comenzara al alba y terminara al atardecer; al menos para los diurnos, porque los ponies nocturnos tenían su propia celebración bajo la luz de la luna llena. Tropas con el emblema de luna creciente bañada en plata, marcharon por las calles de Canterlot, cantando a su princesa mientras cargaban estandartes. Obviamente yo no asistí a eso, porque el ruido me molestaba, pero lamentablemente si iba a tener que asistir a lo que venía después. Y era precisamente aquel evento en que Luna me quería a su lado. Para ello, el mismísimo sastre real me confecciono un vestido negro, con un escote imperio blanco que resaltara mi cuello; el único toque personal de mi atuendo fue un broche, donde reposaba un zafiro que yo misma hechice. Para mi lamentar, ahora la gala nocturna me estaba esperando.

* * *

Bajando las escaleras, se abrió frente a mí el gran salón de fiestas, con sus lujos, con su esplendor, luz y elegancia. Cuando nos vieron llegar a la princesa Luna y a mí, todos nos recibieron con el golpeteo de sus cascos contra el suelo, a manera de ensalzar la importancia de nuestra llegada. Pero yo sabía, que en la situación de no haber estado yo ahí, la princesa Luna hubiera brillado de todas formas. Ninguna de esas aclamaciones era para mí. Cuando bajamos las escaleras dos guardias que esperaban al final de esta, se inclinaron y luego se acercó un pegaso nocturno de ropajes azules.

–Nos deslumbra con su belleza, su etérea majestad de la noche– Le dijo a la princesas, para luego inclinarse y besarle el casco derecho en "señal de respeto y aprecio".

–Muchas gracias, súbdito mío, afortunado elegido para conformar la corte real nocturna.

Tras adoptar su postura inicial, clavo sus ojos sobre mí, como si fuera una especie de pastel en vitrina.

–Su belleza tampoco se queda atrás, de nuestra majestad, estimada lady Sapphire Sky, su vestido es simplemente encantador. El negro le sienta perfecto– Me dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Yo de mala gana, estire mi casco para ser besado. Los halagos huecos de sentimiento y verdad, son el alcohol con que se emborrachan estos ponies, y sus hocicos apestan a ello.

–Sí, muchas gracias– Le dije desviando la mirada.

Al notar mi indiferencia obvia, frunció el ceño y se retiró ¿Ofendido?, los cadáveres son más agradables que estos pedazos de…

–¡Saludos hermanos nocturnos! – Exclamo un unicornio de larga barba blanca, entrando al salón.

Entre los ponies que lo recibían, no paraba de escuchar "capitán Barnabas", por lo que no me fue difícil inferir de quién se trataba. Aquel anciano genio de la estrategia militar, era nuestra carta de presentación frente a los otros reinos, incluyendo frente a los otros militares ponies de raza diurna. Parece que a sus soldados nocturnos les había ido bastante bien en el campo de batalla, por como lo felicitaban. Sin embargo, como todo buen siervo fue directo a parar al suelo, frente a los cascos de la princesa Luna; y por ende también frente a los míos.

–Su majestad, princesa de la noche y deidad de todos nosotros. Su pueblo puede estar orgulloso y confiado, mientras permanezca en la sabiduría de sus decisiones y el resguardo de sus cascos– Dijo, para luego levantar la cabeza a nosotras –He procurado traer honor al pueblo pony nocturno, logrando victoria de las lejanas tierras de minotauros, clavando nuestro estandarte en las llanuras y pueblos conquistados–

–Tu más grande victoria, es traer a la mayor cantidad de ponies, de regreso a sus hogares con sus familias. Capitán Barnabas de la casa de magos guerreros: Tormenta negra. Puedes regocijarte, que frente a los ojos de tu diosa de la noche, yo, eres un ejemplo a seguir–

Y así continúo la celebración, entre alcohol, comida y palabras de la princesa Luna, que hacían estremecer no solo a la multitud, sino también a las paredes, porque no dejaba de usar su endemoniada "voz real". Tan solo quiero que algún pony se imagine, que se siente estar al lado de la princesa Luna, cuando gritonea a todo pulmón ¡Como si con su voz normal no la escucharan!. Me tuve que alejar varios metros de ella, para que mis tímpanos no estallaran, razón por la que termine frente a una mesa llena de bocadillos tradicionales del pueblo nocturno. Entre ellos podía ver repostería de tulipán azul, ensalada de raíz chillona y salsas de hojas cerezo. Si iba a tener que quedarme ahí un buen rato, comería cuanto se me antojara; así que comencé a degustar con arrebato cada platillo que se cruzara frente a mis ojos. Llegue a un punto, en que me había olvidado que demonios estaba pasando a mis espaldas, hasta que sentí un casco tocar mi hombro.

–Veo que te estas divirtiendo.

–Misty...– Dije a duras penas, mientras un panecillo cruzaba por mi garganta. Cuando finalmente llego a mi estomago, respire con satisfacción (por no decir con exagerado alivio). Misty Rain, la única pony a la que podía llamar amiga llevaba un vestido rojo carmesí y un collar de oro, donde relucía un diamante en forma de estrella. A simple vista, su pelaje parecía ser del mismo color que el mio, pero ella tenía una figura más envidiable y provocativa, además de una melena y ojos dorados; propios de la casa de magos unicornios a la que pertenece.

–Parece que te estas divirtiendo Sapphire– Dijo ella, en un tono sarcástico.

–Si, si. Esta es la máxima diversión, no te imaginas cuanto disfruto estas fiestas.

Ella se rio llevándose un casco a los labios de manera coqueta.

–Pobresita, pero ya en serio. No te hace mal que socialices un poco, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que pasas solitaria en tu habitación.

–También voy a la biblioteca a veces– Agregue, mirando para otro lado.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero. Ya casi no nos vemos Sapphire, de saber que al terminar la academia de magia nos distanciaríamos, hubiera preferido que no acabara. Si en ese entonces eras solitaria, ahora lo eres aun más.

–El problema aquí no soy yo– Le dije, clavando mis ojos sobre los suyos –El problema, es que tu crees que ser "solitaria" es sinónimo de malo. Cuando, entre tanto ruido se es imposible pensar, analizar y perderse en una profunda reflexión.

–La amistad unió este reino– Me dijo Misty con un semblante triste.

–Cierto, pero la unión de todos sus grandes pensadores, lo convirtieron en la gran fuente fertilizadora de cultura y civilización.

–¡Ha, ha!– Se carcajeo ella de manera venenosa –Pero si tu piensas siempre sola, ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que me preguntaste a mi, tu mejor amiga, lo que piensa respecto a algún tema?.

–¿Pensar? Lo siento, eras tan irresponsable y poco habilidosa en la academia de magia, que creí que no era uno de tus atributos más destacados.

Al decir esas palabras, Misty se me quedo mirando casi estupefacta. Creo que intento decirme algo, cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Enfoque mi atención nuevamente en los manjares que yacían sobre la mesa y paso casi un minuto, antes que volviera a escuchar la voz de mi amiga.

–Mejor hablamos luego. Quería decirte algo importante, pero, veo que no estas de humor ahora– Dichas esas palabras, ella se retiro de mi vista dejándome sola comiendo. Decidí irme cuando me percate, que mi ausencia pasaría desapercibida. Sentí un poco de congoja como trate a Misty, pero no la suficiente para aplacar mi mal humor. Camine sigilosamente hacia los jardines del palacio, porque todos los demás ponies estaban adentro festejando. Entonces, me dirigí hacia uno de los pequeños estanques donde en la orilla, se podía apreciar una pequeña banca de piedra, justo al lado de una estatua traída directamente del castillo de las hermanas nobles.

Se trataba de uno de los regalos del reino de los unicornios, tras la consolidación del gobierno de las princesas. Razón por lo que no es de extrañar, que la maldita estatua se un unicornio. Era bastante particular, tenía una capucha de la cual solo sobresalía su cuerno y boca. Frente a él se podía apreciar una pequeña tarima donde reposaba un libro abierto, que aparentemente observaba. Esto me llamo lo suficiente la atención, como para intentar ver el nombre de la estatua, cosa que debería estar en una placa o por lo menos grabada en la misma piedra. Pero no, no había ningún nombre, era solo una estatua a la orilla de un estanque.

–Al fin un poco de paz– Musite para mí misma, entregándome a la tosca comodidad de la banca de piedra.

Mis ojos tuvieron la suerte de haber quedado mirando el firmamento nocturno, tras recostarme en la banca. ¡Oh como desprecio a Luna!, pero tenía que admitir, que su noche era preciosa, despertaba en mi alma una gran admiración por su aparente perfección cósmica.

– _Un cielo enjoyado con hermosos diamantes que denominamos estrellas, y un astro de plata cuyo brillo encanta a los ojos que buscan belleza, con solo levantar la mirada–_ Pensé.

Quizá por mi propia condición de pony nocturna, es que sentía esa fascinación por la noche, no estaba segura si ese aprecio tendría la misma intensidad, siendo yo una pony diurna. Divagando en este asunto y en otros, fue como el tiempo simplemente me dejo de importar, y comencé a pesar y soñar despierta. No sé en qué momento mis retinas comenzaron a rotar hasta tal punto, que mi vista quedo irremediablemente clavada sobre el libro que observaba la estatua. La mire durante largos minutos, pensando en la referencia que seguramente tenía el libro, quizá aquel unicornio era muy estudioso, un gran mago investigador.

Pero ese mirar incesante, finalmente hallo lucidez en medio de mi trance de suposiciones. No estaba segura, pero la luz de la luna llena hacía al libro de piedra adoptar un color verdoso, que no tenía hace unos momentos. Esto me llamo poderosamente la atención, y cuando pose mis cascos sobre la base de la estatua, para poder ver más de cerca el libro casi caigo al suelo, producto de la enorme sorpresa que lleve.

– _Imposible–_ Pensé ingenuamente, pero era verdad. El libro de piedra tenía un encriptado mágico, de esos que colocan los hechiceros sobre sus objetos preciados, a manera de sellar su acceso. Era evidente, que la manera de sellar el acceso al libro, era convirtiéndolo en piedra. Si bien esto era extraño, me parecía aún más inquietante el hecho de que algo así estuviera en un jardín. _–¿Y si lo desencripto?–_

Acerque mi cuerno al libro y de esta manera, pude apreciar el nivel de encriptación que tenia. Era increíblemente complejo y además, poseía una energía abrumadora que impedía que mi magia pudiera hacer de las suyas con facilidad. Sin embargo, soy demasiado excepcional como para dejarme vencer por un hechizo de ese carácter.

Me tomo su tiempo, el suficiente como para empezar a preocuparme, de que la princesa Luna comenzara a notar mi ausencia. Pero no quería dejar el libro ahí, su misterio me estaba llamando a revelar sus secretos. ¿Qué hacía algo así aquí? ¿Por qué su contenido necesitaba de un hechizo de protección? ¿Quién era su propietario?. Esas y muchas preguntas más, no dejaban de rondarme en la cabeza, hasta que finalmente sucedió lo que tenía que suceder.

–¡Lo logre!– Exclame triunfante, tras mi magia haber cumplido su cometido. Entonces me invadió una sensación placentera, en un principio creí que era la satisfacción del triunfo, pero, poco a poco me percate que era algo completamente distinto. Era como si en el interior de mi cuerpo, se estuviera manifestando de una manera muy aguda, el más singular de mis orgasmos. Llegue a concebir por un momento, la idea de que el celo había escogido lugar y minuto exactos, para golpearme sin piedad y despertar en mí el más furioso deseo sexual.

" _Soy el lobo que gusta de cazar a sus presas por la noche ¡Siente mi aullido!"_

Mi vista se nublo, y me vi sumergida en una profunda oscuridad, sintiendo un calor abrumador, y, sobre todo, la necesidad de un macho. No logre ver absolutamente nada por un par de minutos, hasta que, frente a mi, aparecieron un par de ojos que con su mirada, me dejaron el alma gélida. No recuerdo su apariencia, pero si que me hicieron desmayar, o despertar de un sueño; no estoy segura que tan lejos estuve de la realidad. Pero, finalmente, tras haberme sentido privada de mis fuerzas durante unos segundos, mi excitante trance se esfumo tan rápido como se había manifestado. Pude hallar la lucidez que necesitaba y mire a mi alrededor con desasosiego. Para mi sorpresa estaba sentada en la banca junto a la estatua, casi como si no me hubiera movido. Escuchaba los sonidos del festejo que se llevaba a cabo dentro del palacio, meros murmullos por la distancia que nos separaba. Cuando mis sentidos lograron afinarse un poco mejor, mire hacia abajo y pude observar un libro sobre mi regazo, siendo abrazado por mis faldas. Su cubierta era de un color negro y en su portada profesaba el título de: "La magia del silencio".

" _Somos, cuyos nombres solo pueden ser pronunciados por el viento. Caminamos errantes por el mundo, dando de nuestra sangre a quién precise saber de nosotros."_

* * *

 ** _Saludos queridos lectores, para mi es un gran placer darles la bienvenida a este nuevo fanfic. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño primer capitulo, que espero, haya servido para introducirlos en la historia de esta gran personaje, de la que ya hace tiempo, sentía la necesidad publicar su historia. Siéntanse libres, de hacerme notar algún error ortográfico o de redacción para corregirlo lo antes posible; se los agradecería mucho._**

 ** _Para saber cuando actualizo (si tienen cuenta en Fanfiction ), denle a "favoritos" o "seguir historia". Son opciones muy útiles._**

 ** _Este fanfic pertenece al universo Requiem Equestria._**

 _ **Adieu~**_


	2. La aprendiz y el libro

**Capítulo II**

 **La aprendiz y el libro**

Curiosidad.

Ese llamado que oímos en nuestra cabeza cada vez que vemos algo enigmático, desconocido y potencialmente interesante. Es más, la podría clasificar como una dulce tentación, pero si fuera así, probablemente ya hubiera subido de peso hace muchos años. Quiero pensar, que es mejor llamarla deseo de posesión. Ya que, aquello que no se ha revelado ante nosotros, queremos tenerlo a toda costa. Si digo esto, es porque el estúpido libro que al parecer me hizo tener un orgasmo antes de que apareciera sobre mis faldas, estaba en blanco ¡Ninguna página decía nada!, y no tarde en darme cuenta que estaba bajo un poderoso hechizo de protección, el cual intente deshacer sin ningún éxito. Mi magia no era lo suficientemente poderosa para hacerlo, y para conseguir leerlo tenía que hacer algo increíblemente estúpido y arriesgado. Necesitaba la ayuda de mi maestra; quien si veía algo extraño en aquel escrito invisible, seguramente me lo terminaría por arrebatar de mis cascos. La sola idea me hacía sudar de los nervios.

Nuestra clase empezó a las diez de la noche como era de costumbre, teníamos una sesión de lectura y revisión de conjuros en la biblioteca que duraba dos horas. Luego, a la media noche íbamos a los jardines del palacio, ya que así ambas podíamos recibir la gracia de la bonificación mágica, que entregaba el gran astro lunar a los unicornios. A diferencia de la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna promovía la meditación antes de cualquier esfuerzo mágico que llegara a diezmar la voluntad del cuerpo. Ella se encontraba sentada, con los ojos cerrados y respirando muy profundo, sobre una superficie plana de mármol, que se encontraba en medio de un estanque de agua cristalina. Yo tenía que imitarla desde la orilla del estanque. Pero detrás de ella había un sólido pilar que sostenía una estatua, la cual me distraía ya que era del antiguo reino de los pegasos; si, la estatua era un pegaso y tenía una armadura de batalla.

–Hoy vamos a practicar la manipulación de los objetos. Cuando un pony piensa en ello, se imagina la levitación de las cosas, pero los objetos pueden ser manipulados de distintas formas.

–¿Se refiere a hacer aparecer patas en las cosas? ¿Así como darle la capacidad de galopar a una caja?

–Algo parecido– Me contesto ella abriendo los ojos –Imagina en tu mente un pasillo del palacio y que a través de el, estas siendo perseguida por una espantosa criatura– Me ordeno e imagine el pasillo que estaba afuera de mi cuarto.

–Listo– Le dije un poco nerviosa.

–Ahora, imagina un león.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

–Bien, y ahora escucha con atención Sapphire. Imagina, que puedes manipular las paredes de ese pasillo hasta el punto, de crear leones con el concreto de las paredes. No solo leones que obedecerán tu voluntad, sino que serán mucho más resistentes y peligrosos que un león normal.

La idea era muy tentadora, no podía decir que no resultase increíble hacer tal cosa. Sin embargo, no tarde en formular una pregunta que me inquieto, respecto a lo que la princesa plantaba en mi imaginación.

–¿Qué ocurrirá con el material de las paredes? Es decir, si los leones fueron creados con el concreto de ellas, entonces ¿Las paredes desaparecerán?

–¡Ahí está la cuestión, querida aprendiz! – Exclamo la princesa entusiasmada, irguiéndose sobre sus cuatro extremidades –Ese conjuro en un principio funcionaba de esa forma, pero yo he creado un hechizo que no solo te permitirá conjurar objetos semi-vivos de cualquier materia inerte, sino que además, será como si no hubieras ocupado la materia en primer lugar. De esta manera, nadie ve venir tan ingeniosa estratagema mágica.

–¿Mezclar un conjuro y un hechizo? ¿Eso no trae nefastas consecuencias?– Pregunte escéptica

–Sí, pero hay hechizos que no necesariamente tienen que tener malos resultados durante este tipo de invocación a través de la materia– Aclaro Luna, levantando su casco derecho en un gesto bastante pretencioso –El hechizo que yo cree, funciona a la perfección en este caso, ya que es un aditivo al conjuro. No distanciamos la magia de lo que queremos hacer en primer lugar, y así, gastamos menos de nuestra energía mágica. Mi hechizo se llama "multiplicación de la materia", y, como su nombre lo dice, hacemos una copia exacta del objeto que posteriormente transformamos y damos vida, en el momento exacto en que lanzamos el conjuro. Así, la materia que usamos al momento de crear un objeto semi-vivo, se va restaurando a la misma velocidad con la que la deshacemos.

–Suena como un increíble agotamiento mágico– Comente –Crear objetos de la nada suena más sencillo que esto.

–"Crearlos de la nada"– Me imito ella –No son las palabras correctas en mi opinión. Lo que tú propones es usar tu magia, transformarla en materia sólida y crear una cosa. Aun así, tal acción representa un gran desgaste mágico y no podrás crear ningún objeto que no conozcas a profundidad, salvo aquellos que tengan un hechizo especial de invocación. Otras cosas, como por ejemplo, un microscopio requieren de un conocimiento minucioso de sus componentes, de descpmpcerñps solo lograras crear una esencia bastante penosa de lo que querías.

–Si estoy siendo perseguida, dudo que quiera gastar tiempo extra, en un hechizo como ese. Es decir, dentro de la situación que me plantea, el conjuro basta.

La princesa negó con la cabeza, aclarándose la voz un poco.

–Veras Sapphire, si yo cree este hechizo como un aditivo a este conjuro en particular, es porque cuando lo intente por primera vez tuve un... desafortunado resultado. Es decir, lo logre al primer intento y en tiempo récord, pero... a veces puedes usar cierto material, que esta sosteniendo algo. Y eso puede caer sobre ti. No quiero entrar en detalles, de como el techo que compartía con mi hermana cayo sobre nosotras, pero, créeme que te sera útil saberlo.

Aunque lo que la princesa Luna me estaba diciendo, me resultase absolutamente fascinante, su tono de voz para dirigirse hacia mí, era algo que no podía dejar de molestarme profundamente. No importa cuántas clases tuviéramos. Parece que ella gustaba de acentuar su superioridad en conocimientos, de una forma bastante sutil por medio de su voz. Al final de cada frase miraba hacia otro lado, sonriendo mientras levantaba ligeramente su cabeza hacia el cielo, sus gestos eran dignos de la aristocracia más purulenta de toda Equestria. Cuando llegaba el momento de corregirme en cualquier cosa, podía percibir en ella unos aires de satisfacción que se revelaban como pétalos de flor abriéndose. Se le iluminaba el rostro de una extraña felicidad, ¡Y yo sabía porque!, oh, sí que lo sabía. Su gran majestad nocturna no era más que una desgraciada arrogante, que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para demostrar que ella era mucho más que yo. Lo peor de todo esto, es que era verdad ¡La princesa Luna era cien veces mejor que yo en la magia!, y solo por tener la oportunidad de aprender de ella, es que soportaba todo ese trasfondo vanidoso que no mostraba a simple vista frente a sus súbditos. No podía dejar de detestar su perfección y al mismo tiempo envidiarla por ello, ya que… ¡Justamente ser así de grandiosa era mi más grande aspiración! Yo deseaba ver a los demás, como ella lo hacía, o sea, desde aquel pedestal invisible cuya existencia no es más que la sensación de inferioridad, que provoca a quienes no están sobre este.

La clase siguió como es lo habitual, aunque me costó mucho hacerlo al primer intento, había conseguido justo lo que la princesa me había puesto como desafío primario, no obstante, su hechizo especial me costó mucho más trabajo, ya que era la primera vez que conjuraba y al mismo tiempo hechizaba parte de lo que conjuraba. Logre crear un oso de tierra, solo que este se formó de manera bastante lenta, al ejemplo que la princesa Luna me enseño antes de yo intentarlo. La diferencia con el mío era de casi media hora, cosa que me hacía sentir patética. Luna insistió en que, si quería remediar mi lentitud con esta clase de magia más avanzada, tenía que practicar el mismo conjuro una y otra vez, hasta que todo me salga de manera más fluida. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber tardado tanto en ello, mi maestra me felicito, ya que, según sus propias palabras: "por lo regular un unicornio común y corriente no logra tanto en una sola clase". Demás está decir, que eran unas felicitaciones meramente de cortesía, ya que en el fondo me estaba comparando con una unicornio común y corriente, cuando en primer lugar me hizo su aprendiz, por ser la mejor unicornio de la academia de magia de Luna, para ponies superdotados.

–Buen trabajo Sapphire Sky, creo que vuestra ponidad se ha vagando un merecido descanso. Puedes retirarte de los jardines si así lo deseas, yo tengo algunos deberes que atender con el ministerio nocturno, antes de entregarme al mundo onírico.

–De hecho princesa– Le dije en un tono amable (fingido) –Necesito pedirle un favor personal, le ruego que me preste un poco de su tiempo ahora, antes de separarnos.

–No hay cosa que yo no hiciera por mi querida aprendiz– Me dijo ella, posicionando su casco sobre mi hombro, de manera casi maternal –Habla sin dilación, Sapphire.

–Vera, lo que ocurre es que pronto se acerca el cumpleaños de mi difunta abuela– Mentí descaradamente –Y, queriendo darle una sorpresa a mi querida madre, he logrado encontrar el diario de mi abuela entre las cosas que aun guardamos de ella.

Levite mis alforjas hasta mí y saque el libro misterioso que no se dejaba leer. Pero, para evitar cualquier pregunta incomoda, lance un hechizo sobre la cubierta, cambiando su aspecto. Ahora, lucia como un libro rojo muy deteriorado con el título de "memorias" en la portada. La princesa envolvió el libro con su magia, detectando de inmediato al igual que yo previamente, el poderoso hechizo de bloqueo que impedía su lectura. Tenía que admitir, que era muy emocionante estar engañando a mi mentora, era una sensación infantil, de la que pocas veces disfrute a lo largo de escolaridad. En la academia de magia yo era de las ponies que siempre decían la verdad. Aunque todos le lancen flores a la honestidad, cuando alguien finalmente la pone en práctica, se ve rechazado y alejado del grupo. Eso me paso a mí, fui tan sincera con lo que sentía y las opiniones que tenía, que al final me quede casi sola; diría "completamente sola" si no fuera por Misty Rain. Luego aprendí a mentir de una manera más profesional, ya que me di cuenta de los grandes beneficios que me podía traer, nadie con mi actitud e ideas, hubiera logrado agradarle a una de las princesas de Equestria, sino es por medio de falsos halagos y humildad actuada.

–¿Tu abuela era una maga estatal?– Me pregunto Luna en un todo suspicaz –Porque este tipo de hechizo es casi digno de mi hermana mayor. Sin embargo, puedo descifrar el encriptado mágico con algo de mi repertorio especial.

–Sabía que usted era capaz, su majestad– ¡Bingo! La imbécil se lo trago.

Una potente luz cegó mi visión durante unos segundos, el libro fue presa de la magia de Luna, y entonces, ya no pudo ocultar más sus secretos. Cualquier magia que haya estado ocultando su fácil lectura, se rompió como un espejo. Me sentía feliz, por fin podría leer mi tan enigmático libro, pero, casi grito cuando la princesa mostro intensiones de querer echarle una ojeada antes que yo. ¡¿Cómo rayos se atrevía?! Mi mente tenía que ser la primera en absorber esos jugosos conocimientos, antes que cualquier otro pony, se lo arrebate con brusquedad y enfado, no quería que lo siguiera teniendo ni un segundo más. Pero, mi actitud trágicamente resulto malditamente sospechosa a todas luces. Me calme, y antes que la princesa pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta respecto a mi comportamiento, me digne a aclararlo.

–Lo siento princesa– Me disculpe bajando la cabeza –Ruego que entienda lo importante que esto es para mí familia, y la importancia que hay, en que mi madre sea la primera en leer este diario.

La princesa Luna en un suspiro comprensivo y condescendiente, poso su casco derecho debajo de mi mentón y levanto mi mirada hacia su inmortal rostro.

–No hay nada de que disculparte, querida estudiante mía. Soy yo quién debe pedir perdón, no le había tomado el peso necesario a lo que ese diario significaba para tu familia.

–Pongamos un punto medio y digamos que ambas nos disculpamos– Sugerí con una sonrisa.

–Me parece lo más acertado– Dichas estas palabras la princesa se alejó, devolviéndome mi espacio personal. Aclaro su voz y con una postura autoritaria se dio media vuelta hacia el elegante pórtico que daba a los pasillos del palacio –Disfruta del resto de esta hermosa noche, Sapphire Sky. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

–Muchas gracias princesa Luna. Que su divina presencia acompañe a los ponies hasta la eternidad– Le dije haciendo una reverencia y ella se marchó.

¡Por fin! Finalmente estaba sola y con el libro, sin embargo no lo podía leer aquí. Después de mis clases con la princesa la guardia nocturna se planta en los jardines, al igual que en otras partes del castillo, vigilando por si apareciese cualquier extrañeza de la que reportar. No quería que ellos tuvieran registro de mi presencia aquí tras mis enseñanzas, así que tome mis alforjas y me fui directo hacia mi habitación.

* * *

Cerré la puerta tras de mi con llave, contemple mi puerta unos segundos y llegue a la conclusión de que era conveniente lanzar un encantamiento sobre ella, para así hacer su madera tan dura y pesada como el diamante; así no sería molestada ya que desde mi lado de la puerta, no podría escuchar a nadie tocarla, ni tampoco podría ser movida durante el tiempo que durase el encantamiento. Ejecute mi decisión y ahora, ya podía entregarme a mi pasión a placer, estaba tan emocionada, que me carcomían las ganas de ponerme a leer sobre mi escritorio. Prendí la pequeña vela que siempre ocupo por las noches para iluminar mi lectura, junto con un candelabro de pared junto a mi cama. Deshice mi hechizo de ilusión sobre el libro, acariciando su verdadera portada y título; aquel hechizo era tan simple que pasó desapercibido ante los inquisitivos ojos de Luna, quien buscaba la manera de lidiar con algo infinitamente más complicado. Los hechizos de ilusión y de bloqueo de contenidos como lo es la escritura, son dos ramas completamente diferentes, haciendo que el hechizo de desbloqueo de Luna resultara completamente inútil contra el mio. A veces el mejor disfraz, no requiere mucho esfuerzo. Y ahora, ya podía leer.

Abrí la portada con mucho cuidado y respeto, sin embargo cuando el borde de la portada estaba a punto de tocar la superficie de mi escritorio, el libro se cerro de manera abrupta, provocándome un fuerte susto.

– **Corazón ambicioso y filosofía del desprecio ¿Qué haces tú, mortal, tocando el libro de nuestro maestro?**

Tres voces que sonaron al mismo tiempo, como si fuera un coro, me pusieron los pelos de punta. Podía identificar que una era una voz grave, mientras que otra era ronca y la última aguda. Mire el libro, el cual brillaba de un verde fosforescente ¡El libro me estaba hablando! Sentí miedo, podía percibir una poderosa presencia en mi habitación, cuya atmósfera se volvió más fría y oscura, como si la luz hubiera sido absorbida. Pero a pesar de eso, halle arrestos suficientes para no perder el equilibrio los primeros segundos tras tamaña y desagradable sorpresa, mi curiosidad me daba las fuerzas suficientes para no desmayarme por el pavor que me invadía.

–¿Qui-quiénes son ustedes? ¿Donde están?– Pregunte, tratando de no sonar atemorizada (falle miserablemente).

– **Nosotros somos la quimera. Creación del poderoso mago unicornio Corghoul, nigromante señor de las bestias, de la noble casa de unicornios; destello del ave fénix. Y estamos aquí, en este cuarto, tras percatarnos de que alguien había roto nuestro hechizo, con intensiones de tomar los saberes que juramos proteger.**

Intente hallar en mi memoria algún mago famoso con el nombre de Corghoul, el cual fuese lo suficientemente poderoso para crear una quimera, porque una quimera requería conocimientos muy avanzados de magia ¡Pero no tenía ni idea de quién era!, lo único que sabía, es que probablemente perteneciera al antiguo reino de los unicornios. Odiaba no saber algo, la ignorancia era insoportable. Recordé la antigua casa de nobles uniconios "destello del ave fénix", sus aportes a la magia fueron los que posteriormente, pusieron a Equestria como el reino más exitoso en el perfeccionamientos de métodos médicos, de todo el continente, rivalizando con las cebras y sus ancestrales brebajes. No obstante, eso era todo lo que sabía de esa noble casa, ya que, a pesar de sus aportes, son normalmente ignorados al momento de tocar el tema de la medicina equestre. Necesitaba saber más.

–Háblame de él, quiero saber quién era.

Aunque hubo unos segundos de silencio tras haber hecho mi petición, la quimera me respondió.

– **Corghoul fue un gran mago, que dedicó su vida a revelar los secretos de la magia del silencio. Fue pionero en muchas áreas de la magia, mayormente relacionadas con la transmutación del alma mortal y el cuerpo. Alcanzo la inmortalidad, pero la envidia de sus semejantes termino siendo su ruina. Lo único que queda de él y sus secretos, es este libro que redacto pocos meses antes de que le tendieran una emboscada en su castillo de las sombras.**

Para ser alguien del que nunca antes había oído, tal misterioso personaje de tiempos pasados me deslumbro, en especial porque al parecer, murió por envidia de sus semejantes. Debió haber sido un unicornio excepcionalmente talentoso, para que esa fuese la causa de su muerte. Clave mi vista en el título del libro y me vi en la obligación de preguntarle a la quimera respecto a su significado. Aunque no podía ver a aquella criatura, el sonido que hizo tras mi pregunta, sugería que dudaba si responderme o no. En cierta forma, era como hablarle al aire y esperar que este te respondiera... lo curioso es que si había la oportunidad que lo hiciera.

– **La magia del silencio–** Finalmente hablo **–Es la magia de la que no se habla. La fuerza invisible que es ignorada, y de la que pocos son merecedores. Es el apogeo máximo que puede alcanzar la magia, más allá de cualquier ética o moral que lo único que logran, es poner limitantes al verdadero poder que pueden alcanzar los grandes magos. En términos generales, la magia del silencio es simple y llanamente, todo lo relacionado con la magia prohibida de los distintos pueblos que Corghoul logro visitar durante su larga vida.**

Una idea salió de las grietas, más recónditas de mi mente. Primero fue un bebé, pero su acelerado crecimiento preño mi imaginación de muchas más grandes e increíbles ideas. Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, comencé a sentir miedo de mi misma, y de lo que podía llegar a querer, mis ojos no dejaban de mirar el libro, me sorprendía de que a pesar de conocer sus oscuros orígenes, siguiera en mí el latente deseo de aprender de él. El ministerio de magia, tiene tajantemente prohibido practicar ciertos hechizos, conjuros y encantamientos, que se encuentran dentro de lo que es conocido como: Magia negra. Y podía deducir fácilmente, que ese libro era de los pocos, por no decir de los casi inexistentes, ejemplares con ese saber aún intacto en sus páginas. No podía dejar que ese libro me abandonara ¡No podía dejar que esos conocimientos tan privilegiados, caigan en otra mente que no fuese la mía! Sabía que estaba prohibido, pero ese hecho en particular, hacía mucho más apetecible su lectura. ¡Maldito fruto prohibido!

–¡Déjame leerlo!– Grite, intentando tomar el libro con mi magia, pero fue inútil, una fuerza invisible me golpeo y me lanzo contra una de las paredes de mi habitación, con mucha brusquedad.

– **Tú no eres digna de ver el contenido de estas páginas. Eres una unicornio común y corriente, solo una existencia excepcional es merecedora de estos escritos. Ya que solo un espíritu, con una alta capacidad para usar magia, puede explotar apropiadamente, los conocimientos de mi creador. Como guardián del libro que somos, recae en nuestro juicio, el entregar sabiamente tales saberes. Como tú, una simple pony, podrías ser quién…**

–¡¿Cómo te atreves?!– Exclame, interrumpiendo parloteo de la maldita quimera. Me sentía furiosa e indignada, esa cosa que me hablaba con sus tres voces, tenía el descaro de denigrarme como maga, de poner en materia de juicio mis capacidades mágicas e incluso mi inteligencia para explotar de manera sobresaliente los conocimientos del libro. Mi cuerno brillo, para tele transportarme junto a mi cama, liberándome de aquel agarre invisible –¿De qué manera puedes catalogarme a mí, como una unicornio común y corriente? ¿Cómo, tu, "guardián del libro" no puedes considerar digna, a un prodigio mágico como lo soy yo? ¡Es inaceptable para mis oídos, e imposible de asimilar para mi comprensión! Porque si en Equestria existe una unicornio excepcional ¡esa soy yo!

El lado más orgulloso de mi espíritu floreció, y no podía pararlo, estaba presa de la furia más abrazadora y ni el desasosiego podía opacar mis ganas de ensalzar mis grandes cualidades, expresadas con una actitud gallarda y agresiva. El guardia del libro hablaba de mí, desde la ineptitud más cegadora, pero yo iba a ser la luz, en medio de aquella oscura ignorancia, aunque signifique enfadar a una fuerza de la que poco sé.

–La academia de magia de la ciudad nocturna de Minstar, es conocida como el templo del saber mágico, más exigente de todo el reino. Fue fundada con los ideales, de las viejas escuelas del reino de los unicornios, y solo la nobleza nocturna podía asistir a ella. Solo la mitad lograba aguantar un año en esa escuela ¡Y yo era la mejor de todas!, nadie podía igualar mi impecable memorización de hechizos, conjuros y encantamientos, así mismo, nadie podía igualar mi perfecta ejecución ¡Todos eran insignificantes magos en comparación conmigo!

– **¡Silencio! ¡Lastimas nuestros oídos con tu chillona voz!** – Me ordeno el guardia del libro, en un tono de voz enardecido, pero todavía no terminaba de hablar, ni quería hacerlo.

–¡Fui yo quien obtuvo el primer lugar en el cuadro de honor, todos los años que ahí estudie! Mi manejo de las pociones estaba por encima de cualquier margen estandarizado de aprendizaje ¡Simplemente era un prodigio, una unicornio insuperable! Podía levitar objetos por horas sin ningún problema y sin cansarme, mis profesores decían que tenía un cuerno sorprendentemente poderoso ¡Oh, y como me envidiaban mis compañeros! No importaba cuanto se esforzaran, no podían alcanzarme, porque…

La fuerza invisible me agarro del cuello y comenzó a estrangularme contra una de las paredes de mi habitación, el golpe de mi cuerpo contra el concreto, hizo que el cuadro de una flor se cayera al piso. Intente zafarme con mis cascos, pero estos no podían tocar aquello que me estrangulaba, además de invisible, tampoco lo podía tocar, pero él si a mí.

– **¡No nos interesa nada de lo que nos has dicho, sigues siendo una miserable y corriente…!**

Me tele-transporte una vez más, quedando libre de la fuerza invisible, esta vez frente al librero que se hallaba al lado de mi puerta. Tosí un poco y me costó recuperar el aliento, sin embargo, todavía tenía cosas que decir y retome donde había sido interrumpida.

–¡Porque yo era un talento sobresaliente y ellos no! Tanto, que la princesa Luna, la gran diosa de todos los ponies nocturnos, me acepto bajo su ala para ser su aprendiz y algún día ¡Yo superarla y ser alabada y amada por todos los ponies del reino! ¡Porque yo soy Sapphire Sky, soy la mente más prodigiosa que hayan concebido las entrañas de la ponidad, y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que mi nombre sea sinónimo de grandeza y sabiduría!

La fuerza invisible me golpe en la cara, para acto seguido desquitarse con mi vientre, demoliendo mis órganos internos con un par de certeros golpes. Escupí un poco de sangre, antes de que mis cuatro extremidades fueran atrapadas por la fuerza invisible y mi cuerpo se dirigiese a ser sometido contra el librero; tirando algunos libros al suelo producto del impacto. No tarde en intentar tele-transportarme, pero en esta ocasión me resulto imposible, ya que parecía como si la magia de mi cuerno hubiera sido absorbida, impidiéndome la ejecución de cualquier hechizo, y conforme lo intentaba sentía un gran cansancio apoderarse de mí.

– **¡Eres una unicornio irritantemente ambiciosa y egocéntrica!–** Me grito el guardián del libro, sentir su gélido e invisible aliento sobre mi cara, hizo que se me congelara la sangre del temor. Mi gallardía se derritió y no quedo nada de ella, para rescatar. Aunque creía en mis palabras con todo mi corazón, ahora me arrepentía de haberlas dicho en la manera en que lo hice.

– _Quizá debí usar un tono más suave para resaltar mi superioridad al resto de los ponies_ –Pensé, sintiéndome un poco estúpida. Es decir, aquí, sola en mi habitación, con una entidad invisible que no puedo tocar y en lugar de mostrar recato, me muestro prepotente frente a él, ofendiendo quizá la única razón de su existencia, la cual es encontrar alguien digno de leer el libro… ¡Solo me falto insultar a su madre, para considerarme muerta!

– **En todos estos siglos, nunca antes me había topado con alguien cómo tú. Tienes una obsesión muy grande, en demostrar tu superioridad al mundo. El nombre de tu maestra fue dicho con desprecio de tus labios, ¿Aprendes de ella sin admirarla si quiera? ¿Aunque signifique estar aprendiendo de una diosa?**

Trague saliva, preocupada, no estaba segura si ser sincera o no, ya que siempre cuide de no ser honesta, cuando me preguntaban respecto a lo que yo sentía u opinaba respecto a la princesa Luna. De mis labios solo salían alabanzas hacia su liderazgo, e incluso ensalzaba su hacer dentro del gobierno y su "buen juicio" en la elección de sus ministros. Pero, lo que yo pensaba era muy diferente. Como su aprendiz podía ver de cerca muchas de las cosas que hacia o no hacia, pero no podía decir cuan en desacuerdo estaba con la princesa Luna en cada estúpida decisión que ejecutaba, a veces deseaba ser aprendiz de la princesa Celestia, ya que ella tiene las riendas del reino, como una verdadera monarca debería tenerlas siempre. Luna era el segundo plato, ¡me atrevería decir que incluso el postre! Pero era a lo más que podía llegar para pulir mis conocimientos mágicos. Al final, decidí ser sincera.

–¡No la admiro!– Dije con firmeza –Nosotros, los ponies nocturnos siempre hemos sido tomados a broma por su culpa, no tiene la autoridad que debería tener, no toma las decisiones que debería tomar ¡Y no elige a los ponies correctos para ser sus herramientas dentro del juego político! A la princesa Luna le hace falta más sed de poder, le hace falta tener más voz de mando ¡Es por eso que jamás podría admirarla! Pero la usare como mi mentora, hasta que logre sacarle hasta el ultimo hechizo que pueda enseñarme ¡Lo aprenderé todo, y la superare!

– **Eso se llama envidia ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene la princesa Luna, que quieres superarla mágicamente?**

La pregunta era curiosa, pero fácil de responder.

–Ella representa a todos los ponies nocturnos. Si soy mejor que ella, significa que la mejor pony nocturna de Equestria… soy yo.

– **¿Y por qué quieres ser la mejor pony nocturna?**

–¡Demostrar que soy especial! El mundo, está plagado de ponies cuya existencia a penas se hace notar, de aquí a cien años, nadie los recordara. No obstante, quienes realmente logran sobresalir nunca serán olvidados, ya que estarán plasmados en las páginas de la historia ¡En las grandes bibliotecas! algunos de ellos respresentados en estatuas inmortales ¡Yo quiero eso! ¡Yo no soy cualquier pony, soy un prodigio!

– **Ya hemos escuchado suficiente** – Admitió el guardián, confundiéndome.

–¿A qué te refieres?

 **–Eres un ser despreciable, pero nos has convencido, unicornio Sapphire Sky. Tú condenarías tu presente y futuro, con tal de demostrar lo que nos has dicho. Con este libro, podrás lograrlo, y por ello, no nos cabe ya la menor duda, de que explotaras los conocimientos que ahí están guardados, aunque te cueste la vida.**

–¡Lo daría todo, sin miramientos a la hora de conseguirlo!– Declare, retorciéndome contra el librero, ya que si me lograba zafar del agarre invisible, podría por fin leer el libro que tanto deseaba ojear. Aún seguía sobre mi humilde escritorio, abierto y brillante esperando por mí –¡Suéltame de una vez!– Le exigí desesperada.

– **¡Hay algo que tienes que saber antes** – Vocifero el guardián, todavía no lograba acostumbrarme a sus tres voces hablando al mismo tiempo – **Como guardián del libro, desaparecemos cuando finalmente entregamos sus saberes a ojos mortales. Tú, Sapphire Sky, debes renunciar a cualquier rastro de pureza en ti, para que tu espíritu no sea repelente para el libro, una vez que mi alma se extinga en la oscuridad eterna, el libro te tomara como su aprendiz y te dará su poder oculto, antes de entregarte sus saberes. Al hacer tal cosa, estarás, como dicen las cebras: maldita de por vida ¿Estas dispuesta?.**

Me encontré a mí misma, cuestionándome si era correcto o no hacerlo. "Estar maldita de por vida" no suena muy bonito, de hecho, pensaba en las posibles consecuencias que me podría traer con la princesa Luna y sobre todo, con el ministerio de magia. Lo que sea que este en aquellas páginas, estoy segura que me traería una buena temporada en los calabozos, o una cita con la guillotina. Para las yeguas, es sumamente desafortunado estar en calabozos, ya que a veces meten tanto a machos como hembras dentro de la misma asquerosa jaula, con perjudiciales resultados para el género femenino. Y la guillotina… bueno, la guillotina es la guillotina, realmente no hay muchas vueltas que darle a ese asunto. Con la "autoridad" que ejerce la princesa Luna, posiblemente me pueda salvar de ambas penas, ya la engañe una vez, y aunque procurare ocultarle a toda costa la magia de la que aprenderé, sé que podría volver a engañarla sin problemas. Solo tenía que ser su alumna buena, obediente y amable que ella quería que fuese y todo estaría bien. Ahora, solo quedaba aguantar el posible calvario que se me avecinaba, mientras me preguntaba ¿Sería demasiado para mi?

–Haré lo que sea– Proclame sin pensármelo dos veces –Que sea, lo que tenga que ser.

– **Así será…**

* * *

 _"Esa sensación ¡Ese deseo!, es como un instinto"_

Fue silencio, y de repente un aullido de lobo que erizo mi pelaje. La atmósfera era helada, tanto que me hacía temblar del frío, y estaba oscuro, me sentía desprotegida ahí ya que no veía nada. Me recordaba al espacio, en el que me halle sumergida tras mi primer contacto con el libro. Pero de repente, escuche unas pequeñas notas, interpretadas por un piano, era como escuchar un tarareo, y, sumándose a su compañía en aquel vacío, unas armoniosas cuerdas de violín tomaron lugar, sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, una sobresalió estrepitosamente, alertándome al punto de casi gritar del susto que me provoco. Un viento furioso se presentó, acariciando mi melena y cuello, mi cuerpo fue atrapado por esta brisa fantasmal ¡Y entonces algo me agarro!, flautas, clarinetes y oboes llegaron para ser parte de la orquesta. Más viento soplo con furia abismal, gire, y gire dentro de un gran huracán. Ahora, podía escuchar también trompetas y violonchelos ¡Esto era una locura!, pero, el reconocer la música que todos estos instrumentos estaban interpretando, hizo que todo tomara un carácter mucho más escalofriante.

 _"Danse Macabre" de Camille Saint-Saens._

No podía moverme, una fuerza invisible me paralizo por completo. El violín cuyas cuerdas me sobresaltaron en un principio, ahora tocaba armoniosamente una melodía esplendida. Un gran placer invadió mi cuerpo, pero no era un placer fruto del deleite por la excelente música, sino uno con rasgos mucho más sugestivos de los que me gustaría admitir. Sentí como si mi cuerpo se elevara alcanzando alturas desmesuradas, así mismo, creí caer al más profundo de los vacíos abismales. Algo se movía bajo mi piel, como si delgadas serpientes me hubieran adoptado como nido para sus crías. Imágenes veían a mí sin yo comprender por qué. Primero se me presento un unicornio de pelaje azul cobalto y de melena tan blanca como el mármol, él se encontraba en un lugar cavernoso donde cruelmente quemaba libros sin estos poder hacer nada para defenderse. Luego la imagen se deformo hasta cambiar por completo, ahora lo que se me mostraba era una gran turba de ponies furiosos con antorchas y objetos punzantes frente a un antiguo castillo, entrando violentamente a los pocos segundos. El unicornio que había visto en un principio recibió a la turba de ponies en su comedor y frente a ellos sin mostrar preocupación desapareció en un haz de luz. Pasaron varios segundos en los que solo vi oscuridad, hasta que, de manera abrupta, se me apareció la estatua que encontré en el jardín del palacio, siendo objeto de un hechizo por aquel viejo unicornio que le obsequio un libro que leer para toda la eternidad.

Ya no había música, ni viento, ni placer, ni imágenes. Todo se esfumo de un momento a otro. No sé si pasaron minutos u horas, pero vino a mí una paz tranquilizadora en el silencio absoluto. Entonces, me sentí ausente, yo ya no estaba ahí, mi mente divagaba en la profunda oscuridad, envenenándose con rabia y malos pensamientos ya que la paz de un principio fue reemplazada por desesperación.

¡Me volví la reina de aquel sitio! ¡Soy Sapphire Sky! Yo, criaturas de las sombras, soy su ama, soy su diosa ¡Inclínense ante mí!, ¡Oh, reino de la nada! ¿Cuánto tiempo has esperado por mí? ¡Tómame, oh oscuridad misteriosa! Todavía puedo más, soy joven y fértil ¡Dame hijos! ¡Dame hijos a los que poder cuidar y amar! Luego, que ellos continúen mi legado ¡No! Solamente yo puedo hacerlo, porque no hay nadie como yo ¡Soy Sapphire Sky! ¡Oh, gran porquería! ¡Aquí está tu señora, aquí está tu amante envuelta en telas negras para este vals que llamamos vida y muerte! Bailemos alrededor de las llamas del infierno y levantemos nuestras copas triunfantes, ante el enemigo derrotado ¿Quién es ese enemigo? ¡Pues yo, yo soy el enemigo, soy mi enemiga! Porque solo la destrucción de mi misma, significaba para mí la victoria, ya que de solo las cenizas emerge el ave fénix renovado con plumas nuevas.

Levante la mirada y contemple una luz. Parecía una estrella brillante que había bajado desde el cielo nocturno de Luna, hasta aquí, a lo desconocido. Sentí que podía mover mis extremidades, la fuerza invisible se había ido y ahora volvía a ser dueña de mi cuerpo. Estire mis patas delanteras e intente pedalear en aquel vacío hasta la estrella, conforme me acercaba, podía ver mis cascos producto de su intensa luz, pero cuando estuve más cerca, note que no era una estrella, sino un diamante ¡Un diamante blanco! y cuando finalmente lo alcance, posando mis cascos delanteros sobre una de sus superficies, sentí una gran energía fluir por todo mi ser, pero me dolía tocarlo. Cuando intente apartar mis cascos delanteros, estos se rehusaron, estaban pegados al diamante blanco, y de hecho ¡Comenzaron a meterse dentro de la piedra preciosa, contra mi voluntad!

–¡Ayuda!– Suplique mientras chillaba en agonía. El diamante comenzó a absorberme ¡Me estaba devorando!, mire a la oscuridad tras de mí y vi ¡Ojos observándome! Un par de enormes y profundos ojos en la lejanía, los mismos que vi cuando descifre el encriptado del libro, ahora estaban apreciando como el diamante hacía de mí su cena.

–¡Tu!– Le grite –¡Tú eres el unicornio, tu eres quien...!

Antes que pudiera terminar mi frase mi rostro fue absorbido, y ahora me encontraba dentro de la piedra. Pasaron los segundos y extrañamente me sentía ¿bien? No, no era la palabra apropiada, sino que me sentía con mucha más energía ¡Sí!, se trataba de una estimulación increíble que me dejaba con un gran apetito, ¡Poder! Eso era lo que estaba experimentando, eso era lo que el diamante tenía para ofrecerme. Un cosquilleo se apodero de mí, excitándome de manera sutil y agraciada para mi gusto. Entonces, volví a escuchar los violines, las trompetas, los oboes ¡las flautas y demás instrumentos! ¡Oh, hermosa música! ¡Oh sublime sonido!

 _¡Danse Macabre! ¡Danse Macabre! ¡Danse Macabre!_

El gran jardín del palacio de Canterlot, donde la princesa Luna me enseñaba por las noches, se abrió frente a mis ojos. El astro nocturno estaba presente en el cielo, rodeado por sus estrellas, sin darle tregua a la oscuridad de la noche. Me acerque al estanque y me posicione sobre la plataforma de mármol, donde la princesa practicaba sus meditaciones. Yo aborrecí su recuerdo ¡Y baile! El mundo giro a mi alrededor, las estatuas danzaron conmigo y alcance un estado que se asemejaba al más profundo de los éxtasis. Mi compañero de baile no podía ser otro que yo misma, y así dance conmigo, en el centro, dando vueltas y vueltas sin parar, levante mi casco y la luna y las estrellas se movieron a mi voluntad ¡Y las hice bailar también! ¡Todo era ideal y perfecto!, pero, al termino de la música el jardín se partió en mil pedazos, como si estuviera hecho de cristal, y me aproximé cayendo, al más espeluznante de los fosos abismales, mi espíritu se sumergió en la oscuridad más tenebrosa, siendo desgarrado y sometido a consideraciones trascendentales, que lo hacían elevarse por el resto de los espíritus pony. No obstante, cuando mi cuerpo se hizo trizas contra el suelo, regrese dentro del diamante blanco como si nada de eso hubiera existido.

Mi mente se volvió más clara, podía pensar más rápido y recordar cosas que creí olvidadas. Parecía como si hubiera recuperado cada instante vivido y perdido en mi memoria, y entonces, una revelación envuelta en aires de tranquilizante consuelo me fue dada: " _Tú, Sapphire Sky, debes renunciar a cualquier rastro de pureza en ti, para que tu espíritu no sea repelente para el libro, una vez que mi alma se extinga en la oscuridad eterna, el libro te tomara como su aprendiz y te dará su poder oculto, antes de entregarte sus saberes_." Fue lo que me dijo el guardián del libro antes de desaparecer, dejando el valioso ejemplar en mis cascos. Esto era lo que el libro tenía para darme, antes de leerlo, pero no podría entregármelo antes de que mi pureza fuese extinta, y por eso podía decir con alegría de que... ¡Mi sufrimiento no fue en vano!

La oscuridad se desvaneció y me halle a mí misma en mi habitación, mire en todas direcciones, veía cosas, sacaba conclusiones de una manera casi instantánea. Miraba en otra dirección y recordaba con exactitud todos los cambios que esa parte de la habitación sufrió con el tiempo, incluso hasta la mota de polvo más pequeña en el lugar más recóndito, era parte de mis recuerdos. Clave mis ojos en mi mesita de noche y note su costado izquierdo ligeramente raspado, con algunas astillas sobresalientes, de inmediato me imagine todas las posibles circunstancias que produjeron ese daño sobre la madera, descartando y quedándome con las posibilidades más factibles. Mire las sabanas de mi cama y encontré una pequeña mancha marrón, entonces recreando un escenario en mi mente, me vi a mi misma tomando café hace un año y nueve días, sobre la cama rodeada de varios libros. Mis sentidos se volvieron más agudos, tanto como para percibir las cosas de una manera completamente diferente, a la forma como lo hacía antes.

Todo estaba exactamente igual, como lo estuvo segundos antes que el guardián del libro se manifestara. Y lo podía decir con seguridad, ya que recordaba todo lo ocurrido con una exactitud casi escalofriante. El texto estaba sobre mi escritorio, abierto, yo me acerque sonriendo hasta él y me senté frente a sus páginas.

–Capitulo uno…

* * *

 ** _Saludos queridos lectores, aquí la segunda entrega de este fanfic, cuyo atraso me disculpo. Intento ser constante con mis actualizaciones. Pero, tenía que terminar otros proyectos antes de poder continuarlo. Las siguientes semanas estaré de vacaciones, así que el capitulo 3 no tardara tanto esta vez. Quiero creer, que ustedes son lo suficientemente comprensivos para disculparme. Cada actualización cuesta trabajo, ya que, además del tiempo, también esta el tema de la inspiración. En ese caso,_** ** _"Danse Macabre" de Camille Saint-Saens, significo un gran empujón para mi._**

 ** _Cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical, por favor díganmelo para poder corregirlo en la brevedad. Así, también se acepta cualquier sugerencia._**

 _ **No olviden pasarse por "Angel Of Music" de mi amigo y escritor Graf Kohlenklau, cuya historia se desarrolla en el mismo universo. Requiem Equestria tiene mucho que ofrecer. Así también, échenle una ojeada a "Talento para la Guerra", el cual podrán encontrar en este perfil de Fanfiction.**_

 ***** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ _ **Tampoco olviden dejar su reviews aquí abajo, eso me ayudaría mucho**_ ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ *****

 **Adieu~**


	3. La aprendiz y el monstruo

**Capitulo III**

 **La aprendiz y el monstruo**

Pesadillas.

La oscuridad que se forma entre los muebles de mi habitación, se vuelven horribles criaturas, concebidas por monstruos sedientos de mi llanto y miedo. Desde que mis ojos tuvieron el don de leer las páginas del misterioso libro, mi quehacer diario se ha vuelto un tormento constante. La cama es mi peor enemigo, y la almohada donde reposaba mi rostro ahora es mi verdugo. Horribles cosas aparecen en mis sueños… me hacen abominaciones. Despierto y aun veo rastro de las pesadillas donde decida mirar, todo me tiene en estado de alerta y mi pelaje y melena apestan, ya que sudo a mares, como si tuviera la fiebre más alta y prolongada que se pudiese imaginar. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que mi maestra se percatara de que algo andaba mal conmigo, e ingenuamente intento hablarme como una madre… ¡Yo no necesito una estúpida madre! Yo ya soy una pony adulta, y es natural que los hijos se desliguen y rompan esos lazos que alguna vez tuvieron con sus progenitores. Fingí lo mejor que pude de que todo estaba bien en vida, de que solo estaba nerviosa por la guerra en que se ve sumergida Equestria. Esto fue suficiente para convencer a Luna, ya que la princesa sentía lo que yo aparentaba tener, o sea, tristeza por todos los ponies muertos en el campo de batalla. Para asegurarme de que me creyera del todo, incluso me auto-infringí dolor para llorar frente a ella, mientras lanzaba lamentos hacia sus oídos, de forma dramática.

" _¡Genial Sapphire! Eres buena en todo lo que te propones"_

Cuando la situación se tornó insoportable, me vi en la necesidad de recurrir a una opción que hubiera preferido omitir. Si cada vez que me entregaba al mundo onírico tenía pesadillas, entonces renunciaría a ese mundo de sombras tenebrosas ¡No más dormir!... Cuando tenía por objetivo terminar textos colosalmente largos, usaba un hechizo que me enseño mi bisabuela, para así desprenderme de la necesidad de dormir, al menos durante un tiempo limitado. La solución que halle fue ponerme bajo el efecto de ese hechizo permanentemente, todos los días.

" _Grave error"_

La falta de sueño me daño de maneras, que esperaba poder solucionar con hechizos, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo, mi magia se debilitaba de manera considerable. La súper percepción de mi entorno (regalo del libro) no fue suficiente para lidiar con las normas de comportamiento social, provocando que los demás me vieran como una completa imbécil incapaz de dar dos pasos sin tropezar. No me sentía una pony, no me sentía ni quiera viva, y mi pensamiento me volvía loca, por no decir que me dolía pensar. Cuando fui incapaz de hacer el hechizo del insomnio, recurrí a la articulación de otra solución, después de dormir por lo menos dos días, justificando mi falta a las clases de la princesa Luna, diciéndole que estaba enferma por correspondencia. Las pesadillas no tardaron en regresar, solo que esta vez, sentí como si hubiera provocado la saña de las sombras monstruosas de mi mente. Se desquitaron conmigo mucho peor que antes, intensificando sus abusos con toda la rabia que habían acumulado durante los días que negué entregarme a ellos. El despertar luego de esas dos noches fue crudo y no podía evitar sollozar en silencio por tener que sufrir tales calvarios.

Mi nueva solución combinaba esta vez dos de mis talentos, la magia y mi manejo de las pócimas. Necesitaba mantener el hechizo de insomnio, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba energías para poder llevarlo a cabo, sin descartar las energías que también necesitaba para actuar y pensar con normalidad. Primero que nada, use magia de ilusión sobre mi misma, para cambiar de un aspecto espantoso a uno agraciado en un gran resplandor, para luego hacer requerimiento de uno de los libros de la biblioteca personal de Luna, donde había una fórmula para crear pócimas mágicamente energizantes, que si las bebía a diario, no sufriría el gasto físico esperado por la falta de sueño.

" _Soy fuerte, esto no me derrumbara… puedo con esto"_

Tome todos mis tubos de ensayo y los llene con mi formula concluida; la cual era de color rosa brillante. Luego, busque el viejo cinturón militar de mi abuelo, y usando un hechizo de transformación lo modifique para que se adecuara a mi pequeño cuerpo. Ahora, podría llevar mis brebajes donde fuera, solo necesitaba ocultarlos y para eso tenía una túnica encapuchada de color negro, que siempre usaba cuando salía del palacio por las noches. Aunque mi hechizo de insomnio no resulto muy beneficioso los primeros días, me ayudo a hacer los preparativos necesarios, para un ritual que estaba descrito en el libro. De más está decir, que la sola idea me emocionaba.

* * *

Mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor, no es que haya sido una pony muy alegre antes, pero ahora, tenía que aparentar ganas de inclusive respirar el mismo aire que los demás. Mi único consuelo era el libro que tanta tortura trajo a mi vida, y lo que lograba aprender de él. Hechizos y conjuros increíbles de tierras distantes y otros olvidados por el tiempo, todo estaba ahí, todo con su respectivo origen e historia de cómo fue hallado. Había también algunos que ya conocía, pero con un alto grado de perfeccionamiento, esto último me hizo pensar en muchas cosas concernientes a como se enseñaba. Es decir, si se va a intentar instruir a mentes jóvenes en algo, en este caso la magia ¿Cómo es posible que se omita el perfeccionamiento de lo que se enseña?, no tiene sentido enseñar algo si va a poner un límite a los contenidos que se van a impartir, esto solo tiene como resultado alumnos que no saben todo lo que podrían (o deberían) saber. Libros como "La magia del silencio" no deberían ser prohibidos, sino difundidos. Los que apoyan ese sistema son seres mediocres. La sociedad apunta a hacer florecer a los mejores, a los sobresalientes y quienes son capaces de dejar su huella en el mundo, pero, incluso ellos, a quienes se les alaba por sus saberes, son mediocres, ya que se volvieron los mejores en lo que les dieron de comer y beber, solo vieron la punta del iceberg y se quedaron ahí haciendo figuritas con el hielo, creyendo que el hielo que veían era todo el que existía. Eso no es enseñar, y tampoco es crear seres excepcionales ¡Eso es educar para crear mentes limitadas!, y justamente por eso, es que yo no soy todo lo buena que podría ser en la magia. Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Las pócimas energizantes que había creado eran efectivas, pero al parecer omití el hecho de que estaban clasificadas como una potente droga… así que luego de retorcerme un poco y alucinar durante cinco minutos que era una mariposa llamada Tamy, salí de mi habitación para disponerme a dejar el palacio. Era de noche y la guardia nocturna ya estaba en sus puestos, pero para ellos verme rondar por los pasillos no era extraño, ya que todos me conocían; además ser la aprendiz de la princesa Luna me otorga de un gran respeto entre mis semejantes. Si bien había muchas maneras de llegar a la salida principal, había una ruta la cual goza de mi preferencia, desde mi primera exploración por el palacio. Y esa era a través de una escalera de piedra labrada en forma de espiral, la cual tenía un barandal de mármol blanco por donde era muy sencillo deslizarse ¡Oh, y eso hice!, me deslice a toda velocidad por el barandal hasta llegar abajo, casi grito de la emoción ya que había dejado pasar mucho tiempo desde la última vez que podía hacerlo sin temor a que me miren; fue un momento de euforia que me hizo sentir feliz unos instantes y mis flancos quedaron fríos por el mármol.

Ahora, solo tenía que cruzar un corredor exterior para llegar al vestíbulo, pero, quien venía en sentido contrario llamo demasiado mi atención, como para proseguir con mi trayectoria. Era un unicornio nocturno de colores claros por la vejez, tenía una larga barba y cejas bastante pobladas, el metal negro de su armadura de la guardia nocturna brillaba y estaba libre de cualquier desperfecto y suciedad, lo que me decía que previamente la había lustrado y limpiado, antes de venir al palacio. Era muy difícil confundirse de pony, cuando se trataba del capitán Barnabas.

–Buenas noches, capitán.

El viejo semental estaba enojado, sus gestos así lo revelaban pero aun así dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al verme, quizá por cortesía.

–Buenas noches, señorita Sapphire Sky– Me dijo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza –Que hermoso regalo nos ha hecho su providencial maestra, hoy.

–Sí, es una hermosa noche. Con sus silencios relajantes y sus susurros embelesadores.

–A todos los hijos de la noche, nos llegan las bendiciones de nuestra diosa.

–No le falta razón, no obstante– Levante su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos –Parece que a usted le hacen falta un par de bendiciones extra. Noto lo perturbado de su actitud, con solo escucharlo.

–Es usted muy intuitiva, su majestad de la noche escogió bien a su aprendiz– Me halago el capitán, liberando un resoplido –Acabo de tener una audiencia con la princesa Luna y el representante de las tropas nocturnas, en el ejército de Equestria. Al parecer, quieren incorporar un regimiento nocturno, a la división de la futura capitana Winter Snow.

–¿Y cuál es el origen de su enfado? Es bueno que haya más capitanes nocturnos, dentro del ejército de Equestria ¿No es así?– Dije, pero la verdad esperaba que el motivo de su enojo fuese más interesante. Los asuntos del ejército son tan aburridos como absurdos, los soldados nocturnos tienen el orgullo, del que su princesa carece. Y eso provoca una situación estúpida al menos una vez por mes.

–Ciertamente, después de todo, es bueno que nuestra gran raza tenga más peso dentro del ejército. Pero la cuestión es, que la futura capitana Winter Snow no es una pony de los nuestros. Ella es diurna.

¿Una pony diurna comandando tropas nocturnas? Bien, eso sí era interesante.

–Si aún no es capitana ¿Por qué no le presenta sus inquietudes a la princesa Luna, antes de que lo sea?

–¡Es lo que acabo de hacer!– Exclamo indignado, mirando hacia atrás, su sonrisa se desvaneció tomando lugar en su rostro la frustración –Su majestad, ha hecho oídos sordos a mis objeciones. Simplemente no quiere escuchar, dice que para que haya más unidad, tenemos que dejar de pensar en las diferencias y comenzar a centrarnos en las similitudes ¡Las mismas palabras que esa pegaso repite y repite, cada vez que la veo en las juntas extraordinarias!

–¿Esa pegaso está aquí ahora?– Le pregunte, mirando al final del corredor.

–No, pero seguramente la vera en la próxima ceremonia que se llevara a cabo en el palacio.

–¿Qué ceremonia?

–Winter Snow recibirá una condecoración, junto con su nuevo cargo de capitana. Las altas autoridades del ejército y las princesas, no dejan de mostrar su simpatía por esa yegua, y yo ya no sé qué más hacer.

Cuando termino de pronunciar la última palabra, me giro su cabeza hacia mí y yo me quede congelada en el acto… presentía que se me avecinaba una petición, y yo la verdad no estaba para estar haciendo favores concernientes a ponies que…

–Usted podría hablar con la princesa Luna, convencerla de que comete un error al poner a ponies nocturnos al servicio de uno diurno.

¡Oh, maldita sea! ¿Por qué me tuve que detener a hablar con él? Estúpida curiosidad la mía, pero al menos sabía cómo salir de esta situación. Algunos ponies mostraban tener tal personalidad e ideas, que sus acciones resultaban del todo predecibles, solo había que escoger los estímulos adecuados. Y el capitán Barnabas era uno de esos ponies.

 _Inquietud._

–Oh, ¿Es real lo que estoy escuchando? ¿Usted cree que nuestra majestad de la noche está errando en su juicio? ¿Nuestra princesa Luna? ¿La gran divinidad de los cielos estrellados?– Dichas estas interrogantes, adopte una posición dramática contra el barandal, como si no pudiese soportar aquellas palabras –Dígame que estoy mal interpretando lo que oigo.

–¡Que los dioses me libren de faltar así a nuestra princesa!– Dijo él, llevándose su casco derecho al pecho.

 _Sospecha._

–No será usted simpatizante de quienes creen, que su excelencia, la princesa Luna de todos nosotros, carece de buen juicio y autoridad ¿O si lo es?

–Señorita, no hay ponies que más se merezcan mi desprecio que ellos. Uso la armadura de la guardia nocturna con orgullo, yo… jamás simpatizaría con quienes duden del juicio y autoridad de su majestad.

 _Condescendencia._

–Esos ponies merecen el desprecio de todos nosotros, tampoco soporto a quienes dudan de esa manera tan descarada, de las virtudes de nuestra majestad de la noche.

–Que los dioses quieran que esta guerra, al menos sirva para dejar al descubierto, lo grandiosa que es la princesa Luna como gobernante y líder de todos nosotros.

 _Simpatía_ _._

–Me alegra mucho haberme equivocado con usted, capitán Barnabas. Con ponies como usted cumpliendo los designios de la princesa Luna, no cabe duda que los nocturnos de todas partes nos podemos sentir orgullosos– Posicione mis casco sobre su hombro, mostrando más cercanía.

–No más orgullosos, de lo que el pueblo nocturno esta con usted. Un prodigio entre los prodigios. Sé que con la guía de nuestra majestad de la noche, usted quedara en los libros de historia, como la maga más grande de toda Equestria– Me dijo sonriendo, mientras me alejaba lentamente siguiendo con mi ruta.

–Me tengo que ir capitán, fue de verdad un placer hablar con usted– Le dije inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

–El placer fue mío, señorita Sapphire Sky.

Cuando escuche su despedida, aumente la velocidad de mi paso y me aleje por el corredor hasta entrar de nuevo en el palacio. Libere un enorme suspiro que me había estado guardando y levante mi casco derecho triunfante, ¡Lo había logrado! Me libre de él más rápido de lo que pude haberlo hecho, mostrando duda o desconcierto. Seguramente luego de recibir tales halagos se haya sentido muy bien consigo mismo, después de todo lo primero que hice fue cuestionarlo como fiel seguidor de su alabada princesa. Cuando las cosas de las que sientes orgullo, se ponente en tela de juicio, solo quieres que alguien diga lo contrario ¡Y eso fue lo que hice!, cambie el objetivo de sus palabras a una misión personal, la cual cumplió sintiendo satisfacción. Esa satisfacción fue la que aproveche, para alejarme. Mañana por la mañana, ya no importara.

* * *

Las calles de Canterlot quedaban vacías por las noches, era notable la diferencia numérica que existía entre ponies diurnos y nocturnos, razón por la que podía llegar a comprender superficialmente el comportamiento del capitán Barnabas. De vez en cuando podía sentir el vuelo de algún pegaso de la guardia nocturna, patrullando, pero mi destino hacía de mi sigilo algo crucial. Los ponies eran bastante eficientes en lo que a construir se refiere, así que había varios callejones por los que transitar pasar desapercibida.

Cementerio Canterlot

Que estén ahora en las praderas eternas.

Leí en el periódico el fallecimiento de un marques, el cual resbalo por las escaleras de su casona rompiéndose el cuello. Esto paso a penas ayer, lo que era ideal para lo que quería hacer. Me adentre en el cementerio de la ciudad, el cual había sido construido sobre la poca superficie plana que la gran montaña posee. " _Borianlound"_ así los grifos llamaban a la primera ciudad suspendida en una montaña, construida en tierras más allá de su continente. Cuando el ejército pony se hizo con el control total de la ciudad, rebautizándola Canterlot, hizo una limpieza cultural arrasadora. Pocos edificios de origen grifo sobrevivieron a esa limpieza, y el cementerio que para ese entonces ya había acumulado un gran número de muertos, no fue una excepción. ¿Qué hicieron los ponies con los muertos? Los sacaron de sus tumbas y destrozaron las lapidas, para acto seguido transformar el lugar en un cementerio equino. Sin embargo, las estatuas y mausoleos de la vieja Borianlound, aún siguen en pie para la cólera de quienes pusieron en marcha tal iniciativa. Por esa razón cuando me vi caminando entre las tumbas, no me extraño en lo más mínimo encontrar un poco de cultura ajena, plasmada en el concreto y mármol que se erguía artísticamente a manera de estatuas y edificaciones que representan la muerte.

No me fue muy difícil encontrar la tumba del marques, después de todo la nobleza no le bastaba una lápida ¡Oh, claro que no le bastaba! necesitaba dejar constancia de la existencia de los suyos tras estos perecer. Alrededor de la tumba había un pequeño jardín con flores, y en lugar de una lápida había una estatua representando al fallecido, sobre un pedestal donde se encontraba su nombre sobresaliendo en letras de oro, sobre un mosaico. Ilumine con mi cuerno el sitio para ver mejor las letras.

– _Marques Beny de la Musto… ¡Esto tiene impregnado el olor de la más pura pomposidad!_ – Pensé riendo para mí misma. De entre mis ropajes saque una gema hechizada para guardar objetos, y al liberar su magia apareció frente a mí una pala. La enterré sobre la tierra y comencé a cavar rápidamente.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco seis montículos de tierra que ya no me estorban. Siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce montículos de tierra que ya no me estorban. Y así seguí, sin parar ni si quiera cinco segundos, mientras una neblina bañaba el cementerio con un manto gris y frío. Hasta que…

*CLANK*

Fue un sonido hermoso ¡Al fin la pala había dado con el estúpido ataúd!, continúe quitando tierra, pero esta vez comencé a escarbar con mis cascos. Estaba haciendo más ruido del que esperaba, ya que la madera debajo de mí, quedaba cada vez más al descubierto. Ilumine con más intensidad la oscuridad del agujero, y, usando mí magia arranque con todas mis fuerzas la tapa del ataúd.

–Cariño, tienes que mostrarte más vivo, cuando estás conmigo– Dije, sonriendo por mi logro. No sé de donde me salio tan macabra broma.

A mis cascos había un semental de mediana edad, de pelaje azul cobalto y melena negra. Él vestía un traje negro muy elegante, con una camisa blanca y corbata pañuelo roja; en su melena decrepita y caída, aún quedaban rastros del peinado que le hicieron, previo a su entierro. El tenía los ojos cerrados, cosa que me alivio un poco, esta era la primera vez que estaba en presencia de un pony fallecido, desde la muerte de mi abuelo, recuerdo que en esa ocasión ver sus ojos sin vida me lleno de miedo. Ver a este segundo pony sin aliento, me hace pensar en la fragilidad de la vida, y como yo, una pony con un libro extraño puede manipularla a su antojo como si fuese una especie de juguete para potrillos. Es injusto desde cierto punto de vida, pero prefiero anteponer mi propia justicia a la de los demás, ya que si yo no lo hago nadie más lo hará. El olor a muerto no se hizo esperar, y tuve que cubrirme la nariz para poder aguantarlo ¡Incluso mis lagrimales se vieron afectados por la peste!, simplemente era insoportable estar en un hoyo con eso ahí. Envolví el cuerpo sin vida con mi magia, sacándolo de lo que hubiera sido su hogar por los siglos venideros. El libro decía específicamente, que no podía ser un muerto con más de setenta y seis horas bajo tierra, y la verdad me alegra de que sea así, ya que no me quiero imaginar cómo olería uno con más de ese tiempo de difunto.

– _¡Por Luna!, ¿Por qué demonios no traje mis tapones para la nariz?_

Levite mi gema para guardar cosas (no sé como de otras forma llamarla y es lo único que hace), y metí dentro de ella tanto al fallecido como a la pala que estaba a mi lado. Ahora la única fetidez ahí, venia del ataúd, pero eso tenía solución. Al estar fuera del agujero, levite toda la tierra que había escarbado y rellene la abertura. Ahora que podía ver la tierra, y el lugar de su destino, manipularla me resultaba mucho más sencillo. Debería aprender algún hechizo para ver a través de los objetos, para así ahorrarme estas molestias. Guarde la gema entre mis ropajes y me marche de ahí lo más rápida y sigilosa que pude, con dirección al sitio que había preparado.

* * *

Existía una fortaleza grifo en el oeste de la ciudad, casi en su borde. Esa fortaleza fue tomada por los ponies y destruida posteriormente para construir una gigantesca estatua en honor a los caídos. Sin embargo, las entrañas subterráneas de ese lugar tenían una alta probabilidad de haber sobrevivido al improvisado derrumbe que el ejército equino hizo. Cuando mi idea del hechizo de insomnio de manera constante y sin parar, aun no daba señales de ser un fracaso, busque en la biblioteca los viejos mapas de la ciudad, encontrando que existía un alcantarillado que pasaba por debajo de donde alguna vez estuvo la fortaleza. No me hizo ni una pizca de gracia tener que caminar por un cochino alcantarillado, pero si las mazmorras de ese lugar, habían sobrevivido, era el lugar ideal para llevar mis planes a cabo. Mis sospechas terminaron siendo verdaderas, tan verdaderas como los siete baños que me tuve que dar ese día.

Afortunadamente esta vez iba adentrarme al alcantarillado con un nuevo hechizo, cuya función hacia que ninguno olor se impregnara sobre mí. No obstante, a raíz del hedor nauseabundo no podía parar de preguntarme: ¡¿Qué demonios comen los ponies de hoy en día?!. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras que me separaban a mí, de las repugnantes aguas negras, a pesar de todo el calvario que tuve que pasar, me sentí contenta de que todo resultase relativamente como lo planee. Pero, un peso enorme borro mi expresión de felicidad, algo se estaba expandiendo y creciendo debajo de mis ropajes.

– _Oh no... ¡¿El libro me dejo preñada?!_ – Pensé de manera ingenua, aunque la verdad tras aquello, no era más reconfortante.

¡El cadáver, el cadáver se había salido del interior de mi gema para guardar cosas! Sentí de nuevo la pestilencia del muerto, y ese hedor combinado con el de las aguas sucias, hacía que casi me dieran ganas de vomitar. Y lo peor de todo, es que el maldito fiambre y yo ahora estábamos compartiendo la misma ropa, podía percibir lo podrido de su tufo casi besándome la nariz, esto hizo imposible mi equilibrio en las escaleras y termine cayendo al alcantarillado, empapándome entera. Me retorcía en el asco de la situación ¡¿Por qué todo siempre tenía que resultar tan asqueroso?!

–¡Aléjate, no toques mi pelaje! ¡Aléjate te lo suplico!– Gritaba histérica, hasta que halle la lucidez idónea para tomar la decisión de tele-transportarme fuera de mis ropas. Estaba mal, muy mal… ni si quiera podía darme el lujo de hiperventilarme, ya que estaba respirando un aire sucio. Pero al menos, ya estaba mucho más calmada. Lo suficiente para preguntarme a mí misma –¡¿Qué rayos paso?!

Yo no había sacado al cadáver de mi gema para guardar cosas, él salió de ahí por su propia cuenta. Pero eso era imposible, no había forma que restos inertes y sin vida puedan librarse de…

–Dioses, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?– Me dije, llevándome un casco a la frente. Un muerto no era algo que se podría clasificar como objeto cualquiera, la gema está diseñada para analizar todo lo que entre en ella, para que así, cuando su propietario quiera sacar algo de ella, solo tenga que pensarlo. No obstante, un muerto es demasiado complejo para que un simple artefacto hechizado, pueda clasificarlo. Seguramente todo mi trayecto desde el cementerio hasta el alcantarillado, mi gema intento saber que rayos era lo que había almacenado, y cuando ya no pudo darle nombre al cadáver, simplemente lo escupió. Suspire con resignación y usando las ropas ¡Qué eran mías!, levite al marqués _Beny de la Musto_ junto a mí, mientras caminaba por el túnel. Al menos, tenía el consuelo de que seguía teniendo puesto mi cinturón con pócimas.

Llegue hasta una enorme grieta en la pared, y me metí por ahí hacia el otro lado. Tuve que tomar una pócima energizante, la cual me estremeció por completo, llenándome de las energías suficientes para encender todas las antorchas del lugar, usando mi magia. La mazmorra se vio gravemente afectada por la humedad y algunos derrumbes, dándole una apariencia lúgubre digna de una cripta. Saque el libro negro de mi gema, y entonces me dirigí hacia la página que necesitaba.

" _Dagnirs, siervos incondicionales de su creador._

 _Estas criaturas fueron hechas en un principio por los brujos cebra, para hacer frente a quienes amenazaban su vida en las extensas llanuras. Luego, el conocimiento de su creador paso a una pequeña comunidad de grifos en el noroeste de su tierra natal. Alejados de la sociedad, los Dagnirs se volvieron los guardianes de aquel lugar, pero cuando el reino grifo se consolido, el estado demando la exterminación de todas estas criaturas. Tal acción provoco una especie de guerra civil miniatura, que termino con la derrota del pueblo que usaba a los Dagnirs como guardianes y cazadores. Cuando el proceso de su creación paso de las cebras a los grifos, no hubo grandes cambios, por lo que el resultado debería ser el mismo en los Dagnirs hechos con ponies."_

Luego de leer un poco, seguí las instrucciones que ahí especificaba, acompañadas de decentes ilustraciones. Hice un circulo de sal lo suficientemente amplio como para que ninguna extremidad del muerto salga del contorno, para acto seguido hacer otro circulo mucho más grande, formando dos anillos. En el espacio que había entre esas dos circunferencias, queme la piedra labrada haciendo letras que brillaban en tonalidad roja. Encendí cuatro velas alineadas que formaban un cuadrado fuera de los círculos, para luego darme unos minutos de descanso.

El último paso a seguir, era un poco desagradable, pero la verdad todo hasta ahora lo ha sido. Del interior de mi gema saque una daga adornada con joyas, la cual use para provocarme una pequeña herida en mi casco, de donde comenzó a brotar sangre. Posteriormente me acerque al cadáver un poco temerosa y le salpique mi sangre encima, para después alejarme un poco. Levante el libro y me dispuse a recitar lo ahí escrito; las palabras que tenía que decir en voz alta eran del Rumano, y aunque muchas familias de ponies nocturnos tenían esa herencia lejana, mi familia no era una de ellas por lo que me llevo varias horas frente al espejo imitar el acento.

–Nu mai mult mort, lumea interlopă sufletul înapoi... ¡Pentru a servi în această lume, încă o dată!

De mi cuerno dispare el hechizo de transformación al muerto y este comenzó a retorcerse, en una danza de carnicería. Sus huesos se salían de su piel, mientras su cuerpo se volvía un bulto de carne palpitante que chorreaba sangre. Tape mis ojos para no observar el horror, pero aun así podía escuchar el tronido de los huesos haciéndose trisas y la carne burbujeante. Una espesa cortina de humo lleno la mazmorra, y yo, aunque estaba presa del pánico, logre hacer mi hechizo de disipación para ver lo que había pasado con el cadáver. Frente a mi ahora había otra cosa, un ser lampiño de piel tan blanca como sus ojos, él tenía garras en lugar de cascos, pero aun así mantenía una fisionomía parecida a la de los ponies. En su boca resaltaban dos colmillos afilados y sus fauces olfativas eran enormes. Lo mire y él me devolvió la mirada, para luego olfatearme… ¡Yo estaba muerta de miedo!, pero aun así me trague mi pavor adquiriendo una postura firme, sin mostrar más debilidad que mis evidentes temblores.

Cuando la criatura término de olfatearme me hizo una reverencia, y eso me tranquilizo.

–¿Co-cómo te llamas?– Le pregunte, pero este me miro extrañado, soltando un pequeño rugido. No me tomo mucho intuir de que la criatura no podía hablar, así que me abstuve de la idea de esperar alguna respuesta por su parte.

–Así que… ¿Mi siervo? ¡Si, mi siervo!– Apunte hacia la enorme abertura en la pared –Tu ama te ordena, que le traigas una sucia rata.

El Dagnir dio un brinco hacia adelante y salió rápidamente de la mazmorra hacia el alcantarillado. Lo de pedirle que me trajera una rata, fue la primera cosa que se me ocurrió para probar su obediencia hacia mí, y la verdad no tardó mucho en cumplir con su cometido. Llego con una enorme rata muerta entre sus colmillos y la dejo frente a mí, para luego inclinarse a manera de reverencia. La monstruosidad parecía ser leal como el libro lo especificaba, y como creación mía que era, ahora yo representaba su madre y diosa. Levante su mentón y este se mostró cariñoso ante el tacto de mi casco; en un sentido muy retorcido casi me parecía tierno. Sonreí emocionada, ya que… ¡Ahora tenía alguien que acataría mi voluntad sin chistar!, y eso ameritaba un poco de droga. Sin pensarlo dos veces saque una de mis pociones rosa y la bebí toda de un solo trago, sintiendo el esperado estremecimiento recorre todo mi cuerpo.

–¡Soy genial! ¡Soy la mejor maga de Equestria!– Decía mientras improvisaba un baile de la victoria, dando vueltas en mi viaje cósmico –¡Baila, te ordeno bailar!

La criatura comenzó a hacer pasos de vals, de una manera muy profesional y elegante a mí alrededor. De hecho, él lo hacía bastante bien, como si ya hubiera bailado vals antes, parecía como si fuese un experto… ¿Un experto? ¿Cómo un noble? ¡Por los dioses! ¿Sera posible?

–Detente– Le ordene, acercándome a mi siervo –¿Marques Beny de la Musto? ¿Hola? ¿Está ahí dentro?

No obtuve reacción alguna por parte del Dagnir, pero mi inquietud seguía latente. En el libro no decía nada sobre que los Dagnirs, recordasen cosas de la vida que alguna vez habito sus cuerpos, ¿Acaso las habilidades eran algo imborrable? Bailar es una habilidad como cualquier otra, y la nobleza desde muy temprana edad aprendía como mover sus extremidades de manera idónea al ritmo de la música. La ejecución del monstruo fue perfecta, solo que hubo necesidad de pedirle que bailara para que mostrara la gracia de sus movimientos. ¡Esto pueden ser perfectamente vestigios de lo que alguna vez fueron! No todo necesariamente tenía que desaparecer en la transformación, y de hecho, podría usar este interesante dato a mi favor.

Sin embargo, no podía pasar por alto que… ¡Esto debería estar en el libro! ¿Cómo era posible que algo así de importante, brillara por su ausencia en las páginas correspondientes a los Dagnirs?, tenía que escribirlo, yo tenía que… realizar mis propias investigaciones.

* * *

Dos meses después

Canterlot.

Todos los días leía el periódico deseando encontrarme con un nuevo fallecido. Logre crear dos docenas de Dagnirs, los cuales viven en la mazmorra subterránea, cazando ratones para sobrevivir, resultando carnívoros a pesar de venir de vegetarianos. Me tome la molestia de investigar a fondo a los ponies muertos que transformaba en monstruos, para estudiar a mis creaciones, con algún punto de referencia de que esperar de ellos. Les ordenaba a los Dagnirs cosas, acorde a los talentos que alguna vez poseyeron como seres vivos, teniendo gratificantes resultados. Si creaba un Dagnir, a partir del cuerpo de un difunto chef, este sabría cocinarme algo delicioso, si así yo se lo exigía. Todos presentaban habilidades únicas, aunque compartieran la misma carencia de voluntad propia. También descubrí que su piel era especialmente sensible al calor, más específicamente el fuego, incluso llegan a temerle siendo presas del más absoluto terror. No poseían sexo alguno, de hecho, los Dagnirs que cree a partir de machos, carecen de miembro y las hembras a pesar de tener la misma apariencia que un Dagnir macho, tienen una cicatriz donde alguna vez tuvieron la marca de su feminidad; claramente fueron hechos, para no poder reproducirse. Aun así, abrí los cuerpos de uno de cada sexo, aun estando estos vivos, para así examinarlos por dentro. Su sangre y órganos se habían tornado negros y habían adquirido un olor a putrefacción insoportable, a pesar de seguir con vida. Sus esqueletos eran similares a los de un depredador, o sea, diseñados para hacer a la bestia ágil y rápida; su vista no era muy buena, siendo su olfato y sentido de la audición, sus herramientas principales para saber dónde están las cosas. Abrirlos resulto una experiencia bastante indigesta, y conseguir las herramientas adecuadas, además de aguantar las ganas de vomitar, no me fue para nada sencillo. Anote todos los datos que logre recopilar en una agenda, la cual se convirtió en mi fiel compañera, mientras descubría más cosas, de las que el libro carecía.

–Sapphire– La princesa Luna toco a la puerta de mi habitación llamándome –Ya es hora, la ceremonia esta por empezar.

¡Oh, gustan de fastidiarme cuando lo único que quiero, es estar sumergida en mis asuntos!, asistir a eventos ceremoniosos era la peor parte, de ser aprendiz de la princesa Luna. No me interesaba… ¡En serio no me interesaba saber porque un grupo de ponies, que no tenían nada en común, iban a reunirse para hacer algún ritual extraño de estándar social!

–Aprendiz mía ¿Estás ahí?

–¡Si, si su majestad!– Le respondí –Iré de inmediato, solo deme un par de minutos más…

Todavía tenía mi reprochable apariencia, y si salía así, lo más probable es que Luna me regañe. Por suerte, tenía magia para encargarme de tales menesteres. Me posicione frente al espejo y borre mis espantosas ojeras, además de arreglar mi melena y pestañas, mientras, al mismo tiempo me ponía el vestido que el sastre real diseño para mí. Para cada evento recibía uno diferente, y al parecer este tenía una inspiración proveniente de las montañas heladas, ya que se veía casi invernal con sus tonalidades azules y blancas. También me coloque unas gotitas de perfume en el cuello y detrás de las orejas, para acto seguido tomarme mi droga diaria; logre esconder muy bien el cinturón de pócimas rosa debajo de mi vestido. Cuando salí por la puerta la princesa Luna me sonrió, a su lado había una sirvienta de pelaje color crema y melena verde, cargando una caja sobre su lomo.

–Te ves preciosa, querida Sapphire Sky– Le halago la princesa, levitando la caja que la sirvienta llevaba, para posicionarla frente a mí –Pero, creo que te hace falta un detalle…

La caja se abrió revelando un precioso collar de plata con incrustaciones de zafiros. Uno de ellos, el más grande de todos, se encontraba en medio y tenía la forma de una media luna. Este último detalle me desagrado un poco, pero la belleza del collar era demasiado deslumbrante, como para no mirarlo con asombro y deseo.

–¿E-es para mí?– Pregunte estúpidamente ¡Claro que era para mí, estúpida! ¡¿Acaso tu drogado cerebro ya no puede ver las cosas evidentes?!

–Así es, quiero que hoy te veas maravillosa, ya que es un día muy importante. Quiero que conozcas a una pony, que ha estado siendo tema de conversación, en las altas instancias de poder.

La princesa Luna levito el collar, poniéndolo sobre mi cuello para dejarlo caer sobre el pelaje que no cubría mi vestido. Luego, hizo aparecer un espejo para así poder verme, y en serio me gusto lo que vi, incluso sonreí con sinceridad. No recordaba la última vez que apreciaba así mi apariencia, aunque esta fuese una mera ilusión para esconder lo que había debajo.

–¿Y bien? ¿Te ha gustado mi pequeño obsequio?– Me pregunto la princesa, pero su expresión decía claramente, que ya había leído en la mía la felicidad.

–Sí– Dije, mientras asentía con la cabeza –Muchas gracias, por este esplendido regalo.

Intercambiamos algunas miradas y nos retiramos al gran salón de eventos. Ahí había una gran cantidad de ponies expectantes, mirando la alfombra roja, en la que resaltaban dos líneas paralelas de soldados con sus lanzas en alto. Yo estaba al lado de la princesa Luna, quien se encontraba junto a la princesa Celestia, quien a su vez, estaba rodeada de capitanes del ejército de Equestria; todos dándole la espalda a un cofre sobre un pedestal. El capitán Barnabas se nos unió a mí y a mi maestra, junto con dos ponies militares nocturnos que nunca antes había visto, pero por su apariencia podía deducir, que tenían el mismo rango que sus semejantes diurnos cerca de la monarca del sol. Se escucharon trompetas, y las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, revelando a una pegaso de pelaje blanco, y melena tan dorada como sus ojos. Vestía una armadura blanca con bordes dorados, en la que sobresalían varias condecoraciones. Su crin me resulto graciosa, ya que era la primera vez que veía un peinado donde resaltaban espirales de cabello tan grandes.

La pegaso se inclinó frente a nosotros, pero más propiamente, frente a las princesas Celestia y Luna.

–Teniente Winter Snow, del décimo ejercito de Equestria– Comenzó a hablar la princesa Celestia –Los padres creadores, han querido que hoy, se haga reconocimiento a tu valía como soldado del reino.

–Herida múltiples veces en batalla, pero nunca llevada por la muerte a las praderas eternas– Continúo la princesa Luna –Un ejemplo de militar para sus camaradas, con grandes dotes de liderazgo y una voluntad que hace temblar a los enemigos de Equestria.

–Las tierras fértiles que en gallardo asalto, has tomado para los ponies de Equestria, hoy alimentan a miles alrededor de todo el reino. Siendo así, no solo una riqueza en materia prima, sino una riqueza moral, porque la felicidad de nuestros súbditos, siempre ha sido una prioridad para nosotras en el ámbito de gobernar con equidad– Dijo la princesa Celestia. Sus palabras probablemente estarían captando toda mi atención, sino fuera por un unicornio muy cerca de ella, que hacía gestos faciales bastante hilarantes, tratando de disimular su enojo por razones que yo desconocía. Su pelaje era color salmón y sus ojos naranjas, tenía una crin oliva peinada hacia atrás y vestía ropajes de tonalidades turquesa con bordes dorados; su postura era afeminada, casi como la de una amante despechada apunto de hacer un escándalo. Por mi cabeza pasaron de inmediato los rumores sobre el amante de la princesa Celestia, y observando la forma en que la miraba me preguntaba si podría ser él.

Cuando regrese mi atención al discurso, la princesa Luna ya lo estaba finalizando.

–Y es por eso, que hoy, en presencia de las altas instancias de poder de Equestria, queremos otorgarte junto con el cargo de capitana, una muestra de reconocimiento por tus valerosos actos, para con el reino.

La magia de la princesa Celestia abrió el cofre, y de sus adentros la princesa Luna levito una enorme medalla con borde de plata, con las cutie marks de las hermanas nobles grabadas en oro. La condecoración tenía una cinta azul, la cual sirvió para colocarla alrededor del cuello de la pegaso.

–Vivo para servir a sus majestades– Recito Winter Snow aceptando su condecoración y entonces levanto la cabeza. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos unos segundos, provocándome un escalofrió. El contacto visual directo con desconocidos, siempre fue algo que me causo incomodidad, pero, esta era una sensación distinta; sentí como si me fuese a atacar, y de inmediato concluí que: Esos no eran los ojos de una pony normal.

–¡Capitana Winter Snow del Vigésimo ejercito de Equestria, el reino te saluda con orgullo!– Exclamo la princesa Celestia y todo el lugar se llenó con el sonido de cascos aplaudiendo. Yo me tuve que unir para guardar las apariencias, pero lo que había pasado todavía se manifestaba en mí como un mal sabor de boca. Fue entonces, que, en la octava fila de ponies de la nobleza, logre divisar a una pony muy familiar de herencia nocturna y melena amarilla... Si, ella era inconfundible, era Misty Rain y estaba junto a un semental unicornio que no era su padre.

– _No puede ser… ella…_ – Pensé mientras mis ojos se agrandaron sumergidos en la sorpresa más indigesta al ver su vientre hinchado y redondo – _Está embarazada._

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor:**_

 _ **Los saluda el tío Mond, aquí con una nueva entrega para el universo Requiem Equestria.**_

"Nu mai mult mort, lumea interlopă sufletul înapoi... ¡Pentru a servi în această lume, încă o dată!" Del Rumano al español es: Muerto no más, del inframundo tu alma regresara ¡Para servir en este mundo una vez más!

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, siéntanse libres de señalar cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción para así corregirlo en la brevedad. También los invito a ver los dibujos del universo Requiem Equestria, cuyos links están en mi perfil y solo tienen que poner "Ir a...", colocare más si llegan más, no creo que haga falta decir lo mucho que lo aprecio y cuanto me suben los ánimos estas muestras de apoyo. Ya que su apoyo hace posible que este gran proyecto siga en marcha.**_

 _ **Si tienen cuenta de Fanfiction, den a "Seguir" o "favoritos" para que sepan cuando actualizo. Además, eso me haría muy feliz a mi, su tío Mond.**_

 _ **Si disfrutan de las aventuras de Sapphire Sky, por favor compartan este fanfic a quienes creen que pueden disfrutarlas también. Eso me ayudaría mucho a seguir creciendo aquí. Ya que sus visitas son muy importante.**_

 _ **Se despide el tío Mond.**_

 _ **Los invito a leer los fanfics del universo Requiem Equestria, en especial los de mi camarada escritor** **Graf Kohlenklau, con su "Requiem Equestria: Angel Of Music", el fic más grande en lo que respecta a este universo.**_

 _ **Se despide el tío Mond.**_

 ***** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ **No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ *****

 _ **Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo**_


	4. La aprendiz y la bruja eterna

**Capitulo IV**

 **La aprendiz y la bruja eterna**

Aura.

Los seres vivos, según leí en uno de mis libros, transmiten un aura que es el reflejo de su alma. Esta aura a veces esta camuflada por máscaras, que nos ayudan a convivir en la sociedad de manera tranquila, sin despertar estupor o rechazo en quienes nos rodean. Sin embargo, a veces los sentidos, al menos los muy agudos, logran ver a través de esta mascara revelando la esencia espiritual del verdadero ser. Y, sinceramente, no creo que existan sentidos más agudos que los míos. La capitana Winter Snow transmitía un aura de muerte impresionante, verla caminar era como ver pilas de cadáveres moviéndose asquerosamente por el gran salón de festejos. Durante todo el festín intente no cruzar miradas con ella, refugiándome en una zona apartada del salón (como siempre hacía durante las fiestas), degustando de lo que tuviera más cerca para comer. Las cosas con azúcar eran mis preferidas de toda la vida, simplemente adoraba la repostería; claro que trataba de ponerme límites para así no engordar demasiado. Esperaba encontrar pronto algún hechizo que me sirviera para comer cuanto quisiera, sin la necesidad de preocuparme por mi figura.

A lo lejos podía ver a Misty Rain hablar con la misma gracia y elegancia, que siempre demostró tener. Quizá sus modales eran lo más a destacar de ella, aunque fuese un fiasco en lo que a asuntos de magia y ciencia se le refiriese. No podía creer que fuese a ser madre, ¿Cuándo demonios es que se casó con aquel semental desconocido? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¡Estúpida, estúpida Misty Rain! Condenaste tu vida a la maternidad siendo tan joven como yo. Me sentí superior a ella por no caer en las tentaciones de la carne, y mucho menos en la necesidad de un macho. Pensando en esto último es que especule que quizá, ella había quedado embarazada por accidente y que ni siquiera estaba casada, cosa que hacía el asunto mucho más estúpido aún. Me la imagine con ese corcel encima, metiendo con brusquedad su virilidad en sus adentros, mientras Misty pedía más y más hasta llegar al éxtasis ¡Maldita puerca!... Trate de no pensar más en eso, mientras comía con premura con intensión de ahogar mis pensamientos en los majares.

Entonces, frente a un gran piano sobre una elevada plataforma, un pony comenzó a interpretar " _Fantaisie Impromptu"_ de Chopin. Su gran talento hizo de la atmósfera algo mucho más agradable, y por ende, tolerable.

–Lo que hoy han preparado para tan magnánimo festín debe de ser lo mejor del reino– Escuche una voz masculina a mi lado –Para que _mademoiselle_ Sapphire Sky este tan absorta en tales platillos, no puede ser menos.

No reconocí su voz, pero si su aspecto, ya que lo había visto cerca de la princesa Celestia hace no más de dos horas. Era aquel unicornio salmón de ojos naranjas y melena de tonalidad oliva. Pero, esta vez, su postura no era afeminada, aunque de hecho, sus ropajes no eran del todo masculinos así que poco compensaba si trataba de lucir más varonil en mi presencia. No tuve que decir palabra, con que me girara hacia él, fue suficiente para que tomara mi casco derecho y lo besara.

–Permita que le diga mi nombre, antes de explicarle porque sé el suyo– Me pidió, a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza. Ciertamente no me desagradaba, ya que olía muy bien… un momento ¿Ese era perfume de yegua? ¡Oh diosas! ¿Quién es este sujeto tan raro? –Mi nombre es Valkane y es de verdad un honor conocer a un prodigio como usted.

Entonces, una chispa se encendió en mi cabeza, reconociendo finalmente por completo a aquel unicornio. Monsieur Valkane era de esos ponies de los que medir su riqueza era algo difícil, aun para los más adiestrados matemáticos. Su obra expedicionaria en África es especialmente conocida por diversos escándalos relacionados con la extracción de diamantes, sometiendo a la población local bajo una especie de yugo donde él es amo y señor, con un ejército de gorilas a sus servicios. Claro que esto último es solo un rumor y mucho de lo que se dice de él, nunca lo tome en serio. Monsieur Valkane, al igual que yo en la academia de magia, sufría del mismo mal, o sea, envidia corrosiva de quienes lo rodean. Era fácil considerarlo el rey de los aristócratas, al menos en lo que a asuntos que traspasan las fronteras del reino se refiere.

–Monsieur Valkane– Musite, pero aun así él logro escucharme, lo revelo su expresión sonriente hacia mí.

–Oh, veo que no resulto un desconocido en toda la extensión de la palabra al menos. En fin, _mademoiselle_ , el motivo de mi conocimiento sobre usted la verdad es bastante simple– Me dijo él, recuperando su postura inicial –Aunque soy un intrépido viajero que ha pisado tierra más allá de los mares, me gusta estar al tanto de las cuestiones que atañen al reino que me vio crecer. Un sentimiento que me empuja, a la necesidad de contar con informantes que semana tras semana, me hacen saber por medio de reportes, de lo que aquí genera estimulación en el interés de la plebe o la nobleza.

–¿Y yo he estado en uno de esos reportes, Monsieur?

–Oh, estimada Sapphire, usted ha llenado varios de los reportes– Me confeso Valkane, y más que sentir algún tipo de inquietud, me resulto casi un honor –Con dos años de adelanto en sus estudios, por encima de todos sus semejantes, fue la pony más joven en graduarse con honores de la academia mágica de Minstar. Y como si no fuera poco, la mismísima princesa Luna la escogió como su aprendiz por sobre una larga lista de otros posibles candidatos, ¡Fantástica victoria por su parte!

–Supongo que al igual que usted, otros también lo consideran una especie de victoria. Pero la verdad, yo estoy consciente de mi talento, así que, de haber escogido la princesa a otro pony, hubiera caído en un error ya que no estaría enseñando al mejor.

–Opino de la misma forma– Condescendió una pony cuyo acercamiento ignore por completo. Cuando gire mi cabeza solo basto unos pasos para que quedáramos cara a cara, no era otra que la invitada de honor, luciendo muy orgullosa su medalla colgando sobre su pecho –Los ponies excepcionales merecen ser reconocidos como tal, y darles las herramientas necesarias para que construyan un mañana glorioso para el reino.

– _Mademoiselle_ Winter Snow, sus palabras no podrían ser más acertadas– Le dijo Valkane, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

–Monsieur Valkane, que sorpresa verlo, la primera y última vez que nos vimos, solo pude hablar con usted cinco minutos. De verdad nos honra con su presencia, al ser su ausencia uno de sus rasgos característicos– Le dijo la capitana, sonriéndole.

–¿Mi presencia? ¡Por favor!, al su lado es difícil competir, pero he de decirle que quizá este año mis asuntos estén más involucrados con Equestria, de lo que normalmente están. Puede visitarme en Yanhoover, para ver de lo que estoy hablando alguno de los días que caben dentro de esta semana.

–Quisiera– Confeso ella –Pero tengo algunos deberes ineludibles aquí en Canterlot por el momento.

Odiaba estar en un grupo de tres, usualmente cada vez que me acercaba a un circulo de conversación siempre terminaba siendo ignorada, teniendo solo un puñado de palabras que lograsen crear algo de charla antes de quedar en el olvido. La capitana Winter Snow y el Monsieur Valkane comenzaron a platicar de manera muy amistosa, parecían casi amigos, así que comencé a alejarme lentamente para así evitar quedarme en completo silencio mirándolos como una estúpida.

–Es un hermoso collar el que lleva hoy, _mademoiselle_ Sapphire Sky– Señalo el unicornio salmón, y entonces baje mi vista al collar. No estaba para nada errado, y ya comenzaba a gustarme a pesar de que viniese de la princesa Luna.

–Ciertamente, es un precioso collar– Afirmo la capitana Winter Snow –¿Le importa si le pregunto su origen?

–Bueno, fue un regalo de su majestad– Conteste en voz baja, ya me empezaba a sentir incomoda –Me lo obsequio minutos antes que la ceremonia empezara. La verdad fue toda una sorpresa, ya que ella no suele hacerme regalos de esta índole.

–Imagino que como estudiante, lo que más le debe llegar de obsequio, son libros– Infirió el Monsieur Valkane –¿O me equivoco?

–No se equivoca, pero me gusta leer. Así que son un regalo que me complacen igualmente, que este collar– Aclare, para no generar malentendidos.

–No se podría esperar menos de usted. No por nada una de sus virtudes, que más se suele resaltar en la alta sociedad, es su devoción por aprender y superarse– Me halago la pegaso mostrando un poco de cercanía viendo que estaba unos pasos más alejada que antes –Yo quisiera leer más de lo que ya hago, el ocio sin lectura es ocio perdido, pero la verdad mis deberes para con el reino me tienen atada de cascos.

–Es un dolor que comparto, _mademoiselle_ Winter Snow. Para mi infortunio, estoy siempre rodeado de ineptos que no saben hacer bien su trabajo, por lo que mi supervisión no solo se vuelve constante en asuntos que no debería atender, sino que se convierte en algo vital para que las cosas lleguen a buen puerto.

Fue así como me incorporaron a su conversación, de manera que comenzando una retroalimentación de anécdotas e información de nuestras respectivas áreas del conocimiento. Por un lado, la capitana Winter Snow conocía bastante sobre grandes pensadores de tiempos pasados y actuales, mientras que el Monsieur Valkane se manejaba más en la teoría económica, donde chocaba bastante con la capitana Winter, al ser esta contraría a muchos de los planteamientos del unicornio. Y claro, yo, la experta en magia y en historia de la misma. Se sentía raro encajar con ponies tan distintos a mí, pero lo estaba haciendo, de verdad conversábamos sin ser yo la callada del grupo. Incluso compartimos algunos cócteles y dulces de la mesa de bocadillos, dando nuestra respectiva opinión con cada bocado. Pero entonces, la princesa Celestia requirió de la presencia de la capitana Winter Snow, y el Monsieur Valkane tuvo que retirarse tras llegar una carta donde pedían su intervención de manera urgente. Me quede sola nuevamente, ahí… frente a los pasteles… otra vez. Una idea, o quizá un presentimiento me dejaron esos dos para reflexionar, y es que, siendo tan distintos dudo que en ellos no aflore en algún momento la enemistad.

* * *

Pasando las horas, algunos invitados comenzaron a retirarse de la celebración, no obstante aun había bastantes ponies en el gran salón real; los suficientes para que me sintiera incomoda con su presencia. Estaba a punto de escabullirme a mi habitación, para leer un poco, pero Misty Rain me bloqueo el paso súbitamente, como si supiera de mis intenciones. Ella en ocasiones podía ser muy intuitiva, pero no más que yo tras mi posesión del libro negro. Su rostro me decía tantas cosas, que no sabría por dónde empezar… Sus ojos denotaban arrepentimiento, mientras que sus mejillas y labios apretados mostraban su clara dificultad para pronunciar las palabras que quería decirme; su oreja izquierda se movió ligeramente y un poco de transpiración se manifestó en su frente ¡Diosas, le costaba incluso permanecer cerca de mí!, era tan divertido que incluso me dieron ganas de reír, pero me controle, como la gran dama que aparentaba ser. Decidí ser yo quien rompiera el hielo, con una pregunta tan directa como mordaz.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre ese semental y tu embarazo?

Ella se encogió de hombros y miro cabizbaja el suelo, ni siquiera su elegante vestido de espinelas azules logra darle esos aires de superioridad, dignos de la aristocracia; al menos no en mi presencia. Su semblante cambio de uno triste a uno más decidido, y entonces movió la boca con propiedad… esos dulces labios pintados de rojo.

–Esperaba que no te percataras del embarazo, no todavía. Pero, en lo que concierne al "semental" yo quería contártelo… de verdad quería hacerlo. Y lo iba a hacer– Aclaro ella levantando un poco la cabeza –La última vez que nos vimos hace unos meses, en aquella fiesta en honor del capitán Barnabas, te lo iba a decir. Pero parecías tan desinteresada, tan indiferente a los demás, que simplemente creí que no te importaría.

Oh, esa noche… la noche de mi encuentro con aquella estatua en el jardín. De verdad había detestado esa fiesta.

–¿Quién es él?– Le pregunte señalando con la punta de mi casco derecho al semental a lo lejos.

–Su nombre es Silver Night. Es mi prometido, pertenece a la casa de los estrella fugaz. Nuestro matrimonio unirá las dos casas de magos nocturnos, en una sola, teniendo mucho más peso en el ministerio de su majestad de la noche.

–O sea, que no solo te preño antes de llegar al altar, sino que es un matrimonio por conveniencia. No sé cómo un escándalo así no llego a mis oídos ya.

Mi comentario apeno y enfado a Misty Rain al mismo tiempo. Ella trato de hallar las palabras correctas, lo notaba ya que movía bastante los labios, arrepintiéndose en el último milisegundo de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Pero al final, creo que opto por la sinceridad al mostrar un poco de resignación.

–Yo no lo amaba ya que nunca lo había visto antes en mi vida, de hecho me rehúse a casarme con él a pesar del enfado de mis padres– Comenzó a explicar Misty hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –De hecho, él era de la misma opinión que yo. Pero, entre vestidores nuestros respectivos progenitores acordaron obsequiarnos unos meses de vacaciones en Yanhoover, solo con la condición de que pasáramos esos meses juntos en la misma habitación.

–Por favor, no me digas que te enamoraste de él en ese lapso de tiempo– Dije, masajeándome la sien, con cada palabra aumentaba el nivel de estupidez, cosa que me daba dolor de cabeza.

–Bueno… ya sabes. La magia del amor es impredecible– Me dijo, sonrojada –Pero fuimos descuidados, me percate de eso ya cuando era tarde. La última semana que pasamos ahí, me hizo suya y yo… aún estaba en época.

–Eso fue muy imprudente Misty, aun así ¿Cómo es que esto no fue la comidilla de esos viejos petulantes que tenemos por nobles?

Ella se aclaro la voz.

–La noche posterior a la fiesta en homenaje del capitán Barnabas, Silver Night arreglo un viaje a Arabia Sentada. Estuvimos ahí todo este tiempo, de hecho, esta es solo nuestra segunda aparición en público… nos casaremos en dos días más, mientras aún me queda el vestido de novia y mi vientre hinchado solo se puede interpretar como un ligero descuido en la dieta. De hecho, me sorprende que tú pudieses notarlo, este vestido fue especialmente hecho para ocultarlo.

Yo guarde silencio, no sabiendo que más decirle. Si antes pensaba que Misty Rain carecía de inteligencia ahora mis convicciones estaban doblemente fortalecidas. El reproche era inútil ya que parecía feliz con el hecho de estar preñada y con la aproximación de su matrimonio. Supongo que las amigas se apoyan en momentos como este, pero la verdad, me costaba actuar como una frente a alguien que consideraba tan inferior ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decirle?... Mis preguntas no tuvieron respuesta ya que Misty rompió el silencio entre nosotras.

–Quiero que seas mi madrina– Me confeso dejándome estupefacta –Cuando nazca mi pequeña potra, quiero que sea para ti como una hija, que te ayude a ver la belleza en la interacción con los demás.

–¿Cómo sabes que será una potra?

–Bueno, si es un potro no lo querré menos, pero… mi instinto materno me dice que será hembra. Puedo sentirlo.

Sus palabras podían sonar muy bonitas para oídos ingenuos. Pero yo podía ver claramente el trasfondo de esto, Misty cree que tengo un maldito problema con lo que a "socializar" se refiere, y quiere que su criatura sirva como una especie de "terapia" para mí. Pero no soy la del problema, simplemente me cuesta encontrar ponies a mi altura, razón por la que siempre he preferido estar sola que mal acompañada. No me rebajaría solo para encajar entre idiotas, son ellos los que deberían alcanzar un perfeccionamiento, para así ser dignos de mi conversación. La capitana Winter Snow era una gran pensadora, así mismo que una gran militar, y el Monsieur Valkane no se podría definir de otra forma, que no fuese como un genio de los negocios. Ellos son intelectualmente superiores y nuestra platica no dejo de ser fluida en ningún momento, porque estábamos al mismo nivel. Si los demás alcanzaran ese nivel, yo no tendría problemas en hablarles.

Tenía ganas de gritar, decirle a Misty lo imbécil y estúpida que era por pensar de manera contraria a la mía, pero, no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo por micho que quisiera. Entonces, le seguí su juego.

–Sera un honor ser tu madrina Misty, eres mi mejor amiga– Le dije, forzando una sonrisa que me dolió.

Ella me envolvió en un abrazo, y yo tuve que responderle de la misma manera, no podía ser de otra forma.

–Seré una gran madre, y tú la mejor madrina para este bebé. Juntas, formaremos un dúo de amor y comprensión para esta potra– Me dijo, tomando mi casco derecho el cual posiciono sobre su vientre –Y sé, que te ayudara mucho cuidar de ella.

–No te fallare, al igual que no le fallare a ella.

Ser una buena Sapphire Sky resultaba más difícil de lo que creí, pero estaba segura que me podría desquitar con ella, de alguna manera, en algún momento. Solo tenía que esperar.

–Te presentare a mi prometido y a su familia– Me dijo jalándome hacía el medio del salón.

Me despedí de mis delicias azucaradas y cubiertas de chocolate, con mucho dolor en mi corazón. Percatándome… ¡De que tendría que hablar con más ponies! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué siempre me persigue la desgracia?!

* * *

Estuve a la merced de temas banales un buen rato, pero una huida al baño me salvo de seguir en compañía de ponies tan desagradables. En serio no podía entender como algunos disfrutaban de charlas tan mundanas y sin trascendencia, ¿A quién le puede importar de esa manera la vida privada de otros? Estamos en una maldita guerra que tiene en jaque a tres reinos, y de lo único que saben, es que tal capitán tiene ciertos gustos extraños y que el duque de monte platino no es tan virtuoso como podría. Necesitaba un poco de apacible silencio y me encerré en el cubículo del baño, obteniendo algo de tranquilidad y un espacio en el que reflexionar. El asunto de Misty Rain me dejo bastante trastocada, es decir ¿En serio un hijo?, digo… Es natural, así prevalece la especie, es el ciclo que todas debemos pasar para completar la razón de nuestra biología. Esta era la primera vez que pensaba en aquello, ya que siempre estuve absorta en mis estudios dejando de lado cosas como el noviazgo y los amores imposibles. Quizá, sea una yegua que no fue diseñada para tener crías, pero eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto, no podía hacerme sentir mal algo que no me importaba. Misty Rain puede formar parte de la maternidad, creo que eso es lo único para lo que serviría, pero yo tengo un futuro mucho más grandioso.

De repente escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, haciendo que me ponga nerviosa. Entreabro la puerta de mi cubículo y miro como dos yeguas comienza a renovar parte de su maquillaje frente al espejo. Una era un pegaso, mientras que la otra una unicornio, eran gemelas por lo que tenían su pelaje, melena y ojos de las mismas tonalidades rosa y violeta. Lo único que las diferenciaba eran sus vestidos, ya que eran de contrastantes colores rojo y azul.

–No creo que su propuesta sea aceptada– Comentó la pegaso de vestido rojo –Deberías buscar otro pretendiente, cuando fracase no tendrá ni un solo bit en el saco.

–Su idea de los viajes en globo es muy buena. Solo imagina poder volar por toda Equestria a tu destino.

La gemela alada arqueo una ceja, mostrándose bastante decepcionada de su hermana.

–Soy una pegaso… eso ya lo hago.

–Pero para los que no tenemos alas, sería un sueño hecho realidad.

–Sigue sin ser muy rentable. Ya sabemos que el ferrocarril funciona… y lo hace muy bien. Crear esos globos necesitara de muchas pruebas, para saber si son seguros; y eso significa más gastos.

–Pero tu estuviste conmigo y con Bronzo, cuando elevo su prototipo– Objeto la unicornio de vestido azul –Tienes que admitir que fue increíble.

–Si lo increíble no es rentable, entonces no hallara continuación– Replico la pegaso –Mejor vayámonos, deben estar esperándonos y ya nos vemos fabulosas.

–Si el proyecto de Bronzo es aceptado, te lo restregare en la cara por lo que me quede de vida.

–Conozco como es ese magnate, y aunque busca algo desesperadamente en que gastar su gran fortuna, no lo hará en algo como eso. El ferrocarril es el futuro de Equestria.

–Te hace falta ser más visionaría hermanita.

–Y a ti te hace falta ser menos ingenua.

Las dos yeguas salieron del baño, dejándome con las palabras de su conversación. Pensé en este tal Bronzo y sus globos, recordando haber oído algo al respecto hace unas semanas. Él era un pegaso con la idea de facilitar la posibilidad de volar a todos los ponies, por medio de lo que el llamaba "globos aerostáticos" una novedosa forma de usar el gas más ligero que el aire, pero, necesitaba financiación para su proyecto. No me costaba mucho trabajo sentirme identificada con él, ya que, si yo tuviera más recursos a mi disposición, podría hacer mucho más de lo que he hecho hasta ahora, es decir, robar cadáveres y ejecutar hechizos raros, pero sencillos. De ahí, que una oscura idea emergió desde el fondo de mi creatividad. Yo necesitaba tener la misma influencia y riqueza que la del Monsieur Valkane para lograr mis propósitos como hechicera. Hasta ahora, había podido completar una serie de hechizos con las herramientas a mi disposición, pero otros requerían de cosas mucho más complicadas, cosas que estaban más allá de Equestria o simplemente costaban muchos bits. Necesitaba como dicen los empresarios… ¡Un inversor!, pero no estaba dispuesta a estar a la merced de alguien más, yo tenía que tener el control siempre. Y ahora, sabía de un pony el cual podía tener en la palpa de mi casco si daba los pasos correctos a seguir. Fue así, que empece a diseñar una manera de hacerlo.

Primero que nada necesitaba un traje para llevar a cabo mi plan. Tome prestado del sastre real varías telas de tonalidades rojas y con ellas me hice una capa encapuchada y ropaje que cubrieran tanto mis extremidades como mi torso y pecho, hasta el cuello. Sin embargo, todavía se seguía apreciando mi rostro, lo que era algo imperdonable si mis intenciones eran permanecer en el anonimato. Una tarde me dirigí a la tienda de disfraces y pregunte al vendedor por alguna unidad única que poseyera, fue así como de un viejo baúl saco una máscara blanca, en la que no se lograba ver ninguna expresión y solo tenía aberturas para los ojos y la nariz; no era especialmente atractiva, pero funcionaría para mis propósitos.

* * *

La sombría noche cayo cubriendo a toda Equestria y yo me camufle entre las sombras con mi nuevo hechizo de sigilo. En los barrios de la clase alta del reino, no era especialmente raro ver guardias velando por su seguridad, no obstante, no eran suficientes para cubrir cada rincón; ocultarse de la autoridad resultaba muy emocionante. Había descubierto la dirección de Bronzo sin problemas, ya que aquel unicornio resultaba ser un tema de conversación entre la chusma aristocrática que acudió a la ceremonia en honor de la capitana Winter Snow. Su hogar era una gran casona de tres pisos, cuyo rasgo más característico eran sus ventanas, las cuales tenían la forma de gotas de agua. Tome dos de mis pócimas rosa, sintiendo su vigorizante sabor a fresas y me levite a mí misma al balcón que imagine, pertenecía a la habitación del semental, lo intuía por las flores que ahí reposaban, las cuales, transmitían mucha vida gracias a devotos cuidados.

Di un pequeño vistazo dentro, y lo vi dormir junto a aquella yegua unicornio que vi en los baños del palacio. La pequeña cerradura de la puerta de vidrio fue un insignificante obstáculo para mí, entrando sin problemas a la habitación, de manera muy silenciosa. Observe sus rostros durmientes unos minutos envidiando que pudieran disfrutar del sueño, que para mí era una añoranza. El acto de descansar por las noches, entregándose al mundo onírico, me parecía algo tan distante en mi memoria, que me hacía sentir melancólica. Solo necesitaba al semental, así que plante sobre la frente de la unicornio un sello del sueño, para que no despertara bajo ninguna circunstancia. Entonces, ilumine la habitación con mi magia, al igual que el rostro del corcel.

–Despierta– Le ordene con una voz aguda de ultratumba, previamente había creado mi propia versión de la voz real de la princesa Luna, no quería correr el riesgo que un día escuchara mi voz por accidente y me reconociera.

Él abrió los ojos y me observo con temor, para acto seguido tratar de despertar a la pony a su lado, sin tener éxito. Su miedo me hacía sentir poderosa, y un deseo encontrado por sumergirme en teatralidad, salió de mi subconsciente, provocando que actuara de una manera… un poco maníaca.

–¿Qué le hiciste a mi...?

–Ella esta bien– Le interrumpí –Solo duerme, y una vez que me vaya, despertara sin mostrar ningún tipo de daño

–Si vienes a robarme– Infirió él –Te informo que la gran parte de los ingresos de mis negocios están en el banco.

–Abre tus ojos y contempla la oscuridad de que hoy viene a ti, para servir a tus más grandes anhelos– Le dije, inclinándome hacia adelante –No le temas a mi voz, pues esta te dará unas felicitaciones cuando esto acabe.

–¿Quién… quién eres tú?– Me pregunto tartamudeando, y entonces me percate de algo esencial… ¿Quién rayos era yo? ¡No pensé en un maldito nombre!, llegue hasta aquí sin haber formulado ningún tipo de seudónimo, pero se me ocurrieron varios en los segundos que hice esperar al semental. Yo era una hechicera, pero, intentaba presentarme como alguien poderosa y al mismo tiempo, capaz de infligir daño… Mi nombre podría empezar con "Bruja", pero, necesitaba algo más… algo que diferenciara el nombre de una manera singular, a la vez, que de una forma mística y trascendente.

–Yo soy la bruja… eterna– Le respondí finalmente –La hechicera rechazada por los relojes que sirven al tiempo, que acude a la esperanza de las mentes incomprendidas. Y he venido a ayudarte con tu propuesta, de los globos aerostáticos.

Su semblante cambio a uno escéptico, no obstante siguió manifestando cierto temor con mi presencia.

–El viejo Granbury no ha rechazado mi propuesta, no necesito de tu ayuda.

–Oh, pero lo hará– Le advertí –El ferrocarril ya ha demostrado su eficiencia, y la burguesía siempre ha optado por apostar a proyectos cuyo éxito se ve inminente.

–¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?– Pregunto de manera retorica el corcel en un tono triste –¿Es que los ponies no quieren avanzar? Yo ofrezco a todo aquel que no tenga alas la posibilidad de volar… ¿Por qué nadie ve el gran potencial de mi proyecto?

Tenía que admitirlo… me compadecí de él. Se podía apreciar que era un gran visionario.

–Yo creo en tu proyecto Bronzo– Le confesé, sin olvidar mis intenciones primordiales –Tus ideas son fantásticas, por ello no puedo quedar indiferente a la injusticia.

Él se levantó de la cama bastante eufórico.

–¿Es en serio? ¿No es esto alguna especie de trampa?– Me cuestiono –Es decir, creo que entrar a las casas de los ponies mientras duermen, es muy extraño para serte sincero.

Desde que el uso de razón apareció en los seres vivientes, estos han estado en una lucha constante por obtener algo; ya no sometidos por su instinto para cubrir sus necesidades básicas. La gran diferencia entre los deseos de unos y de otros, es la intensidad de la ambición. Yo soy un perfecto ejemplo de tal afirmación, nadie que no tuviera la suficiente ambición, hubiera estado dispuesta a sacrificar lo que yo he sacrificado, a entregar todo su ser a horribles experiencias sin dar marcha atrás.

–La cuestión aquí no es si yo confío en lo genial de tus proyectos o no– Dije replanteando el asunto –Sino, qué es lo que tu estas dispuesto a hacer, por hacerlos realidad.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Ante la interrogante extendí mi casco derecho hacia Bronzo.

–Mi ayuda, te garantizara el éxito absoluto de tu propuesta, frente al pony de los ferrocarriles– Afirme entonando una voz más sombría –De hecho, todo a partir de ahora, en tu vida, significara un éxito aplastante frente a los demás; al menos hasta los parámetros que yo estime convenientes. Solo tienes, que ponerte a mi disposición cuando yo solicite de tu poder e influencia.

El unicornio estaba mirando fijamente mi casco cubierto con tela rojo carmesí.

–¿Éxito aplastante en todo a partir de ahora, señorita bruja eterna?

–No podría ser de otra manera. Conmigo a tu lado, las plegarías a las deidades se volverán efímeras, porque yo haré tus sueños realidad. Tu confía en mi poder, y en lo que puedo lograr con el.

Él levanto uno de sus cascos y lo junto con el mío, a manera se cerrar nuestro trato. Fue así que, sin darse cuenta, el noble Bronzo pacto la muerte de un inocente del cual me encargaría a la brevedad. La idea de arrebatarle la vida a alguien más, era algo que no me producía mucho desasosiego, los últimos meses me los he pasado entre cadáveres putrefactos y entre monstruos productos de esos muertos. Sin embargo, sería cuidadosa, con mi alto repertorio de nuevos hechizos sería muy estúpido de mi parte no serlo. Me veía a mí misma hace algunos meses, incapaz de matar una mosca, y ahora, planeaba acabar con la vida de un pony. Sin lugar a dudas la vida puede dar muchas vueltas, pero no tenía complicaciones con aquello, después de todo yo no conocía al pony de los ferrocarriles, al menos no para decir que fuésemos amigos. No podía sentir compasión por alguien cuya relación conmigo era nula, y quizá precisamente por eso, o sea, la falta de empatía, me estaba alejando cada vez más de la ponidad sin yo percatarme.

* * *

De: Despacho de la capitana Winter Snow

Para: Princesa Celestia.

" _Por medio del presente documento, yo, actual capitana del futuro vigésimo ejercito de Equestria, hago saber a su majestad, princesa Celestia, monarca del sol, mis primeras observaciones sobre el asunto que atañe a la encomienda extraoficial que me fue conferida, en virtud de su buen juicio._

 _Ya he tenido el primer contacto con la aprendiz de su majestad, la princesa Luna. He de decir, que a diferencia de usted, no puedo presentir la maldad en ciertos individuos que no la exteriorizan. Pero, no cesare en mi investigación hasta hallar algo que tranquilice sus nervios. Antes de detallar la manera en que me gane la simpatía de esta maga, no puedo pasar por alto el hecho de informar que, en un principio, Sapphire Sky parecía temerme…"_

* * *

 ** _Like si se gusta la historia a mi pagina de facebook: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

 **Nota de autor:**

 _ **He de informar que, aunque disfruto mucho escribir esta historia, las próximas actualizaciones tardarán mucho más de aquí en adelante. Quisiera que no fuese así, pero fuerzas más allá de mi dominio, y con esto hablo de estudios, tomaran mi tiempo a partir de marzo. Actualizar las historias no es una tarea sencilla, por lo menos la mitad de cada capitulo sufre modificaciones antes de ser publicado, y es revisado, provocando que sufra más cambios. Es como escribir dos capítulos en lugar de uno, aunque mucho termine siendo descartado, eso no quita el tiempo y esfuerzo que se utilizo en aquello que nunca vio la luz; aunque es un proceso tolerable para mantener ciertos estándares de calidad. Por eso, pido comprensión y espero seguir contando con el apoyo de la mayoría, aunque por experiencia propia de mi tiempo escribiendo en esta pagina, sé que es difícil, por no decir imposible.**_

 _ **Recuerden que son libres de señalar cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción para corregirlo en la brevedad y si disfrutan de esta historia no olviden compartirla con quienes creen que pueden disfrutarla también, eso me ayudaría a seguir creciendo aquí como escritor. También pueden darle a favoritos o seguir, para estar al tanto de las próximas actualizaciones, si tienes cuenta de Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Tampoco olviden pasarse por cualquier fanfic con el nombre "Requiem Equestria" escrito en un principio del titulo, para encontrar más atormentados personajes. Pueden encontrar estas historias tanto en mi perfil, como en el de mi camarada escritor**_ _ **Graf Kohlenklau.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir, se despide su tío Mond.**_

 ***** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ **No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ *****

 _ **Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.**_


	5. La capitana y su presa

**Capitulo V**

 **La capitana y su presa**

Poder.

¿Alcanzar el poder es suficiente? ¡No! Quien piense que es así, cae en un error fatal. Quien alcanza el poder también tiene que ser capaz de ejercerlo, pero… ¿Qué ocurre con los obstáculos que se presentan en esta travesía? Pues, son aplastados por quien tiene esta ambición, y si no lo son, es que simplemente no fue el camino correcto a seguir. Los caminos hacia una meta son indiferentes al carácter de los ponies, estos últimos son los enteros responsables de su derrota, ya que significa simplemente que escogieron mal. Es por eso, que tengo la convicción de que lograre hundir a Sapphire Sky hasta las profundidades más abismales; si me lo propongo. Yo, Winter Snow, pondré a prueba la fortaleza de mi voluntad, aplastando la de otro.

No puedo decir, que este contenta con esta misión. El investigar a la aprendiz de la princesa Luna me parece, teniendo en cuenta mis primordiales objetivos, una perdida absoluta de tiempo. No obstante, el ignorar una petición de la princesa Celestia, sería algo que no me perdonaría jamás, al ser ella la más grande pony que haya pisado alguna vez la tierra. Como ser superior que es ella, tengo que obedecer sin chistar y cumplir satisfactoriamente sus órdenes ¡No por ejercer como uno de los engranajes que mueven su ejército! A pesar de ser yo, una militar, no es la razón principal por la que mi obediencia hacia la princesa Celestia, es una obligación. Sino, que simplemente debe ser así al ser ella quien es, y yo quien soy. Pero, para serme franca hacia a mí misma, no tengo muy claro como probar que Sapphire Sky es malvada, como se barrunta la princesa Celestia, ya que, en lugar de darme algún acto repudiable en concreto, perpetrado por la ilustre aprendiz de la princesa Luna, solo me dijo que "tiene un aura malvada", y eso puede ser entendido de diferentes maneras según lo que uno entienda por "maldad"... ¿Qué es malvado para mí? Todo en cuyas raíces reside la debilidad, y el deber de los buenos, es ayudar a aquello a perecer. Desde ese punto de vista, yo no estoy buscando maldad en Sapphire Sky, sino debilidad.

* * *

¡Cadáveres!

Cuerpos sin vida son robados antes de tocar la tierra, obteniendo su descanso eterno. Los muertos traídos desde el frente minotauro y grifo, ya no son llevados al cementerio de Canterlot, ya que estos desaparecen cuando no los vigilan. Pensar en ello, solo se me viene la palabra "zombie" a la mente, ya que creer que tras estas desapariciones hay una inteligencia, tendría como consecuencia, aceptar que hay una mente tan enferma como para robarse a los muertos. La necrofilia no me hace ni una pizca de gracia, pero, si existe un pony (si es que es un pony) que la practique, me encargare de hacerlo pagar por profanar de esa manera los cuerpos sin vida de valientes soldados. Casi al mismo tiempo, una extraña enfermedad apodada "la aguja de oro" ataca a la alta aristocracia pony… ¿Por qué digo la aristocracia pony, si las enfermedades no entienden de clases sociales? Pues, parece que esta si lo hace, una enfermedad subversiva y revolucionaria con un odio intrínseco les arrebata la vida a grandes señores dueños de propiedades y fortunas. Y, aunque ha significado el desplome y caos de muchas empresas, otras se han levantado causando furor en el corazón de la plebe, como Bronzo y sus globos aerostáticos. Desafortunadamente, este tumulto de males (y fortuna para algunos), que representa esta gran variable de cosas ocurridas cerca de mí, no son de mi incumbencia. Quiero que lo sean, ya que Canterlot se ha vuelto el corazón de la inmigración pony, que busca un futuro mejor. Por ende, estos sucesos tocan la moral de una considerable cantidad de población, cuyo trabajo mueve los engranajes de la guerra. Ponies asustados, no son ponies productivos, hay radica el problema técnico de este asunto y por eso me duele tanto no prestar mi casco para resolver esta aberrante situación de alguna manera. Mis fuerzas se van con Sapphire Sky, a quien, al ser ella una pony nocturna, me ha puesto en la obligación de cambiar mi horario de sueño y volverme la amante de la cafeína cebra.

–Alto ahí– Me detuvo una voz masculina a mis espaldas, mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos exteriores del palacio, hacia la torre de donde vigilaba a la princesa Luna y Sapphire Sky practicar hechizos –Todas las noches, siempre a la misma hora por aquí, me parece de lo más sospechoso, por decir lo menos.

Al darme media vuelta, me encontré con el capitán unicornio Barnabas de la guardia nocturna. Nunca me tome la molestia de tener algún registro de sus pasos, un error demasiado tarde para remediar. No obstante, mis asuntos concernientes a mis movimientos nocturnos, solo podían ser revelados a la princesa Celestia. Si la guardia nocturna estuviera al tanto de ellos, hay un riesgo de que a la brevedad la princesa Luna también quede al tanto, y en consecuencia, posiblemente también Sapphire Sky. No es por ser arrogante, pero sería estúpido de mi parte, no considerar el factor de que mis acciones en el frente, han estimulado en gran medida el interés colectivo de todo pony quien se considere equestre. Por lo que mi presencia difícilmente sería ignorada.

–Vaya, no todas las noches tengo el agrado, de cruzarme con usted capitán Barnabas. Pero me temo, que ahora no es el momento, tengo asuntos personales que atender– Ya dejando claro que no tenía tiempo para hablar, continúe mi camino.

–El ejército no es inmune a la autoridad que rige cuando el sol se oculta. Al igual que la guardia real, no puede ser indiferente a la jurisdicción de la noche, el gran ejército tampoco puede ser indiferente.

Me detuve y resople con fastidio, usar las normas contra mí era un movimiento de esperar. Pero por su edad anciana supuse erróneamente que su memoria no le sería un aliado confiable. Si quería enfrentarme, pues, dejare que lo intente.

–Los asuntos del ejército no le conciernen a la guardia nocturna, así como la guardia real no puede indagar en sus asuntos, ustedes tampoco pueden indagar en los de ellos. Y lo mismo corre para nosotros, que peleamos en los frentes abiertos.

El capitán Barnabas oculto su disgusto con muy poco éxito, cosa que provoco en mí una leve sonrisa que intente disimular como una mueca de incomodidad.

–Hay un registro de las actividades nocturnas, debería aclarar los motivos de estos "paseos", si quiere pasar libre de sospechas y especulaciones apresuradas.

–Lo haré gustosamente, cuando me presente una solicitud del ministerio de la guerra, o una orden con el sello real. Por ahora, no me veo en la obligación de hacerlo. ¿Quiere discutir sobre ello, o ya puedo marchar en paz?

–Se puede distinguir en tu tono, tu desconocimiento sobre mí.

El viejo estúpido sonó arrogante, pero no me molesto, quería saber lo que tenía que decirme. Puede que esté jugando su última carta para hacerme hablar.

–El respeto a los veteranos, es propio entre nosotros, los ponies que luchan por el reino. Tristemente, pareces la excepción, y estoy seguro que a esto podría interesar a algunos viejos amigos, miembros del ministerio de la guerra– Mientras hablaba, comenzó a acercarse hacia mí –Claro, que no veo la necesidad de ti floreciera la buena voluntad de decirle a este viejo, tus motivos e intenciones.

Ahora tenía al anciano unicornio tan cerca que podía oler el perfume que se untaba en la barba, y me resultaba bastante desagradable, ya que la fragancia a pesar de ser seguramente muy costosa, no era para nada agraciada de aroma. De hecho, el mío resultaba oler mejor, y estoy hablando de agua fría y a veces sudor.

–Yo lo respeto capitán Barnabas– Replique para asombro de él –Precisamente por eso, le extiendo este trato. Imagine por un momento, que viniese alguien que no respeto y me dijera lo que usted me está diciendo… ¡Le rompería las costillas de una patada por entrometido!

–Esto es insultante– Expreso con indignación él, levantando la cabeza a manera de repudio. Imagino que desde su punto de vista yo no era más que una plebeya, ya que su familia pertenecía a la alta nobleza –Hable de una vez, y no me haga perder más el tiempo.

–Que tenga una linda noche, estimado capitán Barnabas. Tanto su princesa como el pueblo pony, agradecen su importante labor.

Dichas esas palabras di media vuelta y comencé a caminar, alejándome del unicornio.

–¡No hemos terminado!– Exclamo con frustración –Exijo que regrese aquí y me diga lo que le he solicitado.

Yo hice caso omiso de sus palabras y seguí mi camino, ni siquiera me percate del instante en que deje de escuchar su tosca voz. La conversación con el capitán Barnabas no fue algo que disfrutase, pero logre sacar algo útil de ella, cosa que hizo que valiera la pena. Los nocturnos tenían algo que me podía ser de mucha utilidad, puede que no con Sapphire Sky, pero si con el asunto de los cadáveres desaparecidos. Si halló algo importante sobre aquello, puede que consiga el beneplácito de la princesa Celestia, para dedicar tiempo a eso, en lugar de a Sapphire Sky.

* * *

Ya que la princesa Celestia me dio libertad de acción para proceder como a mí se me plazca en esta investigación, decidí darme un descanso. Pero claro, no era un descanso en sí, ya que los registros nocturnos, según me habían comentado una vez, son tan bastos como la antigua jurisprudencia unicornio, pero también tenían la cómoda característica de una organización digna de elogio. Hice una pequeña recopilación de los días, en que comenzó a notarse la desaparición de cadáveres (pudo haber estado sucediendo desde mucho antes de lo que se cree) y me aproxime al templo luna llena, done se almacenaban estos registros. Antes había visto aquel lugar desde afuera, admirando su preciosa fachada gótica, con enormes pilares y gárgolas, pero esta era la primera vez que me animaba a entrar. Por dentro no era menos impresionante, el ruido que hacían mis cascos al caminar por el suelo de mármol, revelaba mi presencia a varios metros de distancia. A mi derecha e izquierda me sentía observada por estatuas de héroes nocturnos, de tiempos donde aún el pueblo que alababa la noche se encontraba dividido en tribus. Frente a mí, a más o menos cinco metros, una pony unicornio sobre un escritorio, revisaba y sellaba pergaminos. Ella tenía en la cabeza uno de esos cascos que sostienen cristales frente a los ojos, para los ponies con problemas de visión, y me sorprendió, ya que tenía casi mi edad. De hecho se veía bastante apetecible, pero no tenía tiempo para coquetear con nocturnas. Su puesto de trabajo estaba sobre un enorme mosaico de estrella donde se abrían tres caminos (descartando el de la entrada). Sobre nuestras cabezas se hallaba la circunferencia de una cúpula, cuyo centro abierto, permitía que la plateada luz de la luna entrara furtivamente.

Mire a la unicornio y ella me devolvió la mirada. Los cristales en frente de sus orbes hacían que sus ojos se vieran más grandes, cosa que me incomodaba un poco. En una placa dorada sobresaliente en el escritorio, podría apreciar el nombre de "Hynstar Blue", además de un busto de la princesa Luna donde reposaba un cuervo.

–Buenas noches, visitante, mi nombre es Hynstar Blue– Se presentó ella –¿Quién es usted y qué quiere?

–Mi nombre es Winter Snow, capitana perteneciente al ejército de Equestria. Quiero acceso a los registros nocturnos.

–¿El ejército? Esta es la primera vez que alguien del ejército viene aquí con esas intenciones– Me comento ella –Debo admitir, que me toma un poco por sorpresa. Las reglas señalan que el acceso a los registros está prohibido, con pocas excepciones, para la guardia real; pero no estipula nada acerca del ejército.

–¿Y eso quiere decir qué…?

–Que no estoy segura de cómo actuar– Me respondió Hynstar Blue con sinceridad, un poco cabizbaja. Se escuchaba apenada, como si eso le avergonzara de alguna manera –¿El motivo tras tus intensiones, involucra algún asunto relacionado con el ministerio de la guerra? Necesito una razón de peso, para así hacer uso de mi libre albedrío, frente a esta falta de normas.

–Razón de peso, bien. Si lo pones de esa manera, creo que, siempre y cuando lo que te diga no salga de estas paredes, puedo darte esa razón de peso.

–La visita y la acción de adentrarse en una de las secciones del templo, quedaran registradas. Sin embargo, al ser esta una situación poco usual, supongo que lo que se archive respecto a esto puede tener la peculiaridad de omitir las razones.

Por el tono de voz que empleaba, podía deducir que estaba muy nerviosa. No era una pony tímida, pero al carecer de normas, se veía casi desorientada, o al menos eso podía intuir de sus gestos y manera de hablar. Quizá pertenecía a una de esas familias, que daba toda su vida a un oficio, y al entregarse a ello en cuerpo y alma, se sentían como pez fuera del agua cuando algo no seguía los patrones correspondientes. Desde cierta perspectiva era respetable, a la vez que triste.

–No tengo problemas con eso, es algo que puedo aceptar.

Tras explicarle (con uno que otro adorno) sobre los cadáveres desaparecidos, se espantó de sobremanera. Ella no tenía idea de lo que ocurría en Canterlot, cosa que me llevo a sospechar que vivía en el templo, aislada del mundo, trabajando para la guardia nocturna sin chistar entre pergaminos y documentos. Cuando le pregunte sobre porque no estaba enterada, me confeso que la habían educado para ignorar todo tipo de distracciones, y así cumplir su trabajo con total eficiencia. Hynstar vio honorable mi misión, y me dio visto bueno para adentrarme en las entrañas del templo.

–Debe ser genial ser una capitana– Me comento ella, mostrando ilusión en sus ojos –¿Tienes ponies que obedecen todo lo que les dices?

–Sino lo hacen, hay un batallón de castigo al que los puedo enviar por su indisciplina.

–¿Alguna vez has ido al teatro? ¿Cómo es? ¿Van muchos ponies?

Sin percatarme, Hynstar comenzó a inundarme hasta el cuello de preguntas. Yo intente ser lo más cortante y directa posible en cada una de ellas, para que así no tomara mucho de mi tiempo. Pero ella, aun con mi falta de condescendencia, para darle largas y descriptivas respuestas, se conformaba con lo poco que obtenía y me hacía muchas más preguntas. Cosas sencillas como un día de campo, le resultaban fascinantes, al igual que misteriosas e inquietantes.

–Lo siento, estoy hablando demasiado– Me dijo Hynstar, encogiéndose de hombros –Mejor ve pronto a hacer lo que tienes que hacer. No se supone que interactúe mucho con ponies de afuera.

Ella me indico el pasillo a seguir para llegar a los registros. Cuando nos despedimos, le di un beso en la mejilla, muy prolongado. Puede que Hynstar muera entre las paredes de este lugar, y de verdad… me ponía muy triste. Prefiero matar, antes que condenar a alguien al encierro, y prefiero morir antes que morir encerrada.

* * *

Enormes filas de estanterías con libros, se abrieron frente a mis ojos. Frente a mí, estaban los registros de la guardia nocturna, desde su fundación como tal. Podía saber que paso una noche hace cinco o veinte años sin problemas, pero yo solo necesitaba saber los de unos días específicos estas dos últimas semanas. Cerca de la entrada principal pude ver unos planos, los cuales dejaban al descubierto el esqueleto del gran salón de los registros. Había varios pisos inferiores, afortunadamente, los más recientes estaban en la primera planta superior, así que no tarde mucho en dar con el paradero de los pergaminos que precisaba. Sin embargo, grande fue mi decepción tras horas de ardua lectura, no encontrar absolutamente nada útil.

–¡La guardia nocturna está llena de imbéciles!– Exclame, golpeando una de las estanterías –Esta registrado hasta el estornudo de un perro, pero nada sospechosamente útil, las noches en que desaparecieron los cadáveres.

– _Al menos ahora sé de los mejores lugares donde conseguir prostitutas aquí_ – Pensé, sintiendo mi cara caliente.

Estaba por marchar… ¡Quería irme a dormir después de encontrar un baño! Pero, una idea asalto mi cabeza, como si de piratas a galeón equestre se tratase. Un galeón con una capitana pirata muy linda, de voluptuosidad seductora… de redondos y firmes flancos. Ella se acerca a mí y entonces me toma y la golpeo hasta medio matarla, para luego llevarla a la cama y yo… Un momento… ¡Maldita sea, como me gusta perder el tiempo! No debería estar pensando en yeguas en estos momentos, tendré ese instante después. Ahora, lo importante es darle a estos registros un nuevo fin, relacionado con Sapphire Sky… ¡Obteniendo más decepción! Era la misma asquerosa rutina noche tras noche, dar un paseo después del almuerzo, encerrarse en su cuarto hasta sus lecciones con la princesa luna y luego regresar a su cuarto otra vez ¡Y todo eso ya lo sabía! ¡¿Celestia, por qué me castigas?! Pero bueno, puede que estos pergaminos aún me sean de utilidad, ya que hay otras semanas donde Sapphire Sky no estuvo bajo mi vigilancia. Decidí llevarme algunos prestados, escondiéndolos dentro de mi armadura, con la intensión de devolverlos en un futuro cercano, estoy casi segura que no los extrañaran. Tengo demasiado sueño para seguir quemándome las pestañas.

* * *

Tres días después

La situación en Canterlot ahora también involucra a Yanhoover y Baltimare, repitiéndose el mismo fenómeno. Se dice, que los ponies de alta estirpe, al verse intimidados por la muerte de sus conocidos y socios, marcharon de Canterlot, llevando esta maldición o enfermedad, a otros asentamientos de Equestria. Sin embargo, a pesar de que muchos grandes señores empresarios, perecen por causas cada vez más misteriosas, pareciese como si hubiera más ponies acaudalados que antes. Como si esto fuese una hidra, donde al cortar una cabeza dos más la reemplazan. Estaba pensando esto último, mientras leía los movimientos de Sapphire Sky en los pergaminos que me restabas, lo único que he sacado hasta el momento, es que la yegua había desaparecido una que otra noche, antes de que comenzara a vigilarla. Cosa que no precisamente señala que este haciendo algo malo, puede que fuese a reunirse con amigos de su vieja academia o incluso un novio secreto, después de todo es una pony muy hermosa a pesar de sus problemas para socializar. Escribí las únicas fechas en que su actividad había cambiado en un trozo de papel, después de todo, era lo único que tenía hasta el momento, cosa que me hacía sentir pena por mí misma… ¿Cómo puedo ser tan patética? ¿Así es como planeo ser un pony excepcional? Si no supero esta prueba, sabré que mi voluntad no puede ir contra los designios de los altísimos, y por ende, tampoco podrá cambiar el mundo.

Esa tarde, poco antes de que la princesa Luna alzara su astro, fui al templo de la noche para así devolver los pergaminos que tome prestados. Obviamente no le podía decir eso a Hynstar, así que le invente que tenía una nueva pista que seguir, para así no dejar en evidencia lo poco eficaz que era. Al salir del salón de los registros me acerque a ella para despedirme.

–Espero que tu noche sea agradable, sé que la mía, probablemente no– Le dije, fingiendo una sonrisa.

–Mi padre me decía, que la única forma de hacer las cosas, es hacerlas bien– Me comento, pero no entendí el propósito de sus palabras ¿Acaso intento darme ánimos? Se ve a todas luces que no habla con muchos ponies.

–Intentare… hacer eso.

Ella negó con la cabeza, de manera nerviosa.

–No, no… déjame terminar. Lo que quería decir después de eso, es que luego de un tiempo, comprendí que con eso no bastaba. Los ponies necesitamos propósitos, en nuestras acciones tiene que haber algún significado que consideremos importante, y mucho más grande que nosotros. Así hacemos las cosas bien, y si no, damos todo lo que podemos por hacerlas.

–No te entiendo– Dije extrañada –¿Acaso a ti te gusta estar aislada del mundo, tras este escritorio?

–No, no señorita Winter Snow. Pero, estoy consciente, de que mi labor aquí es muy importante, y que solo yo con mi dedicación y esfuerzo puedo llevarla a buen término. Yo tramito muchos documentos, que involucran a muchos ponies, es como si un pequeño grano de mi ser… se involucrara en sus vidas.

Podía entender a lo que se refería Hynstar, hasta cierto punto. Ella solo era un pequeño engranaje, sin embargo, sin ella las demás pequeñas piezas que conforman este sistema, no podrían moverse. Pero, yo no podía sentir orgullo de ser como ella, ya que pequeños engranajes los hay por todas partes. Lo que yo busco es ser una pieza central e infaltable, casi imposible de reemplazar.

–Podría discutirte eso, pero esta es una de esas ocasiones, en las que no quiero que un pony vea las cosas como yo– Le dije, sacando unos papeles viejos del interior de mi armadura –En lugar de eso, te daré estos periódicos viejos que encontré en la posada donde ocasionalmente duermo.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en la comisura de sus labios, y rápidamente la pony nocturna me arrebato las hojas de periódico con su magia. Verla así de feliz, hizo que me sintiera bien conmigo misma, era como ver a una potrilla al darle un dulce. Ojeo los títulos con asombro, pasando las hojas frente a ella con rapidez.

–Vaya, sí que eso de los muertos robados, es cosa sería. Estos tienen fechas desde hace meses…

–Lo sé, es… un momento, ¿dijiste meses?

–Sí, aquí hay cuerpos desaparecidos de sus tumbas– Indico Hynstar, mostrándome el titular al que se refería. No tardo en mostrarme otro, con una noticia similar.

–Esa fecha… me suena de algo. Pero, en ese entonces no estuve aquí– Le comente, llevándome mi casco derecho al mentón, de manera pensativa –¿Te importa si recorto la noticia y me la llevo?

–Puedes llevártela, aquí tengo varías noticias más que poder ojear. Además, ese tipo de temas me parecen escabrosos, no son lo mío, casi prefiero no saber mucho al respecto.

Tras despedirnos, la fecha de aquella noticia fue dando vueltas en mi cabeza lo que restaba de la noche. Fui al palacio de Canterlot, a cumplir con mis vigilancia, desde una de las torres veía a la princesa Luna y Sapphire Sky practicar diversos hechizos, luego de haber pasado un par de horas en la biblioteca. Ver sus increíbles capacidades era fascinante, pero no lograba llenar este vacío que sentía, al verme sumergida en la inquietud de la fecha. Por más que intentaba recordar, no hallaba razón o hecho alguno, que diera a esa noche un significado suficientemente relevante, como para causar en mí un profundo desasosiego. Cuando mi rutina de vigilancia llego a su fin, me retire a la rustica posada en la que descansaba.

* * *

La habitación era sencilla pero cómoda, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, una cama, un pequeño estante, una silla y un escritorio, además de un pequeño baño. Era verano así que me gustaba dormir con la ventana abierta, encendí unas velas y lleve el recorte de periódico que traía conmigo, junto al trozo de papel donde tenía movimientos de Sapphire Sky previos a mi llegada a Canterlot. Me quite mi armadura y me tire sobre la cama, estirando mis extremidades mientras bostezaba, dándole una especie de saludo al techo. Me preguntaba cuándo podría regresar al frente y poner en marcha a mis nuevas tropas, la situación no era desesperada, pero cada minuto que el enemigo tenía para descansar, era un minuto que representaba una derrota para nosotros. Hasta ahora el campo de batalla ha sido una decepción, ya que el fortalecimiento no ha sido reciproco. Así, la guerra difícilmente será parte de una cultura, y por lo tanto, esta se terminara en algún momento, llevándose sus beneficios consigo. De ahí que no puedo conformarme con el puesto de capitana, que, aunque represento un gran desafío en su momento, no deja de ser algo que ya otros antes que yo hayan alcanzado.

Mi mirada se clavó sobre la vela que había encendido sobre el pequeño estante de mi cuarto, ahí donde también reposaba el recorte de periódico y los viejos movimientos de Sapphire Sky. Mis ojos orbitaron hacia esos papeles, observándolos fijamente, hasta que decidí mirarlos más de cerca alcanzándolos con mi casco derecho. Lo referente a Sapphire Sky parece un camino que no me llevara a ninguna parte, por ende tampoco elevara mi nombre e imagen, pero con lo de los cadáveres desaparecidos… ¡Quizá consiga el aprecio de toda Canterlot, o inclusive Equestria entera!, además de que solucionar un problema que tiene en jaque a la nobleza, me daría su apoyo para futuros movimientos. Siempre hay que estár bien con el pueblo, pero sin descuidar a la clase alta, ya que esta última puede hacer cosas que el promedio solo puede aspirar a conseguir.

– _Quizá la princesa Celestia, solo sufra de paranoia_ – Pensé mientras leía una vez más la noticia, pero no tarde en arrepentirme de concebir tal idea y tomarla en serio. La princesa Celestia es un ser perfecto, único y que difícilmente puede errar. Sin embargo, me frustra no poder cumplir con sus expectativas. Al terminar de leer el recorte de periódico fije mi vista en el trozo de papel –¿Qué es esto?

Una de las fechas en que Sapphire Sky había salido del palacio, fue la noche previa al día que señala la noticia de los muertos desaparecidos. Fue… la noche… previa… esa noche… una noche antes… de lo que pasara… ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! Es imposible que esto esté relacionado con lo otro. Sapphire Sky es una pony educada, inteligente y sobresaliente. Tome el resto de las fechas en que Sapphire Sky había salido del palacio y las coloque sobre el escritorio, para acto seguido sacar desde uno de los cajones otros periódicos viejos. Encendí otra vela y me dispuse a leerlos, haciendo un recopilatorio de todas las noticias referentes a los muertos desaparecidos los meses precedentes a mi llegada. Sentí un escalofrío que me entumió el cuerpo durante un par de segundos, la sensación era horrible… las noches y días calzaban perfectamente… ¡Sapphire Sky había salido del palacio todas las noches previas, al día en que se anunciaba la desaparición de uno de los cadáveres!

* * *

 ** _Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de facebook: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

 **Nota de autor:**

 _ **Sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero mis estudios me tienen sumergido en ese estado, donde hay pocos espacios a los cuales dedicar a la imaginación xD... Probablemente ya estemos a la mitad de este fanfic, o por lo menos cerca de la mitad. Así que tengo que agradecer a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí y desear que disfruten de lo que queda de esta historia.**_

 _ **Recuerden que son libres de señalar cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción para corregirlo en la brevedad y si disfrutan de esta historia no olviden compartirla con quienes creen que pueden disfrutarla también, eso me ayudaría a seguir creciendo aquí como escritor. También pueden darle a favoritos o seguir, para estar al tanto de las próximas actualizaciones, si tienes cuenta de Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Tampoco olviden pasarse por cualquier fanfic con el nombre "Requiem Equestria" escrito en un principio del titulo, para encontrar más atormentados personajes. Pueden encontrar estas historias tanto en mi perfil, como en el de mi camarada escritor**_ _ **Graf Kohlenklau.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir, se despide su tío Mond.**_

 ***** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ **No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ *****

 _ **Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.**_


	6. La aprendiz y su acenso

**Capitulo VI**

 **La aprendiz y su** **acenso**

Caída.

No me gusta pensar en los límites, busco la manera de siempre romperlos, ya que me hace sentir que estoy por sobre los demás. Quienes alejan la línea de donde estaba establecida son quienes gozan del tan preciado reconocimiento, independientemente del carácter que este tenga. Yo pongo todo de mí misma para romper esas barreras, sin embargo no puedo decir que no esté sufriendo en el proceso. Continuamente pienso en el suicidio, cuando me veo forzada a tomar más de mis pociones mágicas para evitar el mundo de los sueños. Ya no me siento como una pony, no sé en qué me estoy convirtiendo por dentro, mi espíritu está sucio al igual que mi cuerpo y cada vez más mi situación empeora. Percibo un olor nauseabundo en las cosas, sobre todo en mí, que absolutamente nadie en mi entorno logra atrapar con sus fauces olfativas. También cuando me quedo contemplando los rostros de los ponies, estos se desfiguran grotescamente a menos que parpadee. Hago lo posible para mantenerme bajo un relativo control, para de esa forma guardar las apariencias frente a los demás, ¡El miedo es mi peor enemigo!... Y, casi en contra peso en la balanza del destino, el poder de mi magia aumenta a niveles que en un principio, me eran insospechables. La facilidad para ejecutar hechizos nivel maestro, se ha vuelto ya un rasgo inseparable de mi esencia ¡Estoy en camino de convertirme en la maga más grandiosa y poderosa de toda Equestria! ¡Oh, y que camino tan cubierto de espinas he escogido! Y a veces pareciera que el destino me lo restregase en la cara, ya que me vi en la obligación de asistir a la boda de mi promiscua amiga Misty Rain.

* * *

La celebración fue de todo, menos sencilla. De las pocas cosas que lograba despertar en mí una pequeña alegría ahí era la comida, ya que todo se veía y olía delicioso, sin ninguna excepción, y estaba esperando a que yo hiciera mi ronda de degustación. El templo lunar dejo las puertas abiertas del salón de la estrella fugaz para la ceremonia. El lugar era circular, rodeado de pilares donde resaltaban entre cada uno, estatuas de héroes de los siglos pasados, mostrados como ejemplos de virtud, valentía y coraje. El suelo era de mármol negro, pero en medio sobresalía una superficie blanca con la forma de una estrella fugaz, mientras que en el techo, con forma de cúpula, se podía distinguir varios mosaicos de la princesa Luna trayendo la noche, sin olvidar mencionar que una abertura circular dejaba entrar la plateada luz del astro nocturno a la sala. Así que, como era de esperar, tuve mucho arte gótico que contemplar durante el nombramiento de los votos matrimoniales, aunque de todos modos le dedique unos minutos de mi aprecio a Misty, ya que nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa, como con su vestido negro de boda. Quede deslumbrada con su belleza sin igual, su físico, melena, ojos y labios me mantuvieron un buen rato prendada de ella. Casi me hizo sentir celos del semental que se la llevaría hoy y para siempre al lecho. Cuando llego el momento de levitar el anillo hasta su rango de alcance, me miro un par de segundos y me quede petrificada. Su agraciado y radiante rostro despertaba en mi sensaciones incomodas.

Cuando finalmente tuvimos el permiso moral de irnos a la recepción del templo por los bocadillos, fui rodeada por los familiares de Misty Rain, y aunque la mayoría de sus palabras fueron halagos, fruto del hecho de ser la aprendiz de la princesa Luna, su presencia no me resulto menos indigesta de lo usual. No podía creer sus palabras amables, no de la manera en como cada uno de sus gestos revelaba lo que había detrás de esa fachada. Con mis sentidos extraordinariamente agudos podía detectar fácilmente cuando alguien era sincero conmigo, y cuando no lo era lo suficiente, razón por la cual no me era difícil saber cuándo un pony hablaba de manera complaciente por mera cordialidad, en lugar de verdad sentir lo que dicen sus labios. Al menos pude comer cuanto mi apetito me demando.

–Creo que hacen una bonita pareja.

Esa voz detrás de mí hizo que se me erizara el pelaje, ya que no me esperaba tal presencia en esta celebración.

–Monsieur Valkane…– Murmure, dejando los bocadillos a un lado, para dedicarle mi atención –¿Usted aquí? No me lo esperaba.

–Mademoiselle Sapphire Sky, como corcel distinguido que soy no hay celebración de la que no me llegue invitación– El refinado unicornio tomo mi pesuña derecha, depositando un beso sobre esta –Llegue esta misma noche en tren, ya que el amor me ha traído desde mis asuntos en Afrika. Pero, debo esperar todavía unas horas a que mi musa, dueña de mis anhelos, tenga tiempo para hacerme entrega de sus tiernos afectos.

–En resumen está aquí de paso.

–No lo pude haber dicho mejor.

Sonreí con sinceridad, tomando su aparición como un regalo por mis tortuosos días siendo lo que soy ahora.

–Me congratula su asistencia, aunque sea breve, y espero que ese amor suyo sepa traerle felicidad. He de confesar, que veo el motivo de su presencia en Canterlot muy noble. Digna de un corcel tan distinguido como usted.

–Oh, estimada mademoiselle Sapphire– Dijo de manera dramática –Necesitaba sus gentiles palabras. Aunque desde mi corazón se desborda amor, y por mis venas corre la pasión de un amante, he de reconocer que mi visita tiene dos caras, como una moneda.

–¿Una nube negra se cierne sobre usted y su relación, Monsieur?

Valkane hizo un gesto de duda que no pude dejar pasar. Quizá se cuestionó si ventilar sus problemas a alguien como yo era buena idea o no, ya que conocido es el venenoso cotilleo de la clase pudiente pony.

–Ciertamente me alegra haberla encontrado aquí, es usted una dama reservada de la alta sociedad, razón por la cual, creo que puedo confiar en que sus labios se mantendrán sellados, ¿o me equivoco?

–No se equivoca Monsieur Valkane, y me alegra percatarme de que usted no solo tiene buen ojo para los negocios, sino para los ponies también.

–Perdone si me falta el tacto, pero… ¿Ha tenido experiencia sentimental con sementales, mademoiselle Sapphire Sky?

Esa pregunta me asalto como una manada de lobos sobre una débil presa. Casi de inmediato apareció la opción de responder "no", pero rápidamente concebí la posibilidad de que Monsieur Valkane me viera como una cría, por no tener experiencia de ningún tipo. Él era de los pocos nobles que me interesaba de manera intelectual, razón por la que no quería arriesgarme a perder su simpatía por culpa de que no me considerase una yegua madura.

–Poca– Me limite a contestar, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

–Entonces comprenderá cuando no se está de acuerdo con tu pareja, en determinado asunto, provocando irremediablemente una discusión desagradable.

–Por supuesto, suele suceder con constancia– Dije, pero… ¡¿Qué demonios sabía yo de eso realmente?! Sentí mi cara caliente por mentir de una manera tan descarada, pero mantuve la compostura sin problemas.

–Yo imagino un mundo completamente distinto al que ella concibe a futuro. Tengo grandes ideas, mi mente trabaja como una maquina cuando se trata de crear nuevos engranajes, para este enorme aparato que llamamos sociedad y estado. Y de verdad me siento muy dolido cuando veo reflejado en los ojos de ella la incomprensión y sobre todo, el repudio.

Por lo menos pude entender a la perfección lo referente a la "incomprensión". Me pude ver a mi misma en Monsieur Valkane, como un alma que concibe cosas más allá de lo establecido y lo mundano, pero que carece del apoyo que merece y necesita, como pilar que sostiene la base de lo que será una gran obra. No dude por un instante que él tuviese todos los recursos materiales a su disposición, no obstante, no tenía el recurso que más le importaba, es decir, el apoyo moral, su pony especial. Por otro lado estaba yo, que no tenía los recursos materiales pero el apoyo moral no era otro que mi propia ambición y deseo de superación.

–¿Y usted ha intentado comprenderla a ella?– Pregunte, posicionando mi casco debajo de su mentón para levantar su mirar cabizbajo.

–Tanto, que incluso he intentado fusionar nuestras dos visiones en una sola, sin que diera su pesuña a torcer, a pesar de mi esfuerzo– Entonces se apartó bruscamente de mí con una expresión más que enfadada –Si no fuera por Winter Snow, yo…

–¿La capitana Winter Snow?

Entonces ante mi interrogante me devolvió la mirada una vez más, levitando desde uno de los bolsillos de su elegante traje un reloj de bolsillo Dunkel.

–Quisiera haber dado con usted antes, pero ahora tengo que retirarme– Dijo de improviso, poniéndose un poco nervioso –Nuestra platica se pospone, estimada mademoiselle Sapphire Sky.

–¿Se encuentra bien, Monsieur Valkane?

–Solo, olvide lo último que dije, sus labios están sellados ¿cierto?

Supongo que habrá tenido alguna trifulca con la capitana Winter Snow, y no quiere que se esparza el rumor de que existe un descontento entre ponies tan distinguidos en sus respectivas áreas. No era difícil de comprender, y aunque despertó un poco mi curiosidad me abstuve de hacer más preguntas por respeto a su vida privada.

–Téngalo por seguro.

–¡Parfait alors!– Exclamo con júbilo para acto seguido tomar mi pesuña derecha y besarla –Au revoir mademoiselle Sapphire Sky.

Si no me hubieran enseñado francés en mis tiernos años de infancia, probablemente no hubiera sabido que se estaba despidiendo de mí. Esa manera tan precipitada de irse me dejo con un mal sabor de boca, que pude curar con más bocadillos de la mesa de postres. Repentinamente todos los ponies se conglomeraron cerca de la entrada al salón, el motivo era predecible, habían llegado los ahora esposos. Su llegaba vino acompañada del sonido de instrumentos interpretando _"El Danubio azul"_ de Strauss, provocando que me conmueva, ya que era mi vals favorito cuando era una potra, incluso lo llegue a bailar una vez durante un baile. Misty Rain y su esposo iniciaron el vals, para luego unirse otras parejas en el centro del salón, danzando en círculos, sonrientes y felices. Fue en ese momento, en que me refugie en las sombras para que así nadie notara mi presencia, sin embargo, en un momento determinado, y sin que yo me percatara, Misty Rain se las ingenió para atrapar mi casco derecho abriéndose paso entre la multitud de ponies que la rodeaba.

–Yo no…– Fue lo único que alcance a decir, antes que por medio de la fuerza (que no sé de donde rayos saco), me introdujo en aquel círculo lleno de parejas danzarinas.

–Usted me tendrá que conceder esta pieza, lady Sapphire Sky– Dijo Misty en un tono bromista –En una noche tan especial como esta, una dama no se la puede pasar aislada en un rincón.

–Yo de verdad no…

Antes que pudiera terminar mi alegato ya me había obligado a bailar con ella el vals, y comenzando a girar en círculos bajo las miradas de todos los ahí presentes. Me sentía muy avergonzada de ser el centro de atención, pero la agraciada y alegre expresión de Misty Rain logro ser el foco de mi atención, siendo solo nosotras dos, los únicos entes en ese reconfortante espacio que nació de nuestra unión al danzar. La luz del astro nocturno, acariciando su rostro, hacía de la experiencia algo casi superior a lo terrenal. Cuando el baile acabo tuve que entregar a Misty a su esposo, cosa que me molesto en una medida considerable, ya que en mi cabeza seguía fresca la imagen de ella gozando de la virilidad de su semental. Eso me hizo recordar el profundo desprecio que guardaba en mi interior hacia ella, ya que era una pony estúpida e inferior. Sin embargo no paso toda la noche junta a su esposo, ya que antes de que se anunciara el término de la celebración decidió dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo, en un lugar apartado del salón.

–Espero que te hayas divertido– Me dijo ella, en un tono que me hacía inferir que se encontraba preocupada, de hecho, su expresión en general me lo decía.

–No puedo decir lo contrario.

Al pronunciar esas palabras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

–Probablemente no nos veremos en un largo tiempo.

–Lo sé, y lo comprendo. Ahora eres una pony casada, y estoy feliz por ti.

–Y yo también estoy feliz por mí– Entonces me miró fijamente, colocando su casco derecho sobre mi hombro –Compartir esta felicidad hoy con mis seres queridos, y en especial contigo, no hace sino avivar la llama de mi alegría. Es por eso, que quiero que me hagas una promesa antes que esta noche nos separe.

–No me gusta hacer promesas, lo sabes. Las variables y factores que pueden modificar las posibles circunstancias, es infinito.

–Por favor, por lo menos prométeme que lo intentaras.

Suspire con pesadez, y más por curiosidad que por el hecho de querer cumplir lo que me pida, decidí ser condescendiente con ella esta vez, a fin de saber que quería de mí.

–Está bien, dime que quieres que realice.

–Prométeme que buscaras la felicidad, sin importar donde esta te lleve. Para que algún día, tú puedas compartir tu alegría propia conmigo.

Tal petición me dejo pensativa, ¿Qué es en primer lugar la felicidad? ¿Es un estado de ánimo? ¿Es un sentimiento? ¿Es una recompensa o sensación? Supongo que en algunos momentos de mi vida fui feliz, pero la verdad nunca antes me había detenido a reflexionar sobre qué era eso. Con esta nueva interrogante a la que dar respuesta, asentí con la cabeza sonriéndole a Misty Rain.

–Gracias, Sapphire– Me dijo, atrapándome en un abrazo –Te haré llegar una carta en tu nueva residencia, cuando nazca mi potro.

–¿Qué nueva residencia?– Pregunte extrañada, pero Misty Rain no alcanzo a escucharme, ya que ya se estaba retirando hacia los afectos de su esposo cuando me percate de lo singular de su afirmación –¿A dónde se supone que me voy…?

Al parecer la semana pasada llego a Canterlot la noticia de que los ponies nocturnos del ejército de Equestria, habían logrado tomar una zona montañosa de los grifos, singular por existir un gran castillo en la región. Ahora que es parte del reino, estaba a nuestro alcance un gran número de minerales. Entre los nobles que fueron sugeridos para la administración de este lugar y de sus nuevos pobladores pony, salió mi nombre, puesto ahí por la princesa Luna. Yo no se lo había pedido, pero ella creyó oportuno tomar tal iniciativa. Cuando le pregunte al respecto me argumento que: "Te he visto muy estresada últimamente. Los estudios son importantes, pero no dejes que consuman todo tu tiempo. Esta es la manera que tengo de decirte que hagas otras cosas." No me obligo a tomar el puesto, podía rechazarlo si así lo deseaba, pero no pude. En Canterlot he llevado hasta el momento todas mis investigaciones, y lo he estado haciendo muy bien, pero estar bajo la constante tutela de la princesa Luna no me ha hecho las cosas fáciles. Un retiro a un lugar alejado de la gran capital del reino era lo que necesitaba para moverme con más libertad, pero no podía irme sin antes ordenar el gallinero.

* * *

Si he podido trabajar tan bien en Canterlot no es solo por mis grandes habilidades y conocimientos mágicos, ya que hasta el más sabio de los ponies, necesita piezas que mover de vez en cuando para alcanzar sus objetivos. He ahí donde toma lugar mi proyecto más ambicioso hasta el momento, el cual no fue sencillo, pero después de dos largos meses finalmente logre crear la organización que bautice como el "diamante blanco", conformada por ponies que gracias a mí, pasaron a ser de pequeñas e insignificantes ratas, a poderosos leones en el mundo de la clase pudiente. A menudo, me vi en la obligación de quitar de su camino a otros ponies, mediante venenos previamente puestos en su comida durante la noche, o accidentes desafortunados y enfermedades del otro lado del continente (muy difíciles de traer y por lo tanto casi imposibles de curar). Reunirlos fue la parte más fácil de mi plan, ya que sembré en cada uno de ellos la adoración hacia mí. Frente a sus ojos yo soy la bruja eterna, una hechicera con miles de años de antigüedad, que los escogió de entre miles de ponies, para que dominasen el mundo. Esta bruja que aparentaba ser, era algo completamente superior a ellos, lo suficientemente elevado como para que depositaran sus pobres esperanzas y sueños en él.

Si no fuera por esa necesidad intrínseca que tienen los ponies de seguir siempre alguien que aparenta excepcionalidad, o el deseo oculto de querer sentirse especiales, esto no hubiera sido posible. Cuando conoces la naturaleza de los demás, sabes que palabras quieren oír y de qué manera van a actuar frente a determinados estímulos.

La reunión la mande a organizar al más fiel de mis vasallos, Bronzo, al ser el primer pony al que ayude con su idea de los globos aerostáticos, no es de extrañar que resultara ser el más entusiasta y fiel de mis ponies. Es de las pocas ratas a mi servicio que de verdad tiene talento e ingenio reconocibles, en su caso en específico, lo único que hice fue darle un empujoncito. Se hizo dueño de varias propiedades por toda Equestria, viajaba constantemente para cortar el listón de una nueva nave terminada. Una noche antes de partir al nuevo poblado Montañez. Bronzo hizo un llamado a todos los miembros de diamante blanco, para así juntarlos en el pomposo sótano de su recién terminada mansión en Fillydelphia. Conserve mi atuendo rojo y la máscara blanca, ya que considere que modificar tan simbólica apariencia no haría sino cambiar el sentimiento que despierto en cada uno de esos ponies. Para darle un aire ceremonioso y magnánimo a la orden cree una estética para los integrantes, haciendo posesión a cada uno de túnicas blancas, con un broche de diamante la cual tenían que llevar puesta en cada reunión, así como en mi presencia si se da el caso, de que visite a alguno ocasionalmente. ¡Inclusive cree un himno!

" _Hermanos y hermanas que en las sombras echan raíces,_

 _Y cuyas ramas rasgan los cielos, impunes frente a cualquier autoridad_

 _Saludemos con ojos esperanzadores el futuro._

 _La única luz es la de nuestro camino,_

 _Que una vez trazado no tiene retorno._

 _Dispersos un día, pero unidos hoy por la misma convicción._

 _¡Oh gran bruja eterna, nuestra fidelidad contigo hasta el final, sin mirar atrás!_

 _¡Contigo nada he de temer, y nada a de faltarme!"_

Cuando la última palabra fue dicha me manifesté frente a mis ponies, quienes formaban un perfecto circulo frente a una plataforma redonda. Disfrutaba hacer uso de la teatralidad, así que no escatimaba en humo y luces, para hacer de mi entrada algo espectacular. El sótano estaba adornado de telas purpuras y valiosas reliquias dignas de contemplación, además de pilares transformados en obras de arte. Ahí eran doce ponies, todos vistiendo las túnicas blancas, pero el más destacable era Bronzo, el más "poderoso" por decirlo de alguna manera, al ser el que mejor ha sacado provecho de mi ayuda. No puedo decir que no esté orgullosa, me siento casi como una madre para estos ponies a pesar de que casi todos dupliquen mi edad (la verdadera). Clave mi mirada en cada uno de ellos, dejando que el silencio se apoderara de la sala y que las respiraciones fuesen el único sonido ahí. Una vez que cada uno de los ponies, sintiera el peso de mi presencia, me autorice para hablar.

–Su asistencia esta noche, me regocija. Ver sus rostros, miembros del diamante blanco, es de verdad algo que llena mi corazón de orgullo. Ya que, de entre la masa mediocre ustedes, como grandes ponies que son, se levantan para sobresalir.

–¡Salve la bruja eterna!– Dijeron en coro, levantando su casco derecho en alto, el cual decidí previamente sería el saludo oficial de la orden.

–Representantes del diamante blanco, repórtense– Ordene, modificando ligeramente mi voz ya trastocada, para que se escuchara más autoritaria.

–Los caballeros de Manehatten, presentes.

–La Hidra de Yanhoover, presente.

–Los ojos de Trottingham, presentes.

–La sombra de Baltimare, presente.

–La telaraña de Canterlot, presente.

Comencé a caminar alrededor de mis ponies, mientras permanecían firmes mirando el punto del suelo donde había aparecido dramáticamente con antelación.

–Cuando veo a ponies como ustedes, veo progreso, así como a futuros gobernantes de las sombras. Siéntanse orgullosos de ser parte de esta oligarquía que observa y escucha a través de los cristales, sin perder nunca la ambición y el deseo de ser mejores– Cuando llegue a Bronzo lo mire y él me devolvió la mirada –Y porque sé que continuaran este ideal con la misma pasión con la que lo han hecho hasta ahora, es que puedo marchar con tranquilidad.

Al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, las que hasta el momento habían sido posturas inmutables, se derrumbaron con la fragilidad de un castillo de naipes. Podía ver en el rostro de cada uno de mis ponies, el peso de mi noticia. Pero, por respeto (y puede que también por temor), decidieron mantener sus labios sellados, como los de una bóveda repleta de numerosos contenidos.

–Nosotros compartimos un fin, ¡Un magnifico ideal!, pero como ser superior a ustedes, tengo mis propios y más elevados, asuntos que requieren de mi tiempo, de mi esfuerzo y sobre todo… de mi poder. Sin embargo, no podía irme sin antes darles mi última voluntad, para que se hagan cargo de dibujar el camino hacia su realización. En esta nueva tarea se unirán nuevos ponies a las filas del diamante blanco, razón por la no veo motivo para su demora.

–Tu palabra es ley, tu palabra es presente y futuro– Dijeron todos, recuperando su perdida postura firme.

–Yo, les encargo la misión de hacerse con el control de todos los pilares materiales que se encargan de sostener la guerra contra los minotauros y grifos.

La magnitud de mi designio no tardo en manifestarse a través de las expresiones de sorpresa y asombro, en las caras de mis ponies.

–Quiero que la piedra y metal con las que construyen fortalezas, sea de nuestra propiedad. Quiero que el hierro de sus lanzas, espadas y armaduras, no venga de ningún pony fuera del diamante blanco. Quiero los suministros de alimento, medicina y abrigo, no provengan más que de nosotros. En resumen yo quiero que… ¡Todo! ¡Absolutamente toda cosa que use el ejército, tenga el sello de la orden!

Hubo un silencio de cementerio que invadió la atmosfera de manera intempestiva. El sonido de las velas consumiéndose parecía ser el único ente ahí, ¿Pedí mucho? ¿Intento tragar más de lo que puedo masticar? Hace unos meses puede que considerase demasiado aventuradas mis decisiones, pero estando consciente de cuanto puedo hacer, y de que cada vez que pongo todo de mí logro grandes resultados, a estas alturas del juego sería ridículo ponerme limitaciones. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar el hecho de que estaba trabajando con ponies inferiores a mí, seres que carecen de mi extraordinario potencial. Y por justamente eso, es decir, su mediocridad, es que no podía dejar que perdieran el rumbo tras haber llegado ya tan lejos.

–Así lo he dicho, y así se hará. Porque, lo que yo digo siempre se cumple– Afirme con franqueza –¿Alguna objeción?

De nuevo hubo silencio.

–Muy bien…– Comencé a caminar alrededor de mis subordinados con teatralidad –Durante mi ausencia, ustedes trabajaran, moverán influencias y progresaran sin mostrar atisbo de debilidad. Yo los puse donde están y también los puedo sacar. El fracaso no es una opción para mí, y tampoco lo debe ser para ustedes.

En un haz de luz aparecí en el centro de la plataforma, frente a la vista de todos.

–En esta lucha solo hay dos posibles resultados. Los desafíos nos vencen a nosotros o nosotros vencemos a los desafíos– Al decir esas palabras, pude sentir como la presencia de cada uno de ellos se acentuaba, respondiendo a mi determinación –¡Solo teman, si no me tienen a mí de su lado! Pero yo siempre estaré ahí, ya que mi nombre no entiende de épocas y mucho menos de la muerte ¡Salve el diamante blanco!

–¡Salve el diamante blanco!– Exclamaron enérgicamente levantando su casco derecho hacia arriba, conforme desaparecía con mi hechizo de humo negro.

* * *

Norte de Equestria

Montañas del valle floreado.

Mi viaje a la nueva colonia resulto de lo más cómoda. Al no haber líneas de tren se puso bajo mi propiedad un globo aerostático, el cual podía usar si necesitaba regresar a Canterlot. Cuando el barco aterrizo era ya de tarde, y todos los pobladores se conglomeraron alrededor de la impresionante maquina voladora para verla más de cerca y maravillarse. Conmigo me acompañaba un buen número de soldados bajo mis órdenes, los cuales me serían se utilidad para mantener el orden en la región. Debía cumplir con altas cuotas de precioso mineral para Canterlot, pero no era nada que no pudiese llevar por el buen camino, ya que no existe una pony más obsesionada con la organización que yo; más que un defecto lo veo una virtud.

Al abrirse las compuertas los nuevos pobladores se alejaron, para al momento de salir, mirarme con asombro. Todos esos ponies no eran más que un montón de campesinos incultos, cuyo único valor era su fuerza trabajadora. Lograron levantar casas muy rápidamente, cosa que me agrado, ya que así se podía comenzar con la extracción lo antes posible. Solo si la situación lo demandaba mejoraría sus chozas, pero por el momento eso no era ninguna preocupación. Podía ver mi castillo muy cerca, en una colina alejado de la zona pueblerina, siendo la estructura más impresionante e imponente de todo el lugar; por no decir de la región entera. Estaba a punto de saludar a mis trabajadores, pero entonces de entre la multitud un anciano barbudo grito:

–¡Viva la condesa Sapphire Sky!

Y todos esos mundanos ponies repitieron esas palabras, junto con expresiones de júbilo. En un primer momento no comprendí porque me acuñaban el título de "condesa", ya que la princesa Luna no me había concedido la administración de este lugar junto con el título nobiliario. Pero entonces recordé que en otras tierras, capturadas por el ejército, si fueron administradas por ponies con el título de Conde, razón por la que estos ponies estaban esperando a una Condesa como lo habían hecho otros ponies colonos en distintas partes. En mí no tardo en nacer la necesidad de corregirlos, pero… ¿Que ganaba con ello? ¡No ganaba nada, incluso perdía autoridad frente a sus ojos!, no podía dejar que me miraran en menos. De ahí que decidí ser lo que ellos querían que fuese, para así tenerlos en la superficie de mi casco.

–¡Saludos, yo, la condesa Sapphire Sky, se siente muy agradecida por su bienvenida!

Entre las nuevas manifestaciones de alegría, pude ver la sombra de la tragedia. Ellos eran míos.

* * *

 ** _Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

 **Nota de autor:**

 _ **Puede que los capítulos tarden, pero llegan.**_ ** _Gracias por todos sus reviews hasta el momento, su apoyo en este proyecto hace posible su continuación. La verdad este fic no es difícil de escribir, ya que tengo la inspiración, lo que si es difícil es encontrar el tiempo para escribir._**

 ** _Por cierto, no les pasa que un día ven un reviews de alguien y en las siguientes actualizaciones no da luces de su opinión, y no sabes si le dejo de gustar la historia o se murió? Pues, eso me pasa muy seguido._**

 _ **Recuerden que son libres de señalar cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción para corregirlo en la brevedad y si disfrutan de esta historia no olviden compartirla con quienes creen que pueden disfrutarla también, eso me ayudaría a seguir creciendo aquí como escritor. También pueden darle a favoritos o seguir, para estar al tanto de las próximas actualizaciones, si tienes cuenta de Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Tampoco olviden pasarse por cualquier fanfic con el nombre "Requiem Equestria" escrito en un principio del titulo, para encontrar más atormentados personajes. Pueden encontrar estas historias tanto en mi perfil, como en el de mi camarada escritor**_ _ **Graf Kohlenklau.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir, se despide su tío Mond.**_

 ***** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ **No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ *****

 _ **Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.**_


	7. La condesa y la inserción: parte 1

**Capitulo VII**

 **La condesa y la inserción**

 **Parte 1**

Magia.

Mi talento, lo que puedo hacer, es parte tanto de mi personalidad como de mi yo interno. Me define mucho más que la sangre que corre por mis venas, o mi nombre. Creo que he llegado a rozar la más elevada de las excelencias, pero eso no me basta, ya que aspirar a más es manifestación de una voluntad superior. De ahí que he puesto mi propia seguridad al borde del más misterioso de los peligros, para alcanzar la superioridad. Mi castillo me proporciona la soledad necesaria para cumplir con mis propios cometidos. Ahí, en las mazmorras, he instalado mi propio centro de investigación, pasando la mayor parte de mi tiempo en ese lugar. Cosas como el comedor, la sala de recepción, las habitaciones y el jardín, no son foco de mi interés y recurrente presencia. Esto último llama la atención de mi servicio de limpieza y guardias, pero no es algo de lo que me preocupe.

Estos meses han sido muy productivos. Con el libro negro he logrado desarrollar una gran multiplicidad de hechizos, conjuros y encantamientos, me da la impresión de que no hay límites para mí cuando logro ver a través de las paredes como si estas fuesen trasparentes, cuando logro volar como los pegasos o dar vida a objetos inanimados. También he logrado invocar entidades del submundo, como las garras de un dragón milenario, la cabeza de una serpiente gigante y los tentáculos de un ser monstruoso de las profundidades oceánicas. Conseguí, además, poner bajo efectos hipnóticos a algunos aldeanos, haciéndolos cometer las más horrendas atrocidades, para así medir el nivel de mi control sobre ellos; solo las mentes débiles no soportan mi influencia, y los que reprimen sus deseos son usualmente los que más fácilmente caen en mi telaraña. He aprendido mucho sobre plantas, una sección en el libro deja al desnudo a la flora de muchas tierras, clasificándolas en un vasto catálogo; así he elaborado distintas pociones y venenos con distintos efectos en organismos de los que también he aprendido mucho. Desde insectos hasta mamíferos, me conozco al detalle el sistema de cada uno, esto porque además de hacerme con una gran colección de libros médicos, he diseccionado algunos escribiendo mis propios libros sobre la fauna. Sin embargo, de los que más he recopilado información ha sido de los ponies. Cuando llegue a la región no tarde en enterarme de que el cementerio se encontraba muy cerca de mi castillo, volviéndose un sitio recurrente en mí día a día, tan recurrente como el número de veces que tomo mi droga.

–Treinta toneladas de valioso metal– Leí lánguidamente, me había trasladado a un despacho muy elegante, con paredes revestidas con libreros. En el centro había un escritorio desde donde administraba todo, y unas lámparas de aceite en dos esquinas detrás de mi asiento, me iluminaban el cuarto. Era verano, hacía calor y el aire tibio parecía cargado de especias –Me parece que con la organización que he implementado, se pudo hacer más. Pero bueno, algunos ponies simplemente no están a la altura. Añade una canasta de frutas a la paga de esos pueblerinos.

Frente a mí se encontraba un semental pegaso de ojos verdes, pelaje color cendre y melena gris grafito. Vestía una armadura plateada con grabados muy llamativos y unas alforjas marrones, en su cuello resaltaba un colgante circular. Su mirada era la de un pony en el que se podía confiar, pero sus gestos parecían los de alguien muy inseguro. Su nombre Silver Lining me recordaba a un personaje de mis cuentos de infancia. Su trabajo siempre era impecable, razón por la que se ganó mi respeto en pocas semanas, me servía mucho tener a un pony servicial y eficiente, para así concentrarme en lo que de verdad me importa.

–¿Qué fruta quiere en las canastas?– Pregunto él, aceptando unos pergaminos firmados por mí –La mayoría de los pobladores son del sur de Equestria, así que están acostumbrados a comidas tropicales.

–Entonces que sean frutas tropicales. Tú encárgate de eso, o asigna a alguien más para la tarea.

–Como usted ordene, mi condesa– Dijo, guardando los pergaminos en sus alforjas –Esto, sumado a otras medidas, quizá logre apaciguar a los ponies. Se ven un poco preocupados por los desaparecidos. Uno pensaría que en los tiempos que corren, solo la guerra sería culpable de que jóvenes no vuelvan a ver a sus padres. A veces olvidamos lo que nos rodea, cuando nos hallamos inmersos en una realidad tan colosal.

Sus palabras cortaron el aire como una daga. Mis oídos se agudizaron, pero no me sobresalte. En lugar de eso levite unos pergaminos con estadísticas frente a mis ojos.

–Oh, sí. Los desaparecidos– Dije, mostrando curiosidad –Esas yeguas deberían educar mejor a sus potros. Parece que cada vez más críos tienen el deseo de lanzarse a la aventura, huyendo de casa sin decirle a nadie. No me sorprende, la juventud es apasionada por naturaleza y busca las emociones fuertes que la vida tiene para ofrecer. Lamentablemente, la vida también es frágil como el tallo de una flor, muy fácil de pisotear. Quizá cuando se den cuenta de eso vuelvan a casa, algunos solo aprenden con la experiencia.

–Ciertamente, aunque algunos especulan que no huyen de casa, sino que son secuestrados– Me comento el pegaso, en un tono preocupado.

–Admitir responsabilidades es muy duro para quienes ocupan el lugar de progenitores. Es decir, significaría reconocer que no fueron todo lo bueno, que debieron haber sido en la vida de un joven. No me sorprende y es comprensible. Deja que fantaseen con esa posibilidad, tarde o temprano verán la realidad.

–Yo no lo sé, quizá…

–¡Oh, y yo tampoco puedo ser igual de imaginativa!– Exclame, interrumpiendo a Silver –Si diera crédito a tales suposiciones, sería como decir indirectamente que la guardia de la región es ineficiente. Y que un malhechor ha estado secuestrando potros bajo sus narices; cosa que sería motivo de chiste en Canterlot. Pero mi confianza en ustedes supera cualquier barrera impuesta por la ponidad, así que tales palabras jamás saldrían de mi boca.

Silver Lining guardo silencio, quieto como una estatua mirando mis ojos, me dio la impresión de que me estaba contemplando. Entonces en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa agridulce, volviendo al mundo de los vivos.

–Tiene razón, Condesa. En sus labios reposa solo la verdad, pereciendo la mentira. Me encargare del tema de las frutas personalmente para que salga bien, creo idóneo que vayan acompañadas de una tarjeta, señalando que son de su parte para toda la población.

–Adelante, mi estimado Silver Lining. Tu idea es simplemente deliciosa.

El pegaso hizo una reverencia, me miro un par de segundos y entonces se marcho cerrando la puerta de roble con delicadeza. Cuando finalmente me halle sola respire con tranquilidad, entregándome a las cavilaciones y las deliciosas pociones rosa que guardaba en el último cajón de mi escritorio. La droga me mantenía despierta y ya no tenía efectos alucinógenos sobre mí, pero de vez en cuando abría repentinos episodios de depresión, que me han empujado bruscamente al deseo de suicidio. Favorablemente solo se ha quedado en eso… un mero deseo. Han pasado tantos meses sin dormir, que ya no recuerdo como se sentía entregarse al mundo onírico.

" _Oh, claro que lo recuerdas"_

O mejor dicho, eso quisiera. Sería demasiado afortunado afirmar con la verdad en los labios, que en mi memoria ya no existe ni siquiera una sombra de recuerdo. Pero de lo contrario no podría seguir tomando mis pociones. ¡Noches de pesadillas, cuando de los rincones más tenebrosos de nuestro cerebro salen monstruos más atemorizantes que los de la realidad! Lo que viví en mis últimos días de completa entrega al descanso, aún estaba fresco en mi mente, así como las implacenteras sensaciones que dejaban firma en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, antes, el acto de dormir no significaba una puerta al infierno. Y es justamente eso último lo que ocupa un lugar ausente en mi memoria. Es como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, y si lo hice, lo hice mal.

Junto a la puerta hay un gran reloj, las agujas negras marcan las once y media. Bebo una posición más y me levanto de la silla, miro mi despacho, necesitaba nuevos libros para mi colección, ya había digerido el conocimiento de todos los que tenía, pero por respeto a lo que me aportaron no podía desecharlos. Hay una gran habitación en el castillo, la cual no ocupo para nada, quizá la convierta en biblioteca, después de todo ya tengo suficientes libros para llenas un buen numero de estanterías.

* * *

Una vez concluidos todos mis deberes para con la región, baje a las mazmorras de mi castillo, los colores se desvanecieron fatigosamente de los objetos, dejando todo a merced de la oscuridad. Baje al recibidor, donde un unicornio de colores melosos, vestido con ropajes azules de bastante formalidad y un bolso, me esperaba levitando una carta cerca de su rostro.

–Buenas tardes, respetable condesa Sapphire Sky– Me saludo él, cuando llegue al final de las escaleras del recibidor.

–Buenas noches– Le corregí –No esperaba la presencia de un cartero a horas tan intempestivas.

–Mis disculpas, pero una tormenta hizo mi paso muchísimo más lento hasta aquí. Los caminos hasta sus dominios dejan mucho que desear, si me permite la franqueza.

–Esa no es mi responsabilidad, casi toda la riqueza que se produce aquí va a Canterlot. Si ha de culpar a alguien, que sea a los centralistas.

El semental se aclaró la voz, y levito la carta hasta mí, dejándola bajo el efecto de mi magia. Luego saco desde su bolso un pergamino y una pluma con su tintero.

–Por favor, firme en la línea punteada.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, moje la punta de la pluma en el tintero y puse mi firma en el pergamino, dejando constancia de que recibí la carta.

–Eso es todo– Declaro el unicornio guardando el pergamino, la pluma y el tintero –Disculpe las molestias.

El corcel hizo una reverencia y se marchó a trote apresurado. Una vez que mis guardias cerraran la puerta tras de él me dispuse a ver al remitente. He de admitir, que me saco una sonrisa sincera el saber quién había escrito las palabras que estaba a punto de leer. Al abrir el sobre aspire el exquisito aroma de ella, su perfume de jazmín y agua de rosas estaba impregnado en la carta, haciendo despertar apetitos dormidos en mi interior, e imágenes de su rostro y esbelta en mi memoria.

" _Para mi estimada amiga:_

 _Espero que estas palabras expresen lo mejor posible mi afecto y deseos. Primero que nada, confieso que me has hecho falta. Mi amado esposo fue llamado a servir en el gran ejército de Equestria, y si bien dejo a toda su servidumbre para que no carezca de atenciones durante mi preñez, extraño sus afectos y cuidados, cosas que una sirvienta no puede darme. Ni siquiera las grandes influencias de su familia, lograron desligarlo del deber. En esos momentos de absoluta soledad, donde no puedo hacer otra cosa que entregarme a una novela de romance, es cuando más intenso florece el anhelo de tenerte junto a mí. En mi residencia actual, en Manehattan, no tengo ni un solo amigo, y tampoco me encuentro en el estado idóneo para salir fuera de las paredes de mi habitación y conseguir uno. Siempre he gozado de compañía amigable, pero ahora me da la impresión de que todos los ponies con los que alguna vez compartí cordiales palabras, se han olvidado de mi al casarme. Ahí entras tu, que aunque no seas del todo amigable tienes un corazón compasivo dentro de ti, y nunca te mostraste condescendiente solo para agradar a los demás. Aún recuerdo cuando, sin importar las circunstancias o el clima, acudías a mí para ayudarme a estudiar, quiero eso ahora que necesito de una amiga con la que hablar. A veces concibo que debiste ser profesora en otra vida, porque de verdad tienes un gran don para enseñar._

 _Mi vientre ya está hinchado, quiero una oreja y unos cascos cálidos que sientan a mi bebe moverse, por ello, en cuanto me recupere, pretendo hacerte una visita. Seguramente tienes a toda la región bajo tu mando funcionando con la máxima eficiencia, de lo contrario no serías la Sapphire Sky que impresiono a la princesa Luna cuando buscaba una aprendiz. Estoy muy emocionada por salir y ver como llevas las riendas de ese lugar, así como compartir contigo nuevamente conversaciones sinceras. He de mencionar, para que no te lleves una sorpresa, que he perdido mi vitalidad y acostumbrados desenfrenos, y ahora hasta la más simple de las acciones me parece una aventura, pero estoy bien con eso, cuando se va a ser madre te sorprendes cuanto cambia tu perspectiva de las cosas. Ahora todo es para él, y se siente maravilloso de que sea así._

 _Espero que esta carta sirva para dar comienzo a una abundante comunicación por correspondencia._

 _Atentamente: Misty Rain."_

Al terminar de leer la carta la doble y guarde de nuevo en el sobre, la olfatee una última vez y la tele-transporte a mi despacho, desapareciendo en un haz de luz. Suspire, las palabras de Misty me dejaron con una sensación agridulce, me daba la impresión de que estaba leyendo a una pony completamente distinta a la que conocí. Por un lado me alegraba, ya que Misty tenía una larga lista de defectos y pocas virtudes, pero por otro lado me disgustaba porque ella era una yegua fácil de leer, con movimientos predecibles, me sentía segura siendo su amiga a causa de su sencillez. No podía esperar de ella, más que lo obvio. ¿Ahora las cosas serán distintas?

Me quede reflexionando esto, presenciando el cambio de guardia, los soldados me saludaban con solemnidad al verme pasar, yo por el contrario los ignoraba, observando a través de las ventanas mientras caminaba hacia la entrada a las mazmorras. Antes de bajar a las entrañas de mi castillo, le dedique unos segundos de apreciación al recibidor, encontrando en él una sensación de inconformidad. El lugar no solo era deprimente, sino que también carecía del estilo a la altura de alguien como lo era yo, no podía dejar que Misty visitara mi castillo en el estado tan poco agraciado en el que se encontraba. El sitio era completamente de piedra labrada grisácea, había una alfombra roja que cruzaba el salón hasta las escaleras principales y arriba se podía distinguir un candelabro de oro, pero… ¿Qué más? ¡No había nada más! Eso era todo, ni una miserable estatua o planta para hacer del ambiente algo más grato. Necesitaba a un experto en decoración, lamentablemente todos esos ilustrados ponies estaban en Canterlot, así que no me queda de otra que escribir una carta con prontitud.

Mire las escaleras detrás de mí, estaban bañadas en la oscuridad, solo yo podía encender las antorchas que daban hacia abajo, ya que les tenía prohibido a los guardias y a la servidumbre acercarse a las mazmorras. Una por una encendí las antorchas del estrecho pasillo, hasta que, llegando al final de las escaleras, abrí una puerta de metal que daba a un pasillo flanqueado por varias celdas. Detrás de las barras de metal había potrillos y varios ponies adultos, así como algunos monstruos. Cuando me vieron llegar muchos ponies (sobre todo los más jóvenes) rogaron por su liberación; incluso algunos hacían la inútil promesa de que no le dirán a nadie sobre lo ocurrido. Los monstruos por otro lado no decían nada al verme, solo gruñían, la mayoría estaba bajo control mental, solo unos pocos se resistían.

–Mi mamá tiene que estar muy preocupada por mí– Declaro una potrilla terrestre de pelaje rosa, melena rubia y ojos amarillos. Su semblante era la de alguien humilde y centrado –Por favor, déjeme ir, no quiero estar aquí, quiero ir a mi casa. Tenga piedad, señorita condesa.

Me devolví sobre mis propios pasos, para posar mi mirada sobre ella. Se veía más joven que el resto de potros que seguían suplicándome. Decidí que ella sería el siguiente recipiente de prueba. Esboce mi sonrisa más amigable y me acerque a la celda que compartía con otros tres potros.

–¿Cuántos años tienes?– Le pregunte, señalándola con mi casco.

–Cinco– Me contesto ella tímidamente.

–Si no mal recuerdo, tu madre es la profesora del pueblo. La única pony con educación en toda la región, además de mí. Veo en tus ojos a un espíritu joven, que ha sido cultivado en los saberes. Eso me agrada.

–¿Entonces me dejara libre?– Inquirió con esperanza, casi me producía tristeza el apagar tan bellísimo fuego en su mirada.

–No– Le respondí de manera cortante, y por unos segundos intuí que toda vitalidad abandonaba su rostro, sin embargo, era parte de mi juego –Pero, te puedo dar la oportunidad de ganar tu libertad. Solo necesitas tomar todo tu valor, y hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga. Solo una pony con coraje puede salir de estas mazmorras, si demuestras cobardía y renuncias a la mitad del camino, créeme que te quedaras aquí para siempre.

–¡Soy valiente! Usted mande, yo obedeceré– Afirmo con gallardía la potrilla. Al escuchar tan tentadora propuesta, otros potros no tardaron en ofrecerse, pero yo los calle usando mi magia. Ellos no me servían con la edad que tenían, al menos no para este experimento en particular –¿Cómo te llamas?

–Velvet Blossoming.

–Muy bien Velvet– Dije, inmovilizando a los demás potros para acto seguido abrir la celda –Puedes salir, pero si intentas huir en algún momento, estar privada de libertad será hermosamente satisfactorio en comparación a lo que te verás expuesta.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, salió de su prisión y cerré la puerta tras de ella. Una vez la pequeña fuera libere a los demás jóvenes de mi magia, para luego guiar a mi sujeto de pruebas hasta el final del pasillo, donde una puerta de madera de roble nos esperaba. Revele a los ojos de la potrilla mi laboratorio, en su rostro pude saborear el miedo que le producía el verlo; y la verdad no la puedo culpar, debe ser perturbador para una niña estar frente a algo tan misterioso como espeluznante.

En una de las paredes tenía una colección de órganos, clasificados alfabéticamente por nombre y especie en decenas de estantes. Frente a dicha colección, tenía mi pequeño carrito de instrumentos, bastante cerca de una mesa grande donde había marchado hacia la aventura, en el interior de distintas razas. En una de las esquinas se encontraba mi escritorio, donde escribía los resultados de mis investigaciones, me sorprendía a mí misma al contemplar cuanta información diversa había logrado recopilar en tan poco tiempo; la cual estaba a merced de mi magia. Había una fila de seis criaturas, las cuales en algún momento fueron ponies, pero que deforme hasta hacerlos irreconocibles, haciendo florecer en su carne distintas extremidades y algunas cosas inertes. Si bien habían sido experimentos fallidos, al no conseguir revertir la deformidad, eran objeto de estudio para hallar una "cura". Mi objetivo era mejorar lo mortal, para así yo algún día modificarme y convertirme en un ser superior a la princesa Luna. Cerca de esa fila de aberraciones se podía apreciar la mesa donde incursione al fascinante mundo de las pociones mágicas de alto nivel, y junto a eso tenía una colección de pergaminos, documentos y libros antiguos. Demás está decir lo llamativo que resultaba mi cuna de la investigación, pero, sería imperdonable no plantar la mirada en el círculo dibujado en el centro de la enorme sala. Había tardado cinco días en rellenarlo con todas las letras que especificaba el libro negro, dejando un punto sin pintar, con el tamaño idóneo para que caiga un pony en él. Al menos uno, del tamaño de Velvet Blossoming.

–Mi estimada Velvet, créeme que entiendo tu deseo de libertad. Aunque yo sea quien te tenga prisionera, soy un pony como tú. La libertad es bella, sublime, pero también inalcanzable. De hecho, la libertad no existe, pero su idea es sin lugar a dudas preciosa.

–¿Por qué me está diciendo eso?

–Solo quiero elevar un poco la mente de una joven potra como tú, eso me produce placer. Solo piensa en lo que te voy a decir, cuando hablamos de libertad nos referimos a desprendernos de nuestras ataduras, normalmente se asocia a la imagen de pueblos que le arrebatan la vida a sus opresores, desembarazándose de ese agarre. Sin embargo, en el momento que ellos hicieron eso, estaban bajo el yugo de la necesidad, en su cabeza se formó todo tipo de ideas a las cuales aferrarse, pasaron de tener cadenas físicas a unas mentales. Y es que, todo ser que goce de razón nunca será libre, tanto los sentimientos, como las necesidades e ideas, son amarres que guiaran su conducta.

–No entiendo lo que dice– Declaro Velvet Blossoming, atemorizada.

–Aquellos seres vivos que nos rodean, y que no tienen uso de razón, son muchísimo más libres que nosotros. Solo tienen una cadena, el instinto, y nosotros tenemos tantas… ¡Quizá algunas que ni siquiera imaginamos! ¿Destino? ¿Has oído hablar del destino Velvet?

–. . .

–¡Si existe el destino, no hay mayor cosa que represente la esclavitud de los espíritus que piensan y sienten!

–¿Me puedo ir?– Pregunto la potrilla, en un tono de voz tan bajo que parecía un susurro, era muy tierna.

–No, todavía no puedes irte– Le dije, sonriendo –Escucha atentamente. La razón de porque necesitaba que fueras una pony valiente, es porque veras luces muy apabullantes y escucharas sonidos similares a los truenos. Tú tienes que quedarte quieta, donde yo te deje, sin importar que tan atemorizantes sean las luces o sonidos. Si logras quedarte ahí, cuando todo pase, te dejare ir sin condiciones ¿Lo harás?

–¡Lo haré!– Contesto de manera enérgica, la verdad esperaba que la inserción funcionase esta vez, al estar usando una pony más joven. El libro negro no especificaba la edad requerida para que este experimento funcione, pero lo que yo entiendo por las palabras "joven inocente", es una potrilla como Velvet.

Antes había logrado invocar partes de entidades extremadamente poderosas en este mundo, más nunca la entidad completa, ya que eso era extremadamente peligroso, y todavía me falta por perfeccionarme para controlar una situación semejante. Sin embargo, había algo que si podía hacer, y es capturar la esencia de uno de estos entes, y plantarla en un cuerpo joven, para que así no represente una amenaza para mí. Si causaba problemas bastaba con exterminar el frágil cuerpo mortal en el que la había encerrado, para que así regresase a su mundo inmaterial. Este es mi segundo intento.

Levite a Velvet Blossoming hasta el pequeño punto sin pintar, insistiéndole en que no se moviera. Una vez en marcha el proceso de inserción, mi magia no tendrá ningún efecto sobre cualquier cosa dentro del círculo. Pude haberle amputado las extremidades para asegurarme de su inamovilidad, pero si el experimento funciona, no quiero que una entidad se enfade conmigo por apresarla en un cuerpo paralitico. El ser que escogí para la inserción lo halle en el libro negro.

–¡Prepárate Velvet!– Le ordene, y esta cerro los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros. Yo levite el libro negro, el cual estaba abierto en la página cuyas palabras necesitaba recitar. Las letras dentro del círculo se iluminaron en un brillo turquesa – _Bastet, escucha mi llamado…_

* * *

 ** _Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Primera parte del origen en una gran personaje, quisiera extender saludos especiales a todos los que me han dejado reviews hasta ahora, chicos, son los mejores, gracias por su apoyo. No sé que haría aquí sin ustedes (Es en serio).**

 _ **Recuerden que son libres de señalar cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción para corregirlo en la brevedad y si disfrutan de esta historia no olviden compartirla con quienes creen que pueden disfrutarla también, eso me ayudaría a seguir creciendo aquí como escritor. También pueden darle a favoritos o seguir, para estar al tanto de las próximas actualizaciones, si tienes cuenta de Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Tampoco olviden pasarse por cualquier fanfic con el nombre "Requiem Equestria" escrito en un principio del titulo, para encontrar más atormentados personajes. Pueden encontrar estas historias tanto en mi perfil, como en el de mi camarada escritor**_ _ **Graf Kohlenklau.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir, se despide su tío Mond.**_

 ***** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ **No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ *****

 _ **Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.**_


	8. La tenebrosa carta de Royal Tea

**Capitulo VIII**

 **La tenebrosa carta de Royal Tea**

Escribir esta carta no ha sido un acto sencillo, ya que los acontecimientos que me involucran no son agradables de recordar, para describirlos con la precisión que una pony como usted demanda. He de decir, que mis primeros días como sirvienta en el castillo de la Condesa Sapphire Sky, resultaron de lo más tolerable. Nuestra ama se caracterizó desde un principio por ser una yegua muy organizada, casi ausente y fácil de complacer, ya que poco y nada necesitaba de nosotras directamente. No obstante, esto que parecía ser de lo más deseable para hacer del trabajo algo fácil y tranquilo, resulto la primera de las grandes inquietudes que iré detallando.

Primero que nada, las dos sirvientas encargadas de mantener en perfecto orden y limpieza la habitación del ama, eran las ponies con más tiempo libre de todas nosotras, cosa que nos molestaba mucho, pero ellas alegaban que la habitación de la Condesa siempre se encontraba exactamente igual, como si esta hubiera permanecido inmutable en el tiempo desde el primer día. Decían que solo tenían que sacar el polvo de los objetos que ahí se encontraban y nada más. Era inconcebible para nosotras que la Condesa no pasara ni una sola noche en su habitación, surgiendo así el rumor de un posible amorío con uno de los sementales encargados de su protección, siendo Silver Lining el corcel más probable, al ser él una visita constante del ama en su despacho. El cuartel de los soldados no estaba tan lejos del castillo, así que imaginamos que ella pasaba las noches en la cama de aquel pony. No obstante, ese rumor tuvo una vida muy corta, ya que lo que tomo protagonismo (gracias a mi) de dónde pasaba la Condesa sus noches, fueron las mazmorras del castillo. Una vez que la ama entraba ahí por la tarde, su ausencia perduraba hasta incluso la mañana siguiente, lo corrobore porque la única entrada a esas mazmorras es a través de la recepción, y yo limpio la recepción. Esto último se reafirmó cuando nos prohibió a todas entrar o asomar las narices a ese lugar, siendo el único sitio intocable de todo el castillo.

Cuando la noche trae silencio y quietud es cuando más temo, es lógico pensar que al servir a una pony nocturna el castillo se vería más concurrido por ella cuando el sol se oculta y los pasillos se ven amparados bajo el abrigo de la oscuridad. Pero es aventurado afirmar que la Condesa tenga la manía de mover cosas de un lugar a otro gran parte de las noches de la semana. Así, he escuchado el sonido de cascos intempestivos, de los cuales me atrevería a decir que conforman al menos media docena, que hacen del sueño algo más difícil de conciliar. Los guardias me confirmaron que la Condesa había hablado con el coronel del cuartel para así fijar un horario de descanso para los soldados diurnos y nocturnos, dando lugar a un periodo de tiempo de cerca de una hora, en la que el castillo está completamente libre de vigilancia. Los sementales no supieron responder a cómo el coronel pudo acceder al ama, ya que era completamente irregular tal cosa. Desde la media noche, hasta la una de la madrugada era el tiempo de los fantasmas para pasear por la recepción del castillo. Este asunto tan particular hizo que revivieran los rumores de un posible amorío de la Condesa, pero esta vez el Coronel Quintus era protagonista en este cuento de viejas yeguas chismosas. Desde ese momento, aquel sitio que se me había asignado para limpiar se transformó en fuente inagotable de preguntas sin responder.

* * *

El día de ayer la ama tuvo la gentileza de entregar cestas con frutas a todos los trabajadores de las minas, junto con sus familias. Sin embargo, cuando tuve que ir de compras al pueblo me percate del insignificante efecto que tuvo este acto en los ponies, al ser estos la ponificación de la tristeza y la angustia. Es algo desconcertante cuando desaparecen potrillos que tienen toda una vida por delante, con sueños y metas que cumplir en algún futuro, pero igual de terrible es ver a las madres, padres, hermanos y abuelos que buscan con desesperación a los integrantes más pequeños de sus familias, los más inocentes y frágiles miembros de una sociedad. La maestra de la escuela me detuvo en seco cerca de la herrería, mostrándome un portarretrato de su hija Velvet Blossoming por si la había visto en alguna parte, ofreciéndome todo lo que quisiera por algo de información. Yo con mi corazón encogido tuve que decirle que no sabía nada, que siempre tomaba el mismo camino del castillo al pueblo y que no había visto a ninguna potrilla como la del portarretrato. Entonces fue cuando me hizo una pregunta que me sobresalto un poco:

"¿Sabes si la Condesa tiene información al respecto?"

Yo obviamente le dije que no, y si la tenía no la compartiría con una simple sirvienta. Además que si ella manejara algo de utilidad al respecto, sería la primera en mover todo su poder e influencia, ya que nosotros estamos a su cargo. Ante mi respuesta ella me miro unos segundos, casi examinando mi rostro.

"No sabes lo que se dice por ahí"

Con aquella intuición fue que procedió a revelarme un rumor horrible que circulaba por el pueblo, y cuya naturaleza hizo a mi pelaje erizar. Al parecer, algunos campesinos afirman haber visto a la Condesa dar largos paseos por el cementerio, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, a veces acompañada de ponies lampiños de apariencia extraña. Cuando salía el sol a veces se encontraban tumbas con rastros de haber sido abiertas, dando rienda suelta a la suposición de que la Condesa Sapphire gustaba de saquear a los muertos, o mejor dicho, robarse los cadáveres. Tal tenebrosa imagen que se formo en las mentes de los pobladores, hizo que sobre ella cayeran sospechas de que tiene alguna vinculación con la desaparición de potrillos, y que estos "regalos" que extendía tan amablemente a los ponies no era más que un despiste. Cabe mencionar que los primeros días del asentamiento, cuando el pueblo todavía se estaba construyendo, no había sucedido nada de lo que hasta ahora he descrito, siendo la presencia de la Condesa ese elemento que al parecer despertó toda la seguidilla de eventos extraños y desafortunados. Cuando me despedí de la maestra tuve que ir donde el panadero, él es muy amable y goza de mi confianza, creo que gusta de mi ya que me favorece en la balanza, y cuando estuve con él a solas quise corroborar las palabras de la profesora. Mis nervios se pusieron de punta cuando me repitió exactamente lo que había escuchado anteriormente, incluso añadió que se rumorea que la Condesa Sapphire hace rituales que incluyen el sacrificio de ovejas, previamente desaparecidas, en la cima de la montaña ojo de águila. Tan horripilante afirmación se basa en el testimonio de un ermitaño que tiene su hogar allá arriba, y que la ultima vez que estuvo en el pueblo comento esto. Yo simplemente no lo podía creer, y cuando me marche de regreso al castillo no pude sino tratar de convencerme de que no era posible. Sin embargo hay una última cosa que me gustaría detallar, y es quizá la más interesante a la vez que misteriosa.

* * *

Faltaban solo minutos para que la luna tomara protagonismo en el cielo y mi turno terminara, yo estaba sacando el polvo que se formaba en el espacio que había entre las cortinas y el suelo, aprovechando además de retirar cualquier pelusa que pudiera producir el descontento de la Condesa. Una mancha de un líquido que no logre identificar, que se encontraba junto a la escalera, me mantuvo un buen rato ocupada, pero a pesar de haberme tenido que quedar un par de horas más logre dejar todo limpio y reluciente. Fue en ese breve lapso de satisfacción personal que sucedió…

Un fuerte temblor sacudió la tierra, casi me tropiezo con mis propias patas pero logro mantenerme firme, aferrándome al barandal de la escalera. Aquello duro por lo menos treinta segundos y provoco pánico entre las sirvientas que se encontraban en las plantas más altas del castillo. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, no pude mover ni un solo musculo aunque quisiese, ya que me encontraba muy asustada por lo ocurrido. Entonces, luego de unos minutos, mis fauces olfativas lograron atrapar una fragancia que flotaba en el aire ¡La cosa más apestosa que he olido jamás en mi vida!, no sabría describir con exactitud cuan nauseabundo y vomitivo fue aquel aroma, eran como huevos podridos mezclados con leche agria y diarrea, incluso temí que devolver mi merienda. Hubiera sido feliz de saber que el origen de aquel olor fuese externo al castillo, pero mi nariz fue lo suficientemente eficaz, para reconocer que venía desde el interior de las mazmorras. El asunto fue prescrito por la Condesa, no se le podía hablar de aquello, sin que se sobresaltara llamando a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente metiche. Sin embargo yo no podía olvidar lo sucedido, y consecuencia de mi curiosidad, cuando estaba pasando el plumero cerca de las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras, asome la cabeza en aquel oscuro pasillo, incluso tuve el suficiente atrevimiento de bajar un par de escalones, sorprendiéndome de mi misma. Mi corazón latía como si fuese a salírseme del pecho, pero aun así, tuve el suficiente valor de bajar un poco más.

Entonces sucedió, escuche un eco que venía de abajo. Fue un sonido casi inaudible, pero mis orejas eran grandes y podía oírlo claramente. Se trataba de un jadeo, o quizá un gruñido, perteneciente a alguna bestia de quizá considerable tamaño, ya que si bien no estaba segura de que tan profundo se emitía aquel eco, era lo que podía concluir después de tantas veces escuchar los cascos del ama bajar las escaleras. Solo algo grande podía hacerse oír desde tan abajo. Ahora bien, no me atrevería a decir que se trataba de un pony, pero si de algo inteligente, ya que me dio la impresión de que aquello intentaba trasmitir algún mensaje. Concebí dos teorías al respecto, la primera es que estaba oyendo un idioma que no conocía, y la segunda es que aquel ser no tenía las facultades suficientes para poder hablar adecuadamente. Sea como fuere, me asusté mucho, se escuchaba casi como un lamento fantasmal, algo que no necesitas entender para que el pelaje se te erice. Y a pesar de esto último aún tenía las suficientes agallas para avanzar un poco más, pero… fui ingenua al pensar que podía quedarme ahí por mucho tiempo. La Condesa me atrapo con su magia y me arrojo violentamente hacia la recepción. Su rostro furioso era digno de retrato, era la primera vez que la veía tan enojada.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso. Nunca. O abstente a las consecuencias"

Sus palabras se clavaron sobre mí como la más afilada de las espinas, yo solo pude reaccionar disculpándome de manera repetitiva, rogando por su perdón para que no me echara del Castillo. Afortunadamente pude tocar un poco de su fibra sensible con mis suplicas, dejándome una larga advertencia, prometiendo que la próxima vez que me atrape en conductas que vayan contra su voluntad, me arrojaría a la calle sin ningún miramiento. Al día siguiente, cuando baje a la recepción vi que había un portón de hierro con barrotes de cobre impidiendo el acceso a las mazmorras. Definitivamente ya no iba a poder volver a meter las narices ahí, pero aquel tenebroso lamento hasta el momento de escribir esta carta me persigue con insistencia.

Espero que mi informe resulte satisfactorio para usted y ruego que sea generosa conmigo, cuando nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar, Capitana Winter Snow.

Sin más que decir, y deseando que mis palabras sean de su utilidad, me despido.

Atentamente: Royal Tea.

* * *

 ** _Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

 **Nota de autor:**

 ** _Gran tardanza, lo sé, pero hay variables que escapan a mi control. Este fic esta parcialmente inspirado en el libro "_** ** _El caso de Charles Dexter Ward" de H.P Lovecraft, pero yo diría que esta carta goza de más inspiración de aquel libro, ya que no podía dejar de recordar aquella historia conforme escribía. Espero que haya sido de su agrado._**

 _ **Recuerden que son libres de señalar cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción para corregirlo en la brevedad y si disfrutan de esta historia no olviden compartirla con quienes creen que pueden disfrutarla también, eso me ayudaría a seguir creciendo aquí como escritor. También pueden darle a favoritos o seguir, para estar al tanto de las próximas actualizaciones, si tienes cuenta de Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Tampoco olviden pasarse por cualquier fanfic con el nombre "Requiem Equestria" escrito en un principio del titulo, para encontrar más atormentados personajes. Pueden encontrar estas historias tanto en mi perfil, como en el de mi camarada escritor**_ _ **Graf Kohlenklau.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir, se despide su tío Mond.**_

 ***** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ **No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ *****

 _ **Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.**_


	9. La condesa y la inserción: parte 2

**Capitulo IX**

 **La condesa y la inserción**

 **Parte 2**

Derecho.

Todo derecho conlleva un deber, ¿Cuántos derechos sobre otros me he adjudicado? Pensarlo me perturba, ya que es la primera vez que me he cuestionado los límites de mis acciones. Mis cascos hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de estar limpios, sobre mi reposa la muerte de muchos nobles, así mismo, el sacrificio de campesinos y potrillos en pro de saber y desentrañar los misterios de la magia. Si alguien me preguntara ¿Qué me daba derecho sobre todos aquellos a los que perjudique? Yo respondería que el valor que reside en la existencia de algunos ponies, simplemente es tan insignificante, que le resta valía a su muerte, por lo tanto usarlos como conejillos de indias es algo bueno, ya que así elevo el valor que tenían en un principio, haciéndoles partícipes de algo mucho más grandioso. Sin embargo, sé que ese alguien de inmediato preguntaría ¿Cómo puedo valorar la vida de los demás? Entonces yo respondería de manera inmediata que, si son fácilmente reemplazables por algo igual o mejor, son entonces intrascendentes ¿Cómo justifican ellos su existencia?. Por ejemplo, a los nobles que enferme con cosas extrañas y desconocidas para los doctores de Canterlot, murieron con el propósito de que otro noble, bajo mi control, adoptara su lugar e hiciera todo lo que este otro hubiera hecho de haber seguido con vida. Así mismo, los campesinos, cuyo valor reside en su fuerza de trabajo, son intercambiables como monedas, ya que siempre hay un pony igual o más fuerte para arar los campos o extraer hierro en las minas. Todos los que han pasado por mis mazmorras y muerto, han sufrido horriblemente y luego han perecido con tranquilidad, ha sido algo fugaz, no les dedico mucho pensamiento ya que todavía no hayo una manera de regresar a un pony con todas sus facultades de la muerte. No obstante, todo lo que he conseguido de ellos se encuentra en pergaminos y libros, creo que ningún pony antes de mi ha estudiado con tanto detenimiento el cuerpo y la magia juntos, en una sola gran estructura. Pero, ahora, producto de lo que paso con Velvet Blossoming he logrado apreciar por mucho más tiempo la agonía y la muerte.

No sé si considerar esto un fracaso rotundo, o quizá una victoria a medias. En las últimas semanas, había intentado contactar con entidades sumamente poderosas del plano astral, en las montañas he realizado rituales con el fin de traerlas a este mundo y aprender de ellas. Sin embargo, esas entidades resultan demasiado recias para yo controlarlas, y cada ritual ha terminado con muchos de mis dagnirs "muertos" tratando de protegerme. De ahí que optara por una entidad más "amigable" por decirlo de alguna manera, para así no perecer en el intento. Bastet es una entidad felina, fuerte, pero sin aires de corrupción en su espíritu. No existía un modo especifico de traerla a este mundo, así que tuve que usar referencias del libro negro para así estructurar una formula, con la cual poder depositar su esencia en un cuerpo mortal. No imagine que las cosas saldrían tan mal, ahora Velvet Blossoming es una masa de carne palpitante, con órganos de desproporcionados tamaños por extremidades, y una trompa por boca. He intentado eliminarla, pero no importa cuanto lo intente, se regenera con la misma rapidez con la que la lastimo. No tengo idea porque, pero conjeturo que esto es fruto de las fuerzas místicas que participaron, y que dejaron estragos irreparables en su cuerpo. "¡Pobre potrilla!" Me digo cada vez que la veo, y es que he convertido algo tan hermoso, en algo tan abominable. No obstante, esa capacidad de auto-curarse es impresionante, y si logro aislar esa habilidad (sin los efectos secundarios) podre transferirla a cualquier ser vivo, incluyéndome. Ya antes había hecho progresos como hallar la cura a un sin número de enfermedades malignas, pero esto es ir un peldaño más arriba. Mi monstruo ha abierto las puertas de lo insospechado, y yo no puedo sino celebrar con mis pociones rosa. Algún día todos conocerán el nombre de "Sapphire Sky" aquella que se sumergió en las aguas inhóspitas del conocimiento, y rescato de ellas maravillas nunca antes vistas.

Miro el ocaso por la ventana de mi habitación, las nubes se tiñen de tonalidades naranjas y el cielo parece estar en llamas. Un momento importante se aproxima, y yo, me encuentro expectante levitando una taza de té a mi derecha, contando los segundos que pasan. Por unas horas me desligare de todo aquello que me incumbe en las mazmorras, para entregarme a Misty Rain. Veo en mí rastros de una vitalidad que no me explico, al tener presente su visita. Supongo que al tenerla siempre pegada a mí, como una suerte de parasito, su ausencia era algo necesario para que germinara un aprecio sincero hacia ella, y a su estupidez. Tocan a la puerta de mi habitación, mi entrometida sirvienta Royal Tea me avisa de su llegada y yo dejo la taza de té sobre mi escritorio y bajo con prisas. En la recepciones están todos mis sirvientes en fila, se voltean con un poco de inquietud al verme bajar las escaleras, pero no me importa, yo me posiciono frente a las puertas de mi castillo y espero. Entonces un joven semental entra con un poco de timidez y anuncia la entrada de su ama, al instante las puertas se abren de par en par, entrando cuatro corceles que cargaban una litera lujosa y elegante en la que reposaba Misty Rain.

–No lo puedo creer– Pensé con incertidumbre. ¡Cuán cansada y débil se veía! Simplemente las palabras se quedaban cortas, para describir su demacrado aspecto, era como una flor marchita, una tonalidad apagada y un día nublado. Que tristeza… ¡Qué tristeza que su belleza haya sido eclipsada por su hinchado vientre, privándome de su contemplación! Y no obstante, ella me saluda enérgica y sonriente como un pequeño rayo de esperanza que se cuela entre las nubes sombrías, así mismo, su vestido purpura y elegante representa el beso de una cálida brisa sobre mi rostro.

–Pero si es la representante de la eterna majestad de la noche, aquí, donde la sangre enemiga ha fertilizado la tierra– Dijo Misty Rain, estirando su casco derecho a través del delgado velo que bordea su litera –Te he extrañado mucho, querida amiga.

Yo tome su pesuña y la bese.

–También te he extrañado– Mis labios se contrajeron, al percatarme de lo que había dicho. Entonces me dije a mi misma "No pude haber dicho palabras más ciertas"

Mis sirvientes hicieron una reverencia de manera sincronizada, mientras ella los inspeccionaba con la mirada. Puedo decir, que nuestro encuentro fue hermoso. Los ponies que cargaban su litera se veían cansados, así que ofrecí a los míos para tomar su lugar y llevar a Misty Rain a la habitación que prepare para ella, no obstante, antes de que eso fuese posible se fijó en el gran portón de hierro con barrotes de cobre que mande a instalar, con el fin de evitar miradas indiscretas en mis mazmorras. Entonces me percate, que fue un error hacer aquella puerta tan llamativa, dando a entender que algo valioso se encontraba detrás. Me lo reproche en silencio y apresure las cosas para que Misty Rain abandonara la recepción. Deseaba ver su rostro cuando viera los lujos con que colme su habitación, desde una cama enorme con sabanas de seda y almohada de plumas de pavo real, hasta armarios con vestidos traídos desde Canterlot y tocadores con exquisitos perfumes y fina repostería. Así mismo, me encargue de que todo estuviera agradable a la vista, no escatimando en las telas más preciosas con las que decorar. Cuando la deje reposar en su cama, después de su largo viaje, le dije que la colección de mi biblioteca (La que no es secreta) estaba a su disposición si le apetecía entregarse a la literatura, no obstante ella prefería tomar una siesta ya que su viaje fue muy largo y cansado. Cuando me despedí le asegure que tendría algo listo para cuando despertara, entonces apague las lámparas de aceite y me retire, grabando la tierna imagen de ella sobre la cama, en mi memoria.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y caí en la impaciencia, grata fue mi alegría cuando me avisaron del despertar de Misty Rain, ordenando a mis sirvientes arreglar todo lo que había predispuesto en el jardín. Tome un par de mis pociones rosa y me acicale frente al espejo, antes de marchar a mi encuentro. Ahí una mesa frente a los lirios fue puesta con el fin de merendar, la comida fue escogida con mucho cuidado, ya que el estado de Misty era delicado y ameritaba tiento. Me cerciore de que no faltara nada, entonces cuando miraba con detenimiento la jarra con jugo de zanahoria, Misty llego sobre su litera, no tarde en ofrecerle mi ayuda para que se pudiera sentar adecuadamente en su asiento. Me elogio por mi manejo de la magia, al poder levitarla sin ningún problema. Cuando nos hallamos una frente a la otra la conversación fluyo como agua de río, nos contamos todo desde el momento de su matrimonio, ella relato con un poco de pudor su luna de miel, para luego detallar su estadía en Manehattan, al parecer los ponies allá no son tan agradables, y yo por mi parte me abstuve de revelar mi otra forma de vida, no soy tan ingenua como para esperar que comprenda la importancia y trascendencia de mi labor. Aun así fueron horas de agradable charla, y sin que nos diéramos cuenta acabamos con todo lo que había sobre la mesa. Entonces, cuando no hubo más que hablar nos remontamos al pasado.

–Minstar era un lugar bastante aburrido– Comento ella –No fue de extrañar que su academia resultase igual de monótona, sinceramente lo único bueno que rescato de esos años ahí, es tu amistad que hasta el día de hoy se mantiene vigente.

–Minstar si era aburrido, pero probablemente yo lo considere así por una razón diferente a la tuya.

–¡Eras la mejor!– Exclamo sonriente Misty –Una vez leí en un artículo en el diario, que los genios se aburren, cuando no tienen un verdadero reto en frente. Supongo que para ti todas esas horas de estudio y exámenes, resultaron de lo más monótono.

–Es bastante evidente que la estructura de la Academia de Minstar no estaba a mi altura– Dije, intentando no sonar arrogante –Pero la verdad, para ser realistas, lo único que me diferenciaba de los demás es que yo si me tomaba en serio mis estudios. Todavía recuerdo a esos inútiles que teníamos por compañeros de clases, tanta mediocridad concentrada en un solo sitio ¡Cuánto más difícil me hicieron mi estadía ahí!

–Te ganaste su odio a pulso.

Reímos un poco al mencionar uno que otro incidente en Minstar y rememorar lo que sentimos en ese entonces. Al hacerlo sentía un cosquilleo en mi estómago y podía notar como mis mejillas se encendían con los momentos más embarazosos. No obstante, conforme más y más nos remontábamos a los viejos tiempos, con mayor fuerza recordaba porque repudiaba a Misty Rain. Sus formas de expresarse no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, así mismo, su sentido de humor infantil y poca capacidad de raciocinio se habían mantenido vigentes a pesar de los años transcurridos. Eso en parte me enojaba, pero ya había concluido que lo que me ataba a ella no era su personalidad, sino su apariencia física. Esto último me hace pensar que quizá sienta una atracción leve por mi amiga, y eso me asusta en gran medida. Simplemente no me gusta la idea, y me deteste a mí misma por concebirla. Tal supuesto hizo que se volviera incomodo mirarla directamente a los ojos, así que estuve esquivando sus orbes gran parte de la conversación.

–Recuerdo que se juntaban en grupos para hablar mal de ti– Comento ella, con una pizca de desagrado.

–No me importaba en lo más mínimo. Me parecían parásitos ¿Cómo era posible que no pudieran vivir plenamente, sin compañía de alguien? Esa dependencia latente siempre me pareció patética.

–Pero si tú te juntabas conmigo en la merienda– Replico Misty sonriendo.

–Tú te sentabas a mi lado en la merienda, yo en ningún momento me acerque a ti– La corregí de manera tajante.

–¿Qué hay de los trabajos grupales en el laboratorio y las exposiciones? Te hacia sonreír siempre que me lo proponía, aun cuando entrabas a clases con el semblante más amargado. Recuerdo que una vez incluso te hice sacar leche por la nariz, en la cafetería al referirte el rumor de Worwud y su… "problema" con la maestra de artes contra desgaste.

–No me recuerdes eso, todos se rieron de mí cuando lo notaron.

–De todos modos te gustaba mi compañía, ¿O era yo de esos parásitos mediocres?

Aunque Misty Rain había hecho la pregunta en un tono bromista, yo me la tome muy en serio. No podía decir que no era así, después de todo, ella era casi mi opuesto en muchos aspectos. Mi objetivo desde un principio fue desligarme de ese tipo de lazos, quería que mi talento fuera mío, puro hasta donde fuese posible. He de admitir que me costaba recibir correcciones, incluso someterme al aprendizaje de los maestros, pero no es más que la manifestación de mi deseo por florecer por mí misma. Era muy difícil descubrir por mi propia cuenta, pero aun así logre destacar como ninguna otra pony, mi amor por los libros viene de ahí, ya que un libro puede explicar, detallar y describir, pero la labor de un profesor es aclarar el contenido del libro, ahorrando al estudiante desentrañar por su cuenta el contenido que se le pone en frente. Yo me ilustre por mí misma, si no entendía algo, ponía todo de mí para hacerlo sin acudir a nadie más. Entonces llego la princesa Luna, con su ofrecimiento imposible de rechazar ya que me hubiera condenado para siempre entre la realeza y los nobles. Me vi de nuevo sometida bajo la tutela de un maestro, y a pesar de que aprendí mucho, no deja de ser algo detestable. Misty Rain era una pony con capacidades intelectuales bastante deficientes, una yegua que en soledad desespera con facilidad y además, que si ha de aprender de un maestro, lo hace terriblemente mal ¿Cómo era posible? ¡¿Cómo puede existir una pony tan estúpida?!

–Sí.

Mi respuesta cortante y sincera la dejo bastante impactada, o al menos, eso es lo que logre leer en su rostro. Su sonrisa de desvaneció, y yo mantuve firme mi semblante serio y sin atisbo de dudas. Entonces hubo un silencio duradero, ¿debía decir algo al respecto? Y si era así ¿Qué más podía decir?

–No me extraña– Dijo Misty, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño –De lo contrario, no me hubiera sido tan difícil acercarme a ti.

–No es mi culpa que solamente yo lo pudiera ver, quizá si tú lo hubieras notado antes, te habrías esforzado un poco más y estarías hoy en una mejor posición.

–No necesitaba esforzarme más, te tenía a ti.

–¿Qué nunca tuviste ansias por mejorar? ¿Qué hacías en una academia de magia? Hasta el día de hoy me lo pregunto, ya que no hacías más que holgazanear y salir a fiestas. Vaya desperdicio la inversión que hicieron tus padres en ti, una verdadera lástima.

–¿Qué hacía yo ahí? ¡¿Qué es lo que hacías tú ahí?! Jamás hablabas con nadie, siempre en un rincón solitaria, sin amigos y con un libro en frente. Hasta nuestros maestros te despreciaban, porque siempre interrumpías sus clases para corregirlos ¡Debiste haber abierto tu propia academia, solo para ti!

Esas palabras hicieron brotar en mi memoria toda la ayuda que le preste a Misty Rain, mientras estudiábamos en la academia.

–¡Pero yo no iba a estar contigo para siempre!– Exclame con enfado.

–¡No me importaba, yo solo te necesitaba durante la academia!

Entonces, el ambiente se tornó sombrío y denso. Una idea bastante amarga hecho raíces en mi imaginación, recree cada uno de esos momentos en mi cabeza, momentos en que Misty Rain suplicaba por mi ayuda, una vez que me acostumbre a su presencia. Yo extendí mi magia a su favor en numerosas ocasiones con el fin de que me dejara en paz, nunca le di muchas vueltas al asunto, ya que no era una prioridad para mí en ese entonces y lo que hacía por ella lo realizaba con suma facilidad. Pero ahora veo el trasfondo de las cosas, puedo llegar a comprender mejor la razón tras esas suplicas y tras su molesta, repentina e inexplicable compañía. Jamás le había dirigido la palabra hasta que ella se acercó a mí. Por unos instantes, me sentí usada, como cuando el libro negro me violo, solo que no logro hallar ese misterioso placer al final del proceso.

–Así que, no eras tan ignorante respecto a tus pocas capacidades. Juntarte conmigo de verdad logro salvarte de quedarte en la academia para siempre por malas calificaciones– Le dije lánguidamente, ella se veía muy apenada, pero al mismo tiempo enojada.

–No, Sapphire– Dijo en un tono triste –Es verdad que siempre tuve presente que eras la mejor, y que me podías ayudar si te lograba simpatizar un poco. Pero en el fondo, solo buscaba ayudarte.

–¿Ayudarme?

–Tu forma de ver a los demás no es sano, Sapphire, no es para nada beneficioso que ves a los otros ponies de tan mala manera, sin si quiera conocerlos primero. Cada vez que te veía en la biblioteca, en el patio, en los pasillos, sola ¡Completamente sola! No podía sino imaginarte de adulta, sin nadie a tu lado. Entonces me percate que, no es solo que tu no quisieras hacer amigos, es que nadie tampoco quería serlo… ¡Quería rescatarte de ti misma!

–¿Osas tenerme lastima?– Pregunte, levantándome de mi asiento furiosa –Puedo perdonar que me hayas usado como una herramienta, de hecho, fue muy listo de tu parte hacerlo, pero… ¿Tenerme compasión? ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Tú no eres nada, eres insignificante a mi lado!

–Sapphire, tranquilízate, no pongas palabras en mi boca. Tienes que admitir que tienes un problema.

–¡La del problema eres tu Misty!– Exclame, volando la mesa que nos separaba por los aires, a lo que mi "amiga" se asustó e hizo su asiento a un lado para retroceder unos pasos.

–Solo pienso en lo mejor para ti– Declaro ella, pero entonces se llevó adolorida su casco derecho al vientre y comenzó a jadear –No puede ser… ¿Ahora? ¡Sapphire, ayúdame, creo que mi cría ya viene!

–Tú no tienes idea cuanto he logrado, cuanto he dado de mí, y hasta donde me ha llevado mi forma de ser. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Te daré la oportunidad de verlo ¡Es más, te haré participe para que tu existencia no resulte tan insignificante después de todo!

Dichas estas palabras levite a Misty Rain con mi magia y anule la suya con mi hechizo de supresión, con su cuerpo apagado no era diferente a un pony terrestre, así fue muy fácil manipular su cuerpo a mi antojo.

–¡Espera! ¡Me duele! ¡Sapphire, me duele mucho!

Sin perder ni un solo segundo más galope rápidamente hacia el interior de mi castillo, con Misty flotando a mi lado, exigiéndome repetidamente saber porque estaba haciendo, lo que hacía. Escuche el reloj anunciar la media noche, camine con prisas por el pasillo que daba a la recepción quitándome de enfrente a cada pony que se me cruzaba en mi camino, incluyendo los sirvientes que acompañaban a Misty, ya que al ver en peligro a su ama intentaron detener mi actuar. Realice un par de hechizos, con los que hundí el suelo bajo sus cascos enterrándolos vivos. Abrí el enorme portón de hierro con barrotes de cobre y baje a las mazmorras, cerrando el pronto tras de mí al instante que escuchaba como se producía un gran alboroto en la recepción que abandonaba. Cuando llegamos a las mazmorras Misty Rain no hizo más que chillar del miedo al contemplar mi lugar de trabajo, y la verdad me lo esperaba ya que era imposible que alguien tan inferior como ella comprendiera un ápice de lo que veía.

–Esto es horrendo, y esos ponies encerrados… ¡Por Luna! ¿Qué has estado haciendo Sapphire? ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

–¡Cállate!– Le ordene, a lo que ella se llevó sus cascos delanteros quejumbrosamente a su hinchado vientre.

Cerca de mi estante con órganos había instalado una palanca, y al jalarla hacia abajo quedaba al descubierto una pared giratoria que cambia uno de mis escritorios por una mesa metálica con correas. Levite a Misty hasta la mesa y prive de libertad a cada una de sus extremidades usando las ataduras, y cuando finalmente la última de sus patas se vio atrapada por mi agarre, mire a mi distinguida invitada y amiga a los ojos. De su mirada podía intuir cosas como miedo, confusión, tristeza, preocupación y sufrimiento. Cuando me pregunto el "¿Por qué?" de todo mi actuar hasta el momento, es decir, la manera tan violenta de mi proceder, no le dije ni una sola palabra. Sin embargo cuando me hizo la interrogante "¿Qué me vas a hacer?" mi corazón se llenó de una desbordante alegría, la cual no sentía desde el momento en que mis ojos pudieron leer las primeras páginas del libro negro. Acaricie tiernamente el mentón de Misty con mi pesuña derecha, disfrutaba teniéndola a mi merced y me di la libertad de aprovecharme del momento, robándole un beso en los labios… ¡Obtuve un placer exuberante de la combinación furtiva de nuestras bocas!, sentí una libertad instantánea al probar ese apetecible fruto prohibido, atrapado en una jaula llamada matrimonio. Nadie lo vio, y puede que ella no viva para contarlo, así que me goce de una confianza muy reconfortante cuando me separe de ella.

–Mi primer beso, pero quizá el ultimo para ti– Declare, sintiendo mis mejillas arder –Te ayudare, aquí nacerá tu criatura, como su madrina la recibiré.

–¡No!– Me grito con ferocidad –Mira lo que estás haciendo Sapphire, esto es monstruoso… ¿Qué has estado haciendo aquí? ¿De quiénes son esos órganos? ¿Por qué tienes ponies encerrados allá atrás?

Yo le tape los labios con mi pesuña.

–No necesitas saber eso. Pero quiero que sepas que estas en muy buenos cascos en este asunto del parto, me he atiborrado de libros de medicina y yo por mi cuenta he hecho mis propios descubrimientos. Se podría decir que soy casi una doctora, solo que sin un pergamino que lo certifique.

–Creo que voy a vomitar…

–Puedes hacerlo si quieres, pero no llamare a alguien más– Dichas estas palabras acerque mi carrito con instrumentos médicos y le quite el vestido a Misty Rain. Su sexo se me fue expuesto en toda su desnudez cuando incline ligeramente la mesa, sin embargo no tuve tiempo para excitarme antes que el trabajo de parto comenzara.

No puedo decir que el proceso en el que me vi envuelta fuese maravilloso, de hecho, me hacía recordar momentos que preferiría olvidar que viví en frente de esta misma mesa, pero si resulto fascinante a su forma particular. Conforme asistía a Misty Rain reflexionaba sobre el significado tras el traer vida a este mundo material, aquí donde los sentidos son nuestros conductos y lo puro y elevado brilla por su ausencia, o por la dificultad que supone alcanzarlo. Los animales para perpetuar la especie se aparean, tienen crías y por su instinto en lugar de razón nunca dejan de hacerlo. Nosotros, los ponies, seguimos la misma ley natural, pero en nuestro caso se caracteriza por tener filtros llamados razonamiento que nos hace concebir criterios y apetitos notables por su exigencia, y el más grande de estos filtros se llama "amor". Una yegua quiere tener crías con aquel semental al que ama, y no quiere tenerlos con aquel que no ama, el fin no es tener bebés, sino darle una forma tangible a ese amor. Claro está que los ponies fuimos dotados de la peculiaridad de aparearnos por mero placer, pero aun con esto último el fin no deja de ser diferente al ideal, el cual es procrear por la simple necesidad de perpetuar la especie. Los ponies somos seres extraños, al igual que todo aquello dotado de razón.

Los gritos de Misty Rain me sacaban de mis pensamientos con una constancia tal, que me vi forzada a dejar de lado mis divagaciones. Los minutos se transformaron en largas horas, me vi en la necesidad de tomar más de mis pociones rosas pero pude mantenerme firme ante este desafío, arriba escuchaba como golpeaban el gran portón metálico de manera violenta, sin embargo no tenía tiempo para atender a quien fuese que estaba del otro lado. Cuando finalmente mis esfuerzos se vieron recompensados con la cabeza de la cría una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, entonces anime a Misty a seguir pujando ¡Y lo hizo!, ella lo había logrado, dio a luz a una saludable pony hembra. Hice lo que me restaba por hacer y envolví a la pequeña criatura de tonalidades negras en una manta limpia. La bebé dejo salir su llanto, una muestra de vida y así saludaba al mundo al que había llegado, no podía no estar contenta con esto.

–Sapphire…

Entonces levante mi mirada a Misty Rain, quien sudorosa, cansada y sollozando me miraba de manera suplicante.

–Dame a mi hija– Me pidió, respirando con agitación.

–No, esto todavía no acaba– Le respondí, y entonces con un poco de tiza comencé a dibujar en el suelo un enorme pentagrama con palabras y símbolos, extraídos directamente del libro negro.

–¡Dame a mi hija a hora!– Grito Misty, a lo que yo hice caso omiso y continúe lo que estaba haciendo.

Levite a la bebé en el pequeño círculo del medio y entonces levite el libro negro de mi escritorio principal, moviendo las páginas hasta dar con la que quería.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?– Me pregunto Misty con preocupación.

–Esta vez funcionara– Me dije, convencida y confiada en mi último y gran intento inserción mientras las líneas en el suelo brillaban de una tonalidad turquesa –Más joven una criatura no puede ser. No será una Velvet Blossoming ¡No esta vez!

–Sapphire… ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciéndole a mi potrilla?!

– _Bastet, escucha mi llamado…_ –

–¡¿Qué le haces a mi bebé?!

– _Mi hogar tiene las puertas abiertas ¡Abiertas a tu armonía! ¡Abiertas a tu alegría!_ – Llegados a este punto levite un sistro de uno de mis estantes y comencé a tocarlo con entusiasmo – _Tu pulcritud, tu integridad ¡Sé un rayo de luz acá donde tu presencia da rienda suelta a la felicidad!_

El círculo sobre el que estaba la bebé comenzó a brillar con intensidad, y fue el momento de que mis últimas palabras fueran dichas.

– _¡El medio aquí esta, Bastet! ¡Corre, corre a la luz, cruza el umbral y manifiéstate!_

Entonces un rayo luminoso envolvió a la recién nacida, un calor de verano inundo las mazmorras, así como un humo denso y asfixiante. Me vi obligada a usar mi magia para disipar este extraño vapor, muy similar al que gozo de notoriedad en mis anteriores intentos, sin embargo este carecía de un olor desagradable. Cada paso que me acercaba al centro de mi pentagrama en el suelo, no hacía más que alterar mis nervios al punto de casi desquiciarme. Entonces en un par de segundos me fue revelada mi más grande logro hasta el momento, sentí lágrimas calientes de alegría partir mis mejillas y a mi cuerpo temblar de la emoción.

–Bastet…– Dije, bajando la mirada al suelo.

Frente a mí una pony recién nacida con rasgos felinos rompía cualquier miedo de fracaso en mi interior. La bebé conservo sus tonalidades oscuras, pero sus ojos cambiaron de una manera asombrosa, haciéndolos similares a los de un gato. Así mismo, sus orejas lucían mucho más grandes y su cola adopto una forma más delgada y fina. En lugar de pesuñas tenía patas gatunas y en su rostro sobresalían los bigotes propios de los gatos. Un completo éxito, había logrado capturar la esencia de la deidad Bastet en un cuerpo físico, y esta esencia marco su presencia de la mejor forma que encontró de hacerlo, modificando el medio por el cual se manifiesta ¡Es una cat-pony! Mi pequeña creación estaba quieta, me atrevería a decir que le fueron atribuidos unos cuantos años más de edad, pero fuera de eso no se lograba distinguir algo que fuera tajantemente desfavorable. Cuando la levite con mi magia la pequeña criatura me miro a los ojos, levanto una de sus pequeñitas patas y me toco la nariz. En ese momento sentí por unos breves instantes el universo moverse a mi alrededor, una experiencia similar a cuando me atiborraba de pociones rosa. Dirigí mi mirada a la mesa donde se encontraba Misty, podía leer en su expresión la sorpresa y la congoja que esto significaba para ella. Sería muy agradable si pudiera compartir la felicidad que me invade con ella, pero este regocijo va más allá de su mundana comprensión.

–¿Qué le has hecho?– Me pregunto horrorizada –¡Por Luna! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi bebé?

Entonces se hizo presente un estruendo, seguido por el sonido de un gran portón de metal cayendo ¡Mi portón de metal!, un grupo de cascos comenzaron a bajar la escalera con rapidez y yo me apresure a poner el cerrojo de la puerta que me separaba de las jaulas donde tenía a mis sujetos de experimentos. Escuche desde el otro lado las inevitables manifestaciones de terror y asco, pero no me importaba ¡No podía dejar que Bastet cayera en los cascos de quien fuera que estaba allanando mi castillo! Rápidamente me dirigí a mi escritorio principal y saque una alfombra color malta del suelo revelando una pequeña trampilla de madera la cual abrí, para acto llamar a uno de mis dagnirs el cual se pudo a mi disposición para llevar a Bastet lejos de aquí a través y cubrir sus necesidades en caso que haga falta, además de hacer su voluntad en mi ausencia. Le indique que se dirigiera a la cueva arriba del monte más allá del cementerio, la cual usaba como pequeño almacén de objetos cuando visitaba a los muertos. En cuanto cerré la trampilla y volví a posicionar la alfombra color malta sobre esta, mientras escuchaba como trataban de forzar la entrada a mi taller. Me puse mis alforjas, guarde en ellas el libro negro junto con mis pergaminos y manuscritos más importantes, para acto seguido jalar una de las antorchas en la pared hacia abajo, revelando un pequeño pasadizo secreto.

–¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!– Grito Misty Rain.

–¿Tienes que ver con esto?– Le pregunte, pero antes de que pudiera obtener respuesta la puerta cedió y un par de guardias reales unicornios entraron abruptamente.

–¡¿Cómo osan irrumpir así, en mi castillo?!

Los guardias se miraron unos instantes, para acto seguido abrir paso a su superior. Un terrible escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de la capitana Winter Snow junto con otros dos guardias entrando en mi recinto.

–Solo siguen mis órdenes, y yo los de nuestra suprema monarca del sol, la princesa Celestia– Me dijo Winter Snow, de manera solemne conforme inspeccionaba con la mirada todo mi trabajo –Finalmente has cometido tu último gran error, aprendiz de la princesa Luna.

* * *

 ** _Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

 **Nota de autor:**

 _ **El sistro fue un instrumento musical sagrado en el antiguo Egipto. Algunas de las reflexiones de Sapphire Sky están parcialmente inspiradas en la filosofía de George Bernard Shaw sobre la existencia y los agentes de la sociedad. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.**_

 _ **Recuerden que son libres de señalar cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción para corregirlo en la brevedad y si disfrutan de esta historia no olviden compartirla con quienes creen que pueden disfrutarla también, eso me ayudaría a seguir creciendo aquí como escritor. También pueden darle a favoritos o seguir, para estar al tanto de las próximas actualizaciones, si tienes cuenta de Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Tampoco olviden pasarse por cualquier fanfic con el nombre "Requiem Equestria" escrito en un principio del titulo, para encontrar más atormentados personajes. Pueden encontrar estas historias tanto en mi perfil, como en el de mi camarada escritor**_ _ **Graf Kohlenklau.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir, se despide su tío Mond.**_

 ***** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ **No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ *****

 _ **Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.**_


End file.
